The Family That Is
by chelsea1234
Summary: Written for the Jlbrew26 Challenge...Lance Sweets is a 12 year old that who has been living alone undetected until agent Booth finds him at a scene. He is made a ward of the state and then goes to live with Booth and Bones. Parental Spanking later
1. Chapter 1

This story is for Jlbrew26's challenge ...I hope you like it Jamie :)

This story is not canon. It's very au but I hope it'll turn out to be fun. There more than likely will be spanking in later chapters. I hope you like it :)

Thanks also to MaudlinMuse who let me pick her brain a little :)

The Family That Now Is

Booth looked through the observation window at the gangly twelve year old who was promising to be a pain in his ass. The kid was mouthy, opinionated and alone...totally alone. Why the hell couldn't they find his parents? He hadn't hatched from an egg for God's sake. Maybe he'd have one more try at getting him to talk.

Booth entered the room quietly and shut the door behind him. He sat opposite the boy who looked down at the table, determined to keep to himself.

"John." Booth said as he plucked a chocolate bar and a can of soda on the table in front of him. The kid looked greedily at the items. He was hungry...and thirsty. They'd fed him a little early, but he was a twelve year old boy. He was always hungry.

"My name isn't John." he said grumpily. "They for me?"

"Maybe..." Booth said. Sweets reached for the chocolate... "Uh,uh,uh...not yet." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Keep it then." he said. "I don't need your stupid candy anyway." Maybe he didn't NEED it but clearly he wanted it and he hated that he'd allowed himself to show that much vulnerability.

"It's yours kid." Booth said sliding it across the table but not actually letting it go. "Just tell me your name."

"And if I say it IS John?"

"Then I'll know you're lying. Either you were lying then or you were lying then."

"What is the point of all this?" the kid asked. "I haven't done anything wrong...all I did was report a crime and then you turn up and take me in...what gives?"

"What gives is that we have to question you. No one's accusing you of anything...I need at least one of your folks here so I can ask you a few questions and then you can go home and be their problem again."

"They're busy." He said without looking up. His heart was thumping wildly at the thought of what would happen if the truth came out. He'd kept his secret for two months. His heart had been broken when his adoptive parents had died, but there was no way he'd risk going back into the system. He could take care of himself and he had...until now. There was money in his Mom's account and he knew the pin, the bills got paid automatically. His parents had owned the house and he'd been home schooled so he just kept up with his work and sent it away as his Mom always had...no one was any the wiser. Until now.

"Kid!" Booth said in an effort to drag him back to the present. "You're not giving me a lot of choice here...I'm gonna have to get child services."

"NO!"

"Then tell me your name and give me a phone number for your parents." Sweets tilted his head a chewed the inside of his cheek in an effort to stop the burning tears that were about to escape. The Dad in Booth melted at the sight of this young boy as his veneer finally peeled away. "I only want to help you." he said in a gentle voice.

It was the final straw. The dam broke and Booth was suddenly sitting before a sobbing child...

"My na...me...is...Lance..." he sobbed. Booth gathered the kid into a hug and soothed him as the door opened behind him.

Bones looked aghast at the sight before her. Booth gave her the signal to shush... he was so close. She nodded but then mouthed questions anyway.

"What did you do to him?" she said silently. Booth put his finger to his lips.

"Did he tell you his name?" she mouthed.

"Bones..." Booth mouthed with wild eyes. "Do you have a number I can contact your Mom or Dad on?" Lance shook his head as he lapped up the comfort that he'd been missing these last few months. He was fine...he was fed and he was fine...but he was lonely and sad and he hadn't had a hug in months...He squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his might that he could give agent Booth what he wanted, coz he wanted it too. He wanted his Mom.

Bones watched the boy struggle with his out of control emotions and then it hit her...there were no parents.

"Lance..." she said gently. "Is it possible to contact your parents?" His eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked up into her face. He shook his head. Bones closed her eyes briefly at the sadness that washed through her for yet another child that had no family.

Booth was visibly startled. "You're alone?" he asked incredulously. "Who's been looking after you?" Lance again fell silent.

"I think you'll find he's been taking care of himself." Bones said sadly.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"His name is Lance Sweets Caroline." Booth said. "He has no one...parents deceased."

"So what is it you expect me to do Cherie?" Caroline asked.

"Well...I...could you arrange for Lance to be able to stay with me?"

"You wanna be a foster father?"

"Yeah...well I'm already a father." Booth said.

"Yes...but it's a little easier to get a child the natural way.."

"I just wanna give the kid a home...a bed...food …..guidance...hugs..."

"I do know what a father is Agent Booth." Carline didn't doubt for a minute that Agent Booth would be and was a good father but there was so much rigmarole that went into this stuff... you couldn't just order a child from the store. "You'd need to get registered as a foster parent for a start...it takes time."

"Bones is a registered foster mother." he said.

"So she is..." Caroline said with a smile. "Now it would be a LOT easier for her to get custody of Lance."

"But I want him with me."

"Hmmm." Caroline said, hoping the penny would drop on it's own. It didn't.

"What Hmmmm?"

"Just Hmmm...just trying to think of a way that Temperence could get custody..." she said as she looked at him sideways. "And you could also get to raise the boy." Suddenly the penny dropped.

"What if Bones and I lived in the same place...?"

"Now why didn't I think of that Cherie?" she asked with a grin.

"Bones is never gonna go with that." he said.

"You'll never know until you ask."

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"Bones I need to ask you a favour." Booth asked as he barged into Bones' office.

"Anything Booth, you know that." she said. She looked at him curiously. He was obviously feeling uncomfortable. Unlike his usually somewhat cocky countenance, he was nervous and unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Well...it's a big one Bones." Bones waited patiently for him to ask the actual question. "But I need you to know that I REALLY need you to say yes."

"I can't SAY yes Booth ….until you ask the question."

"I know...I'm getting to that...I'm nervous...this is big." Bones' eyes widened.

"How big? Are you in trouble? Do you need money Cos I have money."

"I know you have money Bones. I don't need your money."

"Do you need my help with something?"

"Yes I need your help..."

"Is it work?"

"No Bones it isn't work...please... I can't ask you if you keep asking me?"

"Sorry. Ask." she said with a smile.

Booth took a big breath and then puffed it out.

"I need you to live with me...well not live with me...but well share a home with me.." Bones grinned.

"Ahhh...live with you?"

"Yeah... well not live with me live with me...Bones you're a foster parent... I need you to live with me so I can get custody of Lance." Finally the it all made sense and Bones smiled widely.

"Yes." she said simply. She would love more than anything to stop another child from having to go back to the system.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth and Bones entered the large house that had been Lance's home for the last two days. Bones almost baulked at stepping over the threshold but her need to get the child out of there had spurred her on. Booth was behind her, his hand on her lower back just barely. Such a small gesture but one that demonstrated their deep friendship and genuine caring for each other. He knew her. He knew her difficulty with this and he was there for her, as she always would be for him.

A chubby lady wearing a floral apron and a friendly welcoming smile ushered them into the living room. Booth smiled and offered his hand while Bones eyed the woman warily, not willing to accept her persona as the genuine article. She'd met and dealt with women like this before and she knew that things were not always as they seem.

"He's a sullen one." she said. "Hardly said a word since he got here."

"Yeah well he's probably scared."

"Probably." the woman said as she eyed the papers Booth handed her. Bones gritted her teeth. She didn't like this place. To a normal observer the place was fine. But it was what was missing that made it not a home. Her memories from when she was a child were of a home filled with laughter and bickering, lovely cooking smells and sometimes burnt toast...This place smelled of nothing...there was no laughter, no fighting no nothing...just coldness.

"We would like to get Lance now please." she said.

"Of course." the woman said and she disappeared up the stairs.

"Geez Bones." relax a little. This place doesn't seem bad.

"There are different kinds of bad Booth." she said. Booth really didn't know what she meant but he took her hand anyway a squeezed it gently.

"It won't be long and we'll be home." Bones nodded.

"I wanna make some cookies...do you know how to make cookies?" Booth grinned widely.

"I'm sure we could get a mix."

Lance stomped sulkily down the stairs behind the apron lady.

"Here he is." she said happily.

"That really is self explanatory." Bones said. This woman was irritating her. Booth flashed her a look of slight disapproval.

"Yes well he's all yours." she said. Lance's eyes sparked for a moment but then he got his emotions under control. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Lance...you're gonna come live with Bones and I." Booth said. "If that's ok with you..." Lance looked up and into Booth's face for the first time.

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Really." Both the adults said at the same time. Lance breathed out a sigh of relief.

"When can we leave?" he asked.

"Now." Booth said. "Say thank you for having me." He shrugged when Bones looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He shrugged. Kind of a hangover from his own childhood he guessed. The woman though looked grateful as Lance choked out a curt

"Thanks." There was little or no thanks for the job she did. She knew what people thought ...that she was cold and uncaring, it wasn't true...but she had to protect herself a little because if she allowed herself to fall in love with every child...she'd have died of a broken heart by now.

So she waved off another and hoped that it all worked out.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

They were in the car with their new 'child' buckled in the back driving home.

"Um...thanks for giving me a place to stay." Lance said.

"You're welcome." Bones said.

"Lance...we're giving you more than a place to stay...we're giving you a family...we'll look after you. You can go to school and have friends..." Booth said.

"I don't go to school." Lance said. "I home school myself and I can look after myself."

"Ok...maybe you home schooled yourself before...but now you'll be going to school...we think it's better for you to mix with kids your own age..."

"And we work Lance, you can't just stay home by yourself." Bones added the practical. Lance rolled his eyes. He'd just left one jail he didn't need to move in with another bunch of control freaks.

"Yeah that's not gonna work out so well for me...I'll be fine." he said with a sarcastic sneer. Booth gripped the steering wheel...the vulnerable little boy was gone for the moment and the mouthy brat was back.

"We're gonna talk about the rules when we get home...but for the record...the twelve year old in the house doesn't get to make them."

"Booth..." Bones whispered. "He has been living alone." Now it was Booth's turn to roll his eyes. Maybe they should have talked more about how this was gonna work...this could be some roller coaster...

Lance for his part kicked the back of Booth's seat and folded his arms in a pout, like the adult he was trying to portray...not.

"You can't make me go." he said.

"Uhhuh."

"You can't shoot him Booth." Bones whispered. Booth looked at her incredulously and she smiled.

"I made a joke. She said.

"Very funny Bones." he said with a grin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad this story has been well received so far. I hope you like this chapter :)

Once again thank you to MaudlinMuse for being my sounding board :)

Chapter 2

It was a week later and the newly formed family had moved into Bones apartment. It was bigger than Booth's and there hadn't been time to find anywhere new. Bones had two bedrooms which meant that for now...Booth was delegated to the couch.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance had woken early and laid there in the semi dark, clutching his new comforter to his chin. There had to be a way to make Agent Booth see that he would be fine here by himself. He really didn't want to do the school thing. He was perfectly capable of educating himself at home. There was nothing more he could gain by being at school with a lot of rules and a bunch of kids.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth opened one eye to find the gangly twelve year old staring at him from behind the couch. After much deliberation Lance had decided to go with just standing his ground...telling it how it was. Sure Agent Booth had set him up with new school clothes and Dr Brennan had got him a bunch of supplies...but he hadn't asked for them...he'd told them he didn't want to go to school.

"Hey there Lance...ready for breakfast?" Booth asked as he swung his legs off the couch."Bones up?"

"Went for a run I think...she's not in her room."

"Oh ok." Booth pulled on sweat pants and threw the blanket on the couch behind him. "How about some pancakes then..." Lance grinned, he was hungry.

"Yeah..." he said. "I'm starving."

"Ok." Booth said happily as he gathered things out of the fridge and the pantry. "Nothing like starting off the day with a good breakfast...First day of school...excited?"

"Yeah...about that..." Lance said suddenly finding the counter top fascinating. "I don't think I'll go today." Booth chuckled.

"Funny." He really didn't think it was that witty. The kid had a sense of humour like Bones.

"No I don't want to go today..." Booth put his hands on the counter and leaned in towards Lance who was sitting opposite him.

"You're going." he said. His face was smiling but his voice held a tone that told Lance in no uncertain terms that he was deadly serious. What could Lance do?

"I don't wanna! I have a pain." he lied suddenly clutching himself around the middle with one hand and his head with the other. Booth rolled his eyes and kept on mixing.

"Better make up your mind which it is... your tummy or your head that hurts...I'd go with the head myself...you just said you were starving." Lance dropped the arm that was round his middle discretely and leant his head on the counter.

"It IS my head." he said.

"Never mind...you'll feel better when you eat."

Just at that point Bones came in and wiped her face with a towel.

"What's wrong? You don't feel well Lance?" she asked the boy that was still sprawled all over the counter.

"He's fine Bones. Don't fuss." Booth said as he poured more rounds of batter into the skillet. Bones felt Lance forehead...

"He is a little warm." Booth rolled his eyes.

"He is NOT warm...he's faking." Booth said as he set down the first plate of pancakes in front of the patient. He plopped the syrup down next to the plate. "Eat." Lance sat up slowly and turned his sad dog eyes on Bones.

"He's being really mean." He said sadly. But his eyes were bright and Bones didn't miss the twinkle of delight that sparkled in them when they fixed on his breakfast. Bones tried to conceal a smile as she glanced at Booth.

"See...doesn't want to go to school." he said.

"I'm still here... I can hear you." he said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I thought you were feeling ill Lance." Bones said.

"Have to keep up my strength." he said as he shovelled in yet another huge mouthful. "But I think I might have to go lay down after this."

"Uhhuh...no. You'll get ready for school."

"See mean..." Lance said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

When Bones had showered and dressed for work she walked down the hallway and past Lance's room. He was sitting dressed with his back pack on his lap as he'd been asked to but he looked very despondent.

"You ok?" She asked from the doorway. Lance nodded.

"Do I have to go?" he asked sadly. Bones pursed her lips while she looked for the right words.

"Booth thinks it's vital that you associate with your peers...he calls it 'taking in the school experience'." she said.

"I have taken in the school experience and I didn't like it...at all...it sucked...big time..." Bones sighed. She too had found the school experience a little ...sucky.

"Booth thinks that you're too young to stay by yourself."

"I've been by myself for ages..." Lance whined. "I'm not a little kid." Bones pursed her lips. He had a point. He'd been home schooling himself...he was obviously capable and there was good and bad points for going to school. There would certainly be less distractions at home.

"Time to go people." Booth said from the doorway. He blanched at the look on Bones' face. He knew that look. She was deciding something...who knew what but he did know was they needed to leave. "Chop chop Bones...it's school time, work time...come on there Lance let's go."

"I'll clean while your gone..." Lance tried.

"Nice try." Booth said now physically dragging the child from the bed. Bones said nothing but stood and walked back to her room.

"Bones?" Booth called as he towed Lance through the doorway.  
>"Coming." she called back.<p>

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lance said as he tried to tug out of Booth's firm grip.

"Fine... make it snappy." Booth said with a clap of his hands.

"Bones!" Booth yelled a few minutes later as he tapped on the wall impatiently. Bones and Lance appeared at the same time and followed a relieved Booth towards the door.

Bones turned briefly and caught Lance's eye. She quietly placed her front door key on the counter where he'd see it.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Now... you remember where your class is from yesterday when you met the Principal?"

"Yesssss." Lance said with a bored expression.

"You don't want one of us to come in with you?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"God no."

"Ok...less of the attitude." Booth said. Geez the kid was makin him crazy this morning. Lance rolled his eyes again.

"Sorry!" he said. "I should learn to take your torture with a better humour."

"School is NOT torture...you're just not used to it is all... we're gonna get you signed up for some sports and you can have your little friends over on the weekend sometimes. Lance thought he was going to start hyperventilating. The last time he'd had a 'little friend...' hey wait...he'd never had a 'little friend' and he didn't play sports. He turned the key over in his pocket gratefully. Thank heaven Bones had understood.

"So you'll get the bus and go straight to Mrs Johnson's apartment right?" Booth asked.

"Yes Agent Booth." he said smartly.

"Don't talk to strangers." Booth went on.

"Come onnnn." The curly headed boy whined. "I get it...I'm NOT a baby."

"Hey...attitude." Booth said. "Most importantly..." Lance winced...he didn't think he could take anymore. "Have a good day." Booth leaned across to tussle his hair.

"Ok ...I'm outta here."

"Bones aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Booth asked. When he didn't get a reaction he spoke louder. "Bones!"

Luckily he was looking at Lance and didn't see Bones worrying her bottom lip. He was a very capable and independent child, she was telling herself. Her mind was so full of analogies of tribes and their practices for young adults that she didn't hear Booth calling her.

"Earth to Bones." he said prodding her. "Gonna kiss your baby goodbye?" Bones looked taken aback and Lance jumped out of the car.

"Bye." he called giving Bones a special smile as he headed for the gate. He stood at the gate waving until they were out of sight.

"Isn't that nice Bones he waited so he could wave us off." he said with a smile. "I think he likes us." Bones gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes...he looked happy." she said.

"Well first day of school Bones. Every kid's excited on the first day of school."

Even though they could no longer see Lance, Bones looked back.

Lance WAS happy. He was around the corner and halfway home to Bones' apartment in a flash.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

As they turned into the office Booth turned to Bones. "You're quiet." he said. Bones smiled.

"Hmm." she said.

"Worried about Lance maybe?"

"Lance will be fine. He's not a baby and he's very independent." she said repeating the thoughts that had been spinning around in her head since Lance had left the car.

"I know right? School'll be a breeze." Booth said believing they were on the same page.

"I have some paperwork." Bones said as she jumped out of the car.

"Diner later?" he asked.

"Yes...that would be nice." she said.

"Ok then...the diner it is. I'll call."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance let himself into the apartment and dropped his backpack on the couch. He was hungry so he opened the fridge to get himself a snack, and then remembered that his backpack already housed a lunch bag full of sandwiches and treats and fruit. He rummaged around and pulled out all the yummy stuff and stuck the sandwiches and fruit in the fridge for later when he got desperate. He should do some work but what the hell...they had cable, a little bit of television wouldn't hurt. He plopped onto the couch and switched on the television with the remote and started flicking.

At three o'clock, he suddenly realised the time and ran around madly getting rid of the mess. He shoved most of it into his back pack and straightened the make shift bed on the couch before realising it had been messier than that... he tussled it all up again and put his bag on his back before heading off to Mrs Johnson's apartment.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones and Booth couldn't get the apartment to pick up Lance quick enough. Both for different reasons. Booth was anxious to hear about his school day and his friends and Bones was just really hoping he was there and in one piece.

He was and quite content on his fourth homemade donut in a row. The old lady was glad of the young man's company and was enjoying cooking him a few treats while listening to his ramblings and funny stories about his adoptive parents and their life together. He even talked about Booth and Bones...she could tell there were the seeds of a family being planted there but there was still aways to go. It was odd she thought, that his birth parents were never mentioned.

Lance jumped at the knock on the door, guilt suddenly flooding through him as Agent Booth's smiling face came towards him.

"So! How was it?" he asked. "Make some friends?" Lance looked at Mrs Johnson and her plate of donuts and her friendly face and her listening ears.

"I made one." he said truthfully.

Bones breathed out heavily. He was fine. She'd been right, he WAS old enough and he was happy...and THAT was a VERY big plate of donuts.

"That is a VERY big plate of donuts." She said to Mrs Johnson. Booth's face suddenly lost it's gleam of happiness as he saw their very convenient babysitter about to become their hurt and disgruntled neighbour.

"Bones." he hissed. He tried to motion for her to stop behind Mrs Johnson's back, but it was obviously too late. Her thoughts had already formed in her mind and were on the way out of her mouth.

"Yes, young Lance LOVED them." Mrs Johnson said with an open grin. "He had four." She wiped her plump hands on her apron and picked up the plate and offered it to Bones.

"I don't eat sweets...specially FRIED sweets...those are very bad for you...and bad for Lance." she said. Mrs Johnson's face fell. "Too much fat and sugar will eventually result in you becoming morbidly obese..."

"Bones knows lots of...stuff..." Booth said with a smile to the stunned woman. "She's a health NUT." he said facing Bones. "But I LOVE sweets...fried sweets, baked sweets any kind of sweets. I'd love one." He popped a donut in his mouth and grabbed Bones by the arm. "Can I take another for later?" he asked with his most charming smile.

"Booth?" Bones protested but it was too late she'd been marched out of the apartment quick smart.

"Come on Lance..." he yelled as an after thought.

"What are you doing Booth?" Bones asked as she found herself being propelled up the hallway.

"Bones...we need her. She's nice and she was being nice to Lance...he needs some nice."

"She can be nice Booth and still feed him healthy food."

"You can't tell people what to eat Bones."

"Well...technically we can...tell her what to feed Lance."

"Yes and technically we can have a twelve year old with no one to sit with him in the afternoon." Booth said quietly.

"Oh...I see your point." she said.

They entered the apartment and Lance went straight to his room. Mostly to avoid the questions from agent Booth who after changing his clothes went to the kitchen to get something out for dinner.

"Hey Lance!" he yelled. "Your lunch is in the fridge! Did you forget it?" Lance went cold.

"Um...no...I..." Booth was in the doorway of his room now leaning on the doorway.

"No I saw you put it in your backpack."

"Um yeah I did and then I took the sandwiches and the fruit out...cos..."

"You just wanted to eat the good stuff?"

"Um yeah." Lance said. "How'd ya know."

"I have Parker remember... I told you about him."

"Oh yeah."

"He's tried that too. You need to eat the healthy stuff too or you won't get any 'good' stuff ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." Booth went back to making his pasta and Lance threw himself back onto the bed.

"Man that was close." he said with a sigh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone for there reviews and alerts. I really appreciate each and every one. It helps when people tell you what they enjoyed. So Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to Jamie who made me a lovely banner which I've tried to fit as my profile picture. :)

Thank you again to MaudlinMuse who let me pick at her brain...again :)

Chapter 3

It had been three days and both Bones and Lance had become so comfortable with their unspoken arrangement that neither of them gave it much of a thought.

Booth was happy that Lance had settled into school so easily and seemed to be thriving. He loved Mrs Johnson and she was still watching Lance in the afternoons despite Bones' helpful suggestions in the diet department. Everything in the combined Sweets/BrennaBones household seemed to run smoothly. Of course the whole sleeping on the couch thing was getting a little old but...well it was early days.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth woke to find Lance again standing over the couch. He called it the breakfast position. Still he had to smile, the kid was already dressed for school with his back pack on.

"Hungry Lance?" Booth asked.

"Yep...can we have pancakes?"

"We sure can...ready for school early today, aren't we Lance? Something special on?" Lance gave a nervous giggle.

"Nope." he said with a grin. He really just wanted to get there. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could get home again. His favourite shows started around nine-thirty and it was a stretch to get back here in time. He wished he could take his scooter so he didn't have to walk but there's no way he could hide that.

Bones arrived from her run and kissed Lance on the cheek. "Morning Lance." she said with a smiled through his mouthful of food.

"Mor...ning." she said around his pancakes. Bones continued into the kitchen and kissed Booth on the cheek too. His eyes lit up with the unexpected affection.

"Thanks Bones!" he said with surprise. She pointed to his apron.

"Your apron says 'Kiss the Cook'." she said with a smile. "You're the cook." Booth looked down at the apron but he still found himself smiling.

"That I am Bones that I am."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

They were nearly all ready when Booth's phone rang. "We have a case." he said as he hung up the phone.

They were all in the car within moments and on there way to drop Lance off at school. Booth opened his mouth to give the usual instructions when they got there but Lance got in first.

"You don't have to say it all again. I get it. I know it off by heart...really."

"Ok...be safe." Booth said. They really had to get going anyway. Bones smiled and waved.

"Have a good day." she called to the closed door.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Half an hour later and Lance was settled in his favourite spot with a can of soda and a bag of potato chips watching his favourite show.

Bones and Booth were just arriving at the scene in the middle of the State Forest. They tramped through the heavily wooded area with cameras and equipment until they came to the badly decaying remains of the victim. Bones poked and prodded and made the odd comment about her findings, while Booth watched. As always he was fascinated by the way she worked...with her knowledge...with her.

"Booth." he said as he answered his ringing phone. Bones went on picking and prodding, taking in every aspect of the crime scene until she heard it...

"Principal Myers...what can I do for you?" Something very akin to fear washed through her at those words. Booth waved at the phone and put it on speaker so she could hear.

"We're both here." he said.

"Yes well Agent Booth, when we had our visit the other day... I was pretty sure that we agreed that young Lance would start the next day." Booth went pale.

"He did!" he said. Bones prodded faster and pretended she didn't hear, discretely moving further away.

"I can assure you he hasn't been here Mr Booth...not even once."

"Oh...damn...sorry...I...I really don't know what to say." He looked at Bones for support but she wouldn't look at him. "Look I'm gonna have to get back to you...but rest assured Lance will be there tomorrow."

"That's fine. I hope he's alright."

"Just left him a half an hour ago at the gate...he's fine." For now, Booth thought.

"I see. Well then we'll see him tomorrow."

"You will."

Booth snapped his phone shut and stormed over to Bones.

"I need to get these remains back to my lab now please!" she called.

"Booth I...I have to get back to the lab."

"Bones did you have anything to do with this?"

"Booth...this isn't the time. We need to solve this crime. We're at work."

"I'm not leaving this Bones so you may as well answer me."  
>"He didn't want to go Booth..." Booth threw his hands up in the air.<p>

"He's twelve Bones...of course he didn't want to go...he was scared." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then realised they were putting on quite a show.

"What she said...get this stuff back to the lab.." he said. "NOW!" They all bounced into action scattering this way and that to do as they were bid.

"This isn't over Bones." Booth said. "Let's go." Bones followed him to the car a little confused and hurt at his reaction.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance was in his element, totally unaware that his life of leisure had just ground to a screeching halt, as had his ability to sit on his favourite couch.

It was eleven o'clock and he really should've done some work but there was still time, or so he thought.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Hodgins walked into Angela's office with a grin.

"Trouble in paradise I'm afraid." he said.

"Booth and Bones?" Ang asked with a look of tragic disappointment on her face. "Awww...what happened.

"Apparently, the little weird guy hasn't been going to school...like at all." Ang's eyes widened.

"At all?" she asked. "Why?"

"Bones said he didn't wanna." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh? OH! Oh no...oh Brennan...Was Booth pissed?"

"Oh yeah..."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Your angry with me." Bones said as she glanced sideways at Booth. His jaw was set in angry angle like he was grinding his teeth.

"Yes." One word...one word wasn't good, even if the word was an affirmative answer. Bones eyes were misting a little Booth was never THIS mad at her. Even when he chastised her over something that she'd said or done, he eyes always held a hint of a smile.

"I...I …..he's been on his own for a long time Booth. In tribes..." Booth puffed out a hard breath.

"Don't." he said. Ok another one word answer and it wasn't even in the affirmative this time.

"Don't what Booth?"

"Don't start trying to justify what you did. Don't try and draw comparisons between our situation and some tribe...none of the mumbo jumbo tribe talk."

"But..."

"But nothing Bones...I need a minute to calm down."

"Ok." she said. "Where are we going?"

"Home to pick up our twelve year old truant."

"Well technically he he isn't a truant."

"No...apparently he had permission."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance was taking a swig out of a large pop bottle when a key turned in the lock. He jumped up spurting Dr Pepper all over ...even on Booth's bedding that he hadn't bothered to move.

"Well well well. A fine mess you've gotten yourself into." Booth said as the stunned young boy stood there, like a deer caught in headlights with brown liquid dripping off his white t shirt and Bones beige couch.

"Um...hi." he said with a nervous giggle.

"Hi?" Booth asked.

"Oh dear...you really should pour this into a glass Lance." Bones said as she surveyed her messy couch.

"Bones. Bigger fish to fry here." Booth said with irritation.

"Would you like to tell me why you're not at school?"

"Not so much." Lance said under his breath. "Um...would you believe early day?"

"Um...NO!" Booth said. "Get your stuff... you're coming with us to the Jeffersonian...Tomorrow I'm going to deliver you to that school myself."

"Awww man." Lance said looking at Bones for support.

"She won't help...and this isn't over...we'll talk about your punishment tonight." Bones glared...she knew Booth was angry, but she really didn't like his tone.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hi Lance." Cam said with a questioning look over his head at both Booth and Bones.

"Hi Dr Saroyan." Lance said quietly and without his usual smile.

"Not at school?" she asked.

"No...not today. But DEFINETLY tomorrow." he said to her, but with a look to Bones who looked peeved and Lance who was definitely shamefaced.

"Ok then." she said with a smirk. "Oh there was story there... but for the moment there was a case."

"I need to get to the remains." Bones said. Lance went to follow her but Booth caught the back of his jacket.

"Nope...this way. You can do some reading in Bones office."

"Aww come onnn." Lance whined. "Can't I even see where all the action happens?"

"Don't you worry about action..." Booth said testily. "Come on."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones was on the platform intently examining the remains.

"You ok sweetie?" Ang asked. Bones pursed her lips.

"Booth's mad at me." Zac passed instruments to Bones as she asked for them seemingly unaware of the ensuing conversation.

"Ok...what exactly did you do?" Ang asked.

"I left a key for Lance so he could let himself in and not have to go to school." she said matter of factly. She still wasn't entirely sure what all the fuss was about. Angela took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow!" she said as she shook her head. "That is...that is sooo not good." Bones stood... up a frown creasing her brow.

"Why? He didn't want to go..." she said. "He wants to home school himself." she said proudly.

"A.n.d Booth said he had to go to school?" Angela asked carefully.

"Yes. Booth thought he was going to school. "

"Why did he think that?"

"Because...it was better that way. Booth is an Alpha male. He needs to feel like he's the head of the family. It's important to him Ang."

"That bit I get...but you undermined him hon..big time."

"No...no I didn't. I didn't GIVE the key to Lance. I left it on the counter where he could find it by himself."

"Oh honey...still REALLY wrong." Ang could only imagine how Booth must be feeling. "Booth would have had good reasons for wanting Zac to go to school. And he's only twelve. He shouldn't be alone all day."

"He said that Lance needed to mix more with his peers."

"My parents thought that too." Zac added. "They had me take singing lessons so that I would gain confidence and be better able to relate with other people." he said blandly.

"Yeah...so not helping here Zac...why don't you go and see if Hodgins wants to blow something up?"

"Ok." he said, although he didn't think this case required anything to be blown up.

"The thing is...if you felt strongly about Lance being home schooled you should have talked to Booth. You lied and you gave Lance the message that it was ok to do that too."

"I don't lie Ang."

"It was a lie of omission Bren. It's the same thing." Bones went back to working on the case but her mind was a little more cloudy than it was before.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"I'm not going to punish you here...but we are going to talk." Booth said. Lance gulped.

"Ok."

"How did this little arrangement work?" Booth asked. "We TOOK you to school everyday...we picked you up every afternoon form Mrs Johnson's house."

"Um...yeah...well... after you drove off in the morning I would kind of walk home and let myself in."

"How?" Booth asked. " Did you pick the lock?" He asked wildly waving his arms around. Lance giggled. He couldn't help himself. Booth leaned on the desk in front of him. "This is NOT funny."

"I know." Lance said more soberly. "I...um..."

"Had a key?"

"Kinda."

"Where'd you get it?"

"From the counter."

"A key just appeared on the counter?"

"Kinda."

"Lance."

"It was on the counter...I'm not lying."

"Did you see someone put it there?" Lance dropped his head onto his hands. He felt like the biggest sellout ever.

"Yes." Booth could see how much that last answer hurt the boy. He tossed a book in front of him from Bones' shelf.

"Here start reading." he said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

It was a silent trip home in the car. Lance hadn't been punished since he'd been at this place and he wasn't entirely sure what it would mean, although he had a feeling...his mind had mostly shut down that terrible time with those other people before he had gone to live with his adoptive parents. They'd loved him and spoiled him but he'd been taken over his Dad's knee a time or two. He knew the difference between a spanking from someone who loves you and a beating from someone that doesn't.

Bones was wondering how they were ever going to resolve this and what punishment Booth had in mind. She knew though that he would talk to her first. That made her feel a bit bad. Perhaps Ang had been right about her leaving the key without saying anything.

Booth was still angry, he'd wanted to give Lance a nice home with two caring parents...sort of. He thought they had. Now he felt like a sole parent to two kids, three counting Parker. He had a feeling the oldest was going to give him the most grief.

BONESBONESBONESBONESONES

"Go to your room and close the door Lance. I need to talk to Bones." Lance looked at Bones with sad eyes and ran to his room. He'd made them fight and he didn't want them to fight.

"Booth...I knew he could manage on his own." Bones tried to explain. Booth opened the fridge and took out a beer and then put it back again. There were things he had to deal with first.

"You KNEW Bones? You knew that he could manage what exactly? His school work? Manage to get through life without ever having to interact with anyone...never play sport or go to a birthday party? Manage to walk home from school everyday when I thought he was safe …? With no one to watch out for him? You knew that he wouldn't try and cook and maybe set the house on fire or something equally dangerous? How did you know all this? I know you're a genius Bones but you're not a psychic. You can't tell the future.

"Actually Booth psychic's do not really see the future."

"GOD DAMN IT BONES! That is SO NOT the point!"

"I know..." Bones said her eyes suddenly full and ready to overflow. Booth felt like a heel.

"Bones, Bones don't cry. Please. I didn't mean to shout ok? Ok Bones?" he said as he touched her cheek gently. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to emasculate you."

"Whoa whoa there Bones...nobody has been emascu...whatever you said there. My masculinity is still in tact. Still there doing just fine."

"Ang said that I undermined you."

"See. Ang gets it. You did undermine me. I told Lance something and without even saying anything to me you told him it was ok not to listen."

"I didn't mean to do that Booth.." Bones said sadly. "I KNOW how important it is to you to be the alpha male. So I didn't GIVE the key to Lance. I PLACED the key on the counter." she said. She was even smiling like that made a difference. "Then he was able to pick the key up and make up his own mind. I was giving him a choice." Booth ran his hand through his hair with frustration.

"Twelve year olds don't get to make choices about the important things in their life."

"But Booth...he has already said he was homeschooling himself before."

"Aww Bones. Did you check his work? Where was he when we came home to get him.?" Bones looked sheepish.

"Watching television."

"Uhhuh. I have an advantage over you Bones. I WAS a twelve year old boy once. I bet if you go and check that computer you find that very little if NO work has been done over the last few days."

"Oh but Booth... He knows he has to learn even if he doesn't go to school."

"Go check...and HE is going to school." Bones went to go check but he snagged her tone softened.

"It's natural Bones for kids to act that way...that's why the adults have to be in charge."

Bones returned a few minutes later after having very few words with Lance. And checking his computer.

"It seems..." she started. Booth flashed his pearly whites and crossed his arms. "That maybe Lance was distracted a little by the cable television." she said.

"I told you so." Booth said unable to resist. "That's why the state employs teachers to yell at kids all day so they pay attention to what they're doing."

"Ok. But you know Booth I never really agreed with the premise of television...and all those channels..."

"No no no..we're not going to blame this on inanimate object."

"But it isn't inanimate when it's turned on Booth."

"Bones...he did the wrong thing. He needs to be punished." Bones wasn't really sure what to say to that. He had done the wrong thing but he did it because he thought it was ok with her."

"But Booth..I left him the key."  
>"I know...feeling a little guilty now?"<p>

"Maybe we should just forget the punishment this time."

"Nope...did the wrong thing. I'm going to spank him. Any objections to that form of punishment Bones?"

"Well no...not in theory...it has long been established that..."

"Simple yes or no Bones."

"Well maybe not this time...it wasn't only his fault."

"Then Maybe I should spank you too..." he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I Bones?" Booth was enjoying her discomfort, it was the highlight of his day actually.

"I'm not a child..."

"Oh really..."

"And I've never been spanked in my life."

"Now I never would have guessed that one." he said sarcastically. He had no intention of spanking her. He knew that knowing she helped to get Lance spanked would be enough of a wake up...he hoped anyway. "Better behave then Bones." For once she was speechless as Booth disappeared into Lance's room.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance looked up sharply when Booth entered. He was really gonna get it now. Dr Brennan would have surely told him he hadn't done any work.

"Not your best few days champ." Booth said. Lance looked down miserably.

"I'm sorry I made you two fight."

"That wasn't fighting Lance...that was banter. Bones and I we don't always see eye to eye. We like to try and change each others mind...a lot."

"Ok...so you're still...friends?" Lance asked. "What are you anyway? Are you just friends or girlfriend and boyfriend..?"

"That is a question that a room full of geniuses can't work out Lance and it isn't a question for today. Today...all the questions have been answered and we talk about what happens next."

"I really don't wanna go to school."

"I know...and maybe I should have talked to you more about that...I am hearing you Lance but there will be no negotiation on that. You have to go to school. No ifs ands or buts."

"But I can..."

"Nope. Maybe you could but you didn't. Too many other things to took your attention. Besides, you need to be with other kids. Believe me you'll thank me."  
>"I doubt that..."<p>

"Well we'll see... anyone bothers you I'll send Bones up there to talk them to death." he said with a chuckle. Lance giggled too, he couldn't help himself. "Just joking. WE love Bones don't we?" Lance nodded.

"She helped me."

"Yeah...she did the wrong thing for the right reason. But you both deceived me and that wasn't cool."

"I'm sorry Agent Booth."

"Now we got a situation."

"You're gonna spank me aren't you?"

"Yeah fraid so."

"Have you been spanked before Lance?"

"Yeah a few my Dad...Not my real Dad."

"I know about the stuff...you know...with your real Dad..." Lance looked away.

"I have to say this to you Lance and then I'll never mention it again unless you want to talk to me... I won't hurt you like that ever and I won't ever use more than the flat of my hand." Lance turned his head around and his eyes were filled with tears. "Do you trust me?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good." He took the young boys hand and guided him over his knee.

"One smack for every year... how old are you again?" Booth asked in an attempt to lighten the mood just a shade.

"Ten." Lance said.

"So that'll be twelve and an extra one for lying." Booth said with a shake of his head. He brought his hand back and landed a noisy spank on Lance's jean covered bottom.

"Ow."

He followed that first hard one with several more just like it, smacks that had Lance wriggling and kicking in an effort to elude the fire that was starting to build in his pants.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop!" he yelped. He pushed off the carpet and tried desperately to swing his bottom for side to side away from Booths's sharp smacks but it was no use. The man held him steady, doing his utmost to ignore the boys cries for him to stop. He finished the spanking with gusto, making sure he'd feel the last couple every time he sat... at least for that evening.

Finally it was over and he helped Lance stand and he pulled him into a hug. "Shh,sh,sh." he crooned. It's all over now." Lance clung on and sobbed into Booth's shirt.

"I'm...so..r..ry..." Lance sobbed.

"I know you are...it's over." Booth said.

"You're n..ot still mad?" The sad young boy asked with a hitched breath.

"No Lance. I was a little mad...but adults worry about what could have happened."

"I won't do it again."

"I know you won't.." Booth said with a smile. "Cos I'm gonna take you all the way in and deliver you to your teacher."

"Awww Man!" Lance whined.

"No complaining...or I might just hold your hand."

"I won't complain Agent Booth."

"And kid...you can drop the Agent anytime now." Booth said. "Put some pj's on...I think Bones might need a hug..." He was nearly out the door and he turned. "WE love you, you know Lance." Lance flew across the room and into Booth's arms.

"I love you too." He said once again clinging and soaking up the comfort that he'd been missing.

Bones stood nervously outside the door listening. She tried to walk away but every time she did she found herself drawn back to the same spot agin. Her heart literally hurt every time Lance cried out. It confused her...a heart was an organ the same as any other organ...it can't break or feel pain... unless one is having a heart attack...and she wasn't having a heart attack. The only thing that stopped her from barging into that room was the trust she had in Booth. He would never hurt a child.

When Booth opened the door finally she almost fell inside.

"Checkin up on me there Bones?"

"No..no...I was curious to know what was happening in there and …..I feel bad." she said with her face screwed up. Booth couldn't help but smile...when she wasn't driving him crazy she was sooo cute.

"I'm sure you do Bones. But like I told Lance...it's over. Tomorrow's a new day."

"Ahh so you spanked him... he payed the price for his infraction … and then the next day he is able to start again fresh?"

"That's right Bones."

"Good." she said finally relaxing enough to smile. "Better I think than a punishment that goes on for days.."

"I agree."

"Let's get Thai for dinner." she said.

"See you never really gave me an apology Bones...not one that made me feel better."

" I'm sure I did..."

"Nope...I believe that you blamed the television." he said with a smile.

"Ok...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Lance wasn't going to school."

"Hmm... not much of an apology Bones. It's not making me feel much better." Bones rolled her eyes and went for the phone to order dinner but as she passed Booth, he popped her bottom hard.

"Booth!" she yelped.

"Ok... NOW I feel better."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank every one for their reviews and alerts. I appreciate each and every one :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

The next morning Booth woke and there was no Lance hanging over the couch waiting for food. He got up and pushed open the stubborn kid's door.

"Rise and shine Lance." He said with a smile. "Today is when the fun begins." Lance answered by pulling the pillow over his head. "Come onnn. We talked about this. It's happening...you want pancakes?"

"Nope not hungry." Lance knew he had to go but he just wanted to block it all out for a little while longer. The not being hungry thing was a blatant lie. His tummy felt like it was eating itself. It hadn't had food since he'd had a snack before bed the night before.

"Now I know that's not true. You're always hungry."

"Nope."

"Suit yourself." Damn, Booth thought. He hoped it would go a little easier. He'd go tough if he had to but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Bones got home from her run and Lance still hadn't made an appearance.

"Where's Lance?" she asked. By this time Booth had decided to bring out the big guns. He'd made eggs and had bacon sizzling in a pan.

"Still in bed." He said flicking a dishtowel widely around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Bones asked with a grin at Booth's antics. "Shouldn't we wake him up if he has to go to school?"

"I am..."

"But he's in the other room." she said with confusion.

"I'm wafting Bones." Booth whispered.

"Wafting?" Bones asked in her normal voice with a chuckle. "Why?"

"Shhhh Bones." Booth whispered again. "I'm trying to entice the kid out with the bacon and eggs."

"Ohhhh...Lance!" she called. "Booth's made bacon and eggs." Booth threw the towel in the sink and shook his head. I give up, he thought. It was gonna have to be go tough. He was all prepared to go and make Lance get up when the boy appeared, though still in his pyjamas. Still, baby steps. Booth passed him a plate laden with bacon and eggs.

"Eat up." he said with a smile. "Toast's on it's way."

"Thanks." Lance said stony faced. He chewed and swallowed through most of the plate without talking then when he got to the end he picked up his last piece of bacon and nibbled on it. "I don't know why you can't give me one last chance." he said. "I'll do my work I promise." He looked at Bones with sad dog eyes. "Please?" Bones looked at Booth.

"No." he said. "You're going to school." He spoke to Lance but looked at Bones.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Half an hour later and they were all ready and in the car.

"You don't really have to walk me in A..Booth." said Lance with what he hoped was a winning smile.

"It will be my pleasure." Booth said sarcastically. Bones looked from one to the other of them. She was missing something.

"Booth..." she said with a smile. "Lance is twelve...I'm sure he is MORE than capable of finding his class by himself." Booth shot Bones a brief but firm look.

"It isn't really about what he CAN do but what he WILL do." he said. "We trusted him...well I trusted him and he didn't do the right thing. NOW I'm going to escort him..."

"Ohhh." Bones said a with look of realisation. "So this is more of the parental responsibility thing...You're making a point."

"Yes Bones." Booth said with a smile. "I'm making a point...See...so you get that point Lance?"

"Yes." Lance said with a sarcastic sigh. No point wasting the winning smile now.

They arrived out the front of the school and Booth parked the car and came around to Lance's side. He waited and waited until he had to knock on the window. Finally the door opened and a less than enthusiastic Lance stepped out.

"You'll be fine." Booth said walking alongside him.

"Uhhuh sure." Lance said.

"It could be fine." Bones said from the other side of Lance. She had her arm wrapped inside his suddenly like she was escorting a suspect to jail.

"Oh kill me now." Lance said shooting a look around to see if anyone was watching them while he tried to disentangle himself.

"What are ya doin Bones?" Booth asked.

"I'm helping." she said. "The responsibility for Lance is shared between the two of us...so if we're making a point...we should be making it together." Booth helped Lance to escape from Bones' hold with a role of his eyes.

"Bones..." he said pulling her off to the side. "We're making a point here...not trying to make the kid an outcast." At her hurt look he softened. "It's a guy thing Bones. Young boys are...they're sensitive." he finished with a conspiratorial tone.

"Ok...I understand." she said. "I'll just wait in the car."

"Thanks Bones." Booth said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Tomorrow Bones we're going to have to get another bed from my place...for Parker." Booth said ashe sat opposite her at the diner. Bones smiled and helped herself to one of his fries.

"That's right...we'll have both the boys this weekend."

"Uhhuh...I can't wait." Booth said enthusiastically. "If one child is fun two should be..." Bones nodded.

"More fun..." she added helpfully. We should...plan... something stimulating and educational to do." she said. "Like an exhibit...or..." Booth tried not to laugh.

"As fun as that sounds Bones...maybe they might like something a little more kid like ...maybe mini golf or bowling." Bones grinned widely.

"I'd like to bowl." she said enthusiastically. "And then we could get some food."

"Sounds like a plan Bones." Booth couldn't believe how content all this domestic bliss made him. Simple but happy times, he thought.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

When they stopped at Mrs Johnson's house that afternoon they were both hesitant. Lance's school day could have gone either way. Bones was the first to ring the bell. She had been well warned by Booth about the aftermath and the possibility of no babysitter if she alienated Mrs Johnson, so she was ready when the older woman opened the door.

"Mrs Johnson."she smiled.

"Hi...Mrs Johnson." Booth said.

"We've come to collect Lance." he said with smile.

"That is an obvious statement Booth." Bones said with a giggle. "WE would never be here if didn't have to pick up Lance." Having made herself laugh, bones kept on giggling until Booth stepped in front of her.

"That may have come out wrong." Booth said with a smile. "What Bones MEANT to say..." he said while holding her back with a hand behind his back. "Was that we would never have had the PLEASURE of meeting you if we hadn't have fostered Lance."

"Hi!" Lance said suddenly appearing at the door with a giant smile. "I'll get my stuff."

"How was your day?" Booth asked.

"OK." Lance said blandly. His voice said one thing but the shine in his eyes told another.

They said their goodbyes and then headed back to their own apartment. Booth nodded to Bones as Lance hopped skipped and jumped.

"See." he said. "I was right." Bones grinned.

"Right about what exactly?"she said.

"He had a good day."

"I don't know how you can determine that by a simple childish physical moment Booth." Bones said incredulously.

"I determine it by his eyes Bones." Booth said with a knowing smile. "The eyes are the window to the soul."  
>"That is just impossible Booth." Bones said with a scoff. "If in fact there was such a thing as soul, it wouldn't be able to be seen. And as for the eyes being a window..."<p>

"Bones, Bones,Bones." Booth said. "It's a saying...not meant to be taken so literally."

"Ohhh. I see." Bones said with a smile... "through my windows." Booth grinned at her joke that was as always just a little off, but the fact that it made her smile made him smile also.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"You should slow down a little Lance." Bones said. "I don't know how you don't choke on your food."

"I'm just hungry." Lance said shovelling another forkful of mac and cheese into his mouth. He barely tasted the food before swallowing to make room for more.

"Lance...Bones told you to slow down." Booth said.

"No she didn't. She said I SHOULD slow down. She didn't say I HAD to slow down."

"He's right Booth." Bones said. "I should have said...SLOW DOWN LANCE."

"Bones, he knew what you meant."

"Maybe but I should have been more clear...Lance slow down." she said.

"I'm finished." Lance said with a grin.

Deciding that there would be bigger battles ahead and to let that one slide Booth determined to find out more abut Lance's day.

"Sooo...?" he asked

"Yeesss..." Lance answered.

"Your day Lance...what HAPPENED? Did you make friends?...did you do anything fun?"

"Actually it wasn't so bad." Lance said. "I joined the glee club and the kids were nice."

"Glee club...nice..glee club." Booth repeated. "And your friends?"

"Yeah they're in the glee club too." he said.

"Okay...that's good...glad you had fun."

"Yeah." Lance said. "I have homework."

"Good, good." Booth said. "You go and do your homework." Booth said.

After Lance disappeared into his bedroom Booth started to load the plates into the dishwasher.

"So that's good Booth...he's happy." Booth smiled. "You may have been right."

"May have been?"

"Well it's only been one day." she said with a sideways glance at Booth. "He may even join up for stick ball or something tomorrow." she said. Booth smiled at both her unusual perception and the fact that she thought kids actually played stick ball in school nowadays. But he knew what she meant and she knew him. That's what made him happy. And if Lance would rather sing than play ball.. that would be ok too.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

The next day, Lance was back to leaning over the couch again. It was a simple thing but it was like the sun shining to Booth...it was the promise of a bright and enthusiastic day.

"Good morning sunshine." Booth said with his own pearly white smile. Lance reddened.

"Booooth..." he said, embarrassed to be called such a silly name. He hadn't even realised that he'd inadvertently dropped the Agent.

"I was referring to your happy face." Booth said with a grin. He ruffled the boys hair and then pointed him the the bathroom. "Shower." he said. "I'll start the breakfast."

A short while later a fully dressed Lance sat up at the breakfast bar and shovelled down his breakfast. This time it was for two reasons. One because he was starving and the other because he was actually looking forward to going to school.

"Lance...slow down...you cannot possible digest that food when you hardly even chew it." Bones said.

"Sh..o...rry." Lance said through a mouthful.

"Oh Lance." Booth said. "This afternoon, you stay and wait for me at school. I'm finishing early...I'll come get you."

"Why?" Lance asked.

"We're gonna head on over to my place to pick up Parker's bed. It's my weekend with him." Lance felt the bottom fall out of his world. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. The real child was coming. He knew that Booth had his own son but he hadn't let himself think as far ahead as actually having to share Booth and Bones with him.

"Where's the bed gonna go?" he asked.

"In your room silly." Booth said. "It's gonna be great... you'll be able to share everything."

"Yeah great." Lance said as he forced himself to smile. Can't wait."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. They make my day :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you to MaudlinMuse as always xoxo

Chapter 5

Lance was surprised how much he enjoyed school...again. The kids were friendly and encouraged him to join in their games. Today at lunch they'd all been talking about a movie that was on that they were going to see. The new Harry Potter one. Lance hadn't been to the movies for ages. He'd accepted readily when he'd been invited to join them. The problem was, he had no idea if he'd be allowed to go...not without adults, but he really wanted to. AND there was the problem of Parker coming. Everything would probably revolve around what the little prince wanted.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance was so full of the stuff in his head that he almost walked straight past Booth who was waiting at the gate.

"Lance." Booth called.

"Oh hey Agent Booth." the startled boy said with a smile.

"Let's go buddy."

"Ok." Lance said with enthusiasm. Not.

They drove towards Booth's apartment in relative silence. Booth kept glancing in the rear view mirror at Lance's face.

"Everything alright there Lance?" he asked.

"Yep." Lance said.

"School was ok?"

"Yep."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Lance said. Booth frowned, something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Want a burger?" Lance nodded.

"And a shake?" he asked. "And fries."

"Oh of course fries...goes without sayin." Booth said as he tried to draw the kid in and it worked for a while. Lance started to chatter about this and that...the trip to the movies was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. If he asked and the answer was no it'd be all over. This way he could maybe find a way and they wouldn't be expecting it. He'd get punished...but after the event.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance followed behind Booth as he unlocked the door to his old apartment. They were going to have to decide what to do about all this...the living arrangements...it was silly to keep up two apartments like this. He looked at the bare space where his TV had been, at least he'd taken that. Bones' apartment had everything else, except for Parker's stuff, which was why they were there, he thought as he dragged himself back to the task at hand. He looked over and Lance was just standing there waiting to be told where to go next.

"Come on, lets get this done and we can go home." He smirked at himself. It was funny, this apartment had been his home for a while, but now home was with Bones and Lance, where ever that may end up being. Now all they had to do was to fit Parker into that too and all would be perfect.

But perfect for Lance it wasn't. The easy camaraderie they'd shared while munching on burgers seemed to evaporate as soon as they stepped into Parkers room. There were so many things in that room that cut through him like a knife. Photos of Booth and Parker...some of the two together happy and smiling at the camera and some photos of Parker by himself obviously taken by his doting Dad. Right. Why wouldn't Booth take photos of his son, he loved him.

"Hey Lance...pass me that tool over there will ya?" Booth called, pulling Lance from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." he said as he did as he was bid. "When's he commin?"

"Tomorrow after school." Booth said. "You two are gonna get along like a house on fire."

"I bet." Lance said under his breath.

"What was that?" Booth asked.

"I said I bet we will." Lance said sarcastically.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

The next day at school, Lance made plans with his friend for the next day. The movie theatre was in the mall so he knew where it was and how to get there. He'd been there quite a few times since he'd moved into Bones home with his foster parents. All he had to do was figure out how he was gonna escape without being seen. Shouldn't be too hard, he mused. There was bound to be plenty of moments when Booth and Bones would be hangin all over Parker. He'd just duck out then.

After school Lance walked home to Mrs Johnson's house kicking every rock and piece of garbage he could find. His bottom lip protruded as he sulkily pondered the impending meeting with Parker. Perfect Prince Parker, he thought. The real one.

The real one was nowhere to be seen when Booth came to collect him that afternoon. He smiled. Maybe he wasn't coming...but then he did need the distraction...

"Isn't he coming?" he asked Booth with genuine disappointment.

"Cause he is." Booth said, pleased that Lance was looking genuinely disappointed that Parker wasn't there. "His Mom is dropping him off in about ten minutes. Bones is at our place in case he gets there early...so chop chop." he said. "Got your stuff ?

"Yeah." Lance said. Better not keep the prince waiting, he thought.

"Thanks Mrs Johnson." Booth said as he passed her an envelope. "We really appreciate your help."

BONESBONESBONESBONSBONES

Back at the apartment, Lance went and dumped his bag in what used to be his room. He sighed at how cluttered the room now was with the extra bed.

"Lance...Parker's here!" Bones yelled from the living room. Lance walked slowly out to where Bones, Booth and the smaller version of Booth with blonde curls stood waiting.

"Parker meet Lance. Lance meet Parker." Booth said with a grin. The two boys eyed each other carefully. Parker didn't look anymore pleased than Lance did. "Well say hi." Booth said adding a small push to Parker's back.

"Hi." Parker said.

"Hi." Lance said. Bones looked on with confusion. Boys by nature were rambunctious and full of energy. These two boys didn't look like they were full of either.

"Lance...why don't you show Parker where to put his stuff..?" Booth said. This wasn't really going according to plan but it was early days. Lance walked off to the now shared room and Parker picked up his backpack and followed him with as much enthusiasm as his older sort of new sibling.

"We put your bed there." Lance said helpfully.

"Uhhuh." Parker said. "I think I'd rather have that bed."

"That's MY bed." Lance said.

"No it's not. My Dad and I have stayed her before and I always sleep there."

"Well now it's MY bed and you can't HAVE it." Lance said.

"I can if I want..cos DADDY is MY DADDY. He won't NEVER be YOUR Daddy for real." Parker didn't know why he said it or why he was being so mean except that this boy was now living with his Daddy and HIS Bones everyday and he didn't want him to. He turned around and headed towards Lance's bed.

Lance saw red..he flew across the room and slapped Parker hard on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow!" Parker wailed loudly. By the time Bones and Booth arrived in the room he was crying hard and Lance was almost in tears himself. He hid his pink hand behind his back.

"What's going on in here?" Booth asked.

"Are you hurt Parker?" Bones asked...what could have possibly happened in that short space of time?

"He HIT me!" Parker cried. Booth's face was astounded.

"You hit Parker?" Booth asked. It wasn't like Lance to hit someone...he always seemed kind of laid back. Bones lifted Parker's shirt.

"Let me see..." she said. Her loud sucked in breath alerted Booth to the truth and ducked his head to get a look himself. He couldn't believe his eyes as the red handprint came into view.

"Parker go with Bones." he said quietly. "I need to have a word with Lance."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones walked Parker out to the kitchen and poured him a glass of milk and put a few of his favourite cookies on a plate. He climbed up on the breakfast bar stool and sat down. Rather than immediately dunking like he normally would, he just sat staring into space occasionally glancing at the closed door. Bones didn't say anything but something was the matter. She may not have know a lot about kids but she'd seen enough suspects to know when someone was feeling guilty.

"Something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"No." Parker said.

"You're not eating your cookies..."

"Not hungry."

"Oh." Bones said. That was a possibility. Perhaps Parker had just eaten something before he came. And he had just been hit rather hard judging by the mark on his back.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth sat on the bed. He was shocked. He wasn't pleased but more than anything he was shocked. Lance was much bigger and this was sooo out of character. How did he react that was the question. His gut told him this deserved a spanking. Would that be right? Is it right to try and teach a child not to hit by hitting them? But then spanking wasn't hitting. He crooked his finger at Lance and the boy sidled over with a face that was a mixture of sadness and anger. Most of the anger had left him when he heard his hand crack against Parkers skin though. He never should have done was a fair bit bigger than the kid.

"Why would you do that Lance?" Booth asked. Lance looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"Did Parker say something?" Lance chewed his bottom lip. Should he tell? Nah, what would be the point...Booth wouldn't believe him and he'd get in trouble anyway for hitting a smaller kid AND one that was his own kid.

"I was just mad I guess.." Booth threw his hands in the air.

"Why?"

"Cos."

"Cos why?" Lance could see Booth wasn't going to give up here...he had to do something to throw him off the track.

"Cos I don't want his dumb bed in here." he said. So it didn't make a lot of sense but it was kind of the truth. Lance would be happy if both Parker AND his bed weren't in the room.

"You whacked an eight year old boy in the back hard enough to knock him over because you don't like his bed?" Booth asked incredulously. Lance said nothing but his eyes filled with tears. It was all going so wrong.

"I guess." he said.

"Well that's just not good enough Lance." Booth said. "You don't hit girls and you don't hit little kids. I'm gonna have to punish you." Lance nodded as a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. "I don't want you to think that I'm doing the same thing to you by spanking you. I'm the adult here. It's my job to teach you right from wrong. So if I spank you it isn't the same as hitting. You understand that don't you ?" Again with the nod. "Answer me."

"I understand."

"I want you to remember how you're feeling right now and I don't want you to repeat this mistake." Tears were now running freely down Lance's face and Booth felt bad. Better get it over and done with. He took the boy's hand and bent him over his knee and brought his hand down with a loud smack in the centre of his jean clad bottom.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Parker jumped at the loud clapping sound and Lance's cries. He looked at Bones who was looking sadly at the closed door.

"Lance is getting spanked for smacking you." She said feeling as though an explanation was necessary. This parenting required quite a lot of stating the obvious she mused. "Tomorrow will be a new start." Parker dunked the cookies and swallowed each one without hardly even tasting them. His Dad had never spanked him before and this had really been some of his fault. Maybe he should tell Bones what he did... "He'll be fine." Bones tried to reassure him.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance sobbed and hung onto Booth's pants for grim death while the man's large hand bounced off his bottom rhythmically.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Lance yelped. "Please...it hurts!" he had burst into loud tears now. He'd made Booth really mad and he didn't want him to be mad, specially while Parker was here.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

But if he told...he might get a spanking. But if he didn't...and Lance told...then he'd really get it.

"Bones?" he asked.

"Yes Parker?"

"Um...Bones?"

"You said that." Bones said with a giggle.

"Um yeah...um...

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"I'm...s...r...r..y." Lance wailed after a couple of sharp smacks met the tops of each of his thighs. Booth stopped and helped him to stand.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Parker blinked hard as Lance last wail cut right through him.

"Yes Parker do you need something?" Bones asked.

"Um...can I have some more milk?" he asked.

"You haven't even drunk that milk yet silly." she said.

"Oh yeah." Parker said suddenly draining the glass. The smacking sounds and the yelling had stopped finally and Parker didn't need anymore milk. He felt a little sick.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hey, hey.." Booth crooned as he pulled him into his arms. Lance dropped his head onto Booth's shoulder and sobbed noiselessly into his shirt.

"I do...n't wa...nt you to be m...ad at ..me." He sobbed wiping his nose on Booth's shirt. Booth took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the distressed young boy.

"You now how this works Lance...it's over...you don't do the same thing again and we all feel better."

"You s..ure you're not st..ill mad?" Lance's breathing had calmed now to slow hitched breaths.

"Positive." Booth said as he gave him and extra squeeze. "But I want you to apologise to Parker."

"Ok." Lance said. He'd apologise cos he shouldn't have hit him, but he didn't know how nice to him he could be.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Parker looked up when Booth flipped off the TV.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Lance said. His butt throbbed. "Really he added. That wasn't a lie in hindsight it hadn't been his smartest move.

"That's ok." Parker said.

"Can I go to my...the ...room now?" he asked. Of course...Booth thought finally, that's what all this was about. The room...Lance's room. It was a territory thing. He was really gonna have to talk to Bones about getting a bigger place.

"Yes you may." Booth said. He watched as Lance slowly walked into his room and closed the door.

"Can I go in there too Daddy?" Parker asked.

"How's about we give him a minute?" Booth said. "Besides you haven't given your old Dad a hug." Parker launched himself at Booth and let him be gathered up in his Dad's arms.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

After he'd had a cuddle with Parker and then switched the TV back on Booth headed to the kitchen to see Bones.  
>"Hmmm Bones...what's that delicious smell?" he asked.<p>

"Lasagne." she said with a proud smile.

"You made lasagne Bones?"

"Well I bought it...but I took it out of the package and put it in the oven...does that count?"

"It counts a lot." Booth smiled. Actually he hated store bought frozen lasagne., but he didn't have the heart to tell Bones that. "And you don't even eat meat..."

"Well ACTUALLY ..." she said with a giant grin...THAT'S the beauty of this...it's a vegetarian lasagne."

"Oh a vegetarian lasagne." he smiled. This was sounding more appetising by the minute. "Should be a favourite with the boys."

"YES! That's what I thought...lasagne...that kids like...with vegetables that they don't like so much...see one offsets the other."

"Uhhuh Bones...did you get garlic bread?"

"Yes I did." She was pleased that she'd thought of the obviously important ingredient of dinner without being prompted by Booth.

"Then we're all set." he said.

"Is Lance ok?" she asked the smile now gone from her face.

"He's fine."

"Why would he do that Booth?" she asked.

"I think it's about the room...about losing his space."

"Oh."

"Hmm...still no excuse for slapping Parker like that."

"No." Bones said.

"Bones sooner or later we're going to have to talk about a bigger place." She nodded.

"I can see that." She didn't know why she'd been holding out on a full blown relationship. Perhaps she hoped that with a shortage of rooms Booth would join her in her bed, thus alleviating the need for her to commit to something she may regret later. As it was, he was unwilling to participate in any sexual activity while they were not together as a couple. They were at an impasse.

"We'll talk." she said.

"Well good Bones." he said. It was a start. Yes it was it was a start.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

In the bedroom Lance lay on his tummy on his bed partly feeling sorry for himself and partly planning his escape. So far he hadn't come up with anything that was doable. He just had to hope that something would come up at the right time.

The door squeaked open and Parker's blonde curls poked through. Lance turned his head the other way.

"I'm sorry Lance." Parker said. He had to admit, apart from feeling guilty, he felt quite a lot of admiration for the older boy who'd had his bottom smacked...a lot by his Dad. When he didn't get an answer he tried again. "I know you didn't tell...thanks."

"No point...no one would have believed me."

"But I never knew he'd do that...you know spank you...he's never spanked me before." Lance turned his head and glared at Parker.

"That makes me feel sooo much better."

"Well...he prolly woullda if you told on me."

"Uhhuh, I'm sure he would." Parker didn't know what else to say. He quietly sat on his own bed and stared at Lance who turned his head towards the wall.

"Does your butt hurt much?" Lance sighed.

"No I like sleeping on my tummy." he said sarcastically. "Of course it hurts doofus." Parker tried to think of something that would help Lance to forgive him.

"I'll just sleep in my own bed then."

"Ok."

"If you need anything just ask."

"Ok."

"Bones is making lasagne."

"Hmmm."

"Bones don't cook much."

"I know."

"Are you sure there's nuffin you want?"

"There is one thing." Lance said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to review and to leave alerts. They mean the world to me . I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Especially you Jamie :)

Thanks as always to Maudlin Muse :) 

Chapter 6

Parker wandered back out to the kitchen where Bones and Booth were chatting.

"Hey Bud." Booth said. Then he frowned. "Did you just come from the bedroom?" Parker bit his lip.

"Kinda." he said.

"Did I tell you to give Lance a minute?" Booth asked gently.

"I wanted to see if he was ok..." he said without looking Booth in the eye. Booth lifted his chin and looked him squarely in the face.

"I told you not to." he said. "If Daddy tells you something you have to listen...ok bud?" Parker nodded seriously.

"Sorry Daddy." he said. Parker's heart was racing...was this it...? Was his Daddy gonna spank him like he had Lance? Bones was watching with curiosity to see how Booth would handle this too. Relief washed over Parker as Booth ruffled his hair and sent him back to the television with a pat on the behind.

"Don't let it happen again." he said with a smile. When he turned around Bones was staring at him.

"What?" he said a little sheepishly.

"I don't understand..." she said blankly.

"What don't you understand Bones?" Booth said as he tossed the salad.

"I don't understand the parental dynamics here." she said.

"Now I don't understand."

"Well apparently ONE of the duties of a parent is to teach the child...or children.." she said pointedly. "The difference between right and wrong, obedience. You said that children need consequences when they do something wrong."

"That's right Bones."

"Did you tell Parker NOT to go in to Lance?"

"Ye..s." Booth said. He had the terrible feeling amongst all this talking he was about to get caught up in a net.  
>"Unless I missed something...you missed the consequences part of your discussion with Parker." Booth thought back to what'd just happened.<p>

"Ok..it may have seemed that way..." he said.

"No Booth..." Bones said clearly. "It was that way." Bones put down the dish towel in her hand."I'm just going to check on Lance." she said. Bones was left with his salad...and his thoughts.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones knocked on Lance's door and then walked in.

"Hi Lance." she said. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." he said with a small smile. "Really." Bones nodded.

"You know...you slapping Parker like that...seemed a little out of character for you." Lance shrugged.

"He's annoying." Lance said.

"Oh?" Bones narrowed her eyes. She knew there was more to this story.

"Doesn't matter..." he said sadly.

"It matters to me." Bones said. "I'm a good listener if you want to tell me what happened."

"It was nothin."

"Maybe...why don't you tell me and then I can tell you if it's nothing or not." Lance chewed his bottom lip.

"He just said some dumb stuff and it made me mad." Bones nodded and waited.

"Okayyy." she said when nothing else was said.

"He wanted my bed. He said that he'd stayed here before and that this was his bed." Lance hadn't meant to blurt that out but it felt good now that he'd said it.

"I see." Bones said. "Is that all?" Lance's eyes filled with tears and Bones awkwardly patted his back.

"Just some stuff about Agent Booth bein his Dad and not mine...But it's the truth...he's not."

"No he's not. Not biologically, but caring about someone is not about sperm and blood types. Lance started to giggle at her easy use of the word. Booth would have choked if he heard. Oblivious, Bones kept on with her explanation. "Sometimes we realise that a person that means the most to us isn't related at all."

"Like you and Booth?" he asked curiously. Bones faltered.

"Yes...kind of like that."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth had come looking for Bones and overheard a little of what was being said, so he stood outside hoping to hear more. He couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't that he thought that Lance was lying, he was sure he had told the truth as he saw it... but he must have misunderstood. Parker would never be that mean...

"Sperm Bones? Really?" he thought.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

By the time Bones had returned to check if the dinner ws ready, Booth was waiting for her.

"I kind of heard some of that." he said.

"Good."

"I don't want Lance to feel bad...Bones I find it hard to believe that Parker could be that mean." he said.

"You think Lance was lying?" She asked with a scoff.

"No...no I'm not saying that, I'm sure HE thinks he's telling the truth, I just think that maybe he misunderstood what Parker said."

"What do you think Parker said?" Booth racked his brain but the answer to that question was hard to come up with.

"Maybe he said...I've stayed here before and I slept in that bed'." He mimicked in a child like voice.

"Ahh...that's not logical Booth. I don't think that Lance would hit Parker if he was being as nice as that."

"Hmmmpf." Booth huffed.

"Either way, he defied you and you did nothing."

"Well I wouldn't say I did nothing Bones. I told him not to do it again." Bones smiled smugly.

"Ok." she said.

"What ok Bones?"

"Nothing...just ok."

"He promised he wouldn't do it again Bones." he defended, although the words sounded empty even to him.

"Uhhuh."

"What uhhuh?" Bones sat down next to him so that he would still hear her when she lowered her voice to avoid Parker overhearing.

"Parker is your natural child Booth, I suppose it is perfectly natural for you to lean in his direction when ever there is an issue between the boys." she said carefully. In actual fact she felt a BIG lean toward Lance just at that moment...she'd been in his position and it wasn't a happy memory.

"No, NO Bones!" Booth said as he grasped both her shoulders and pulled her close. He really needed her to see that it wasn't like that...he loved Lance. He wasn't playing favourites. "There's no leaning here Bones...no leaning at all."

"Then why would you not be as stern with Parker as you were with Lance?"

"I honestly didn't realise I hadn't been..." Booth said quietly. "It's complicated Bones."

"I think I just may get it if you explain it to me."

"I know that Bones but first I have to explain it to myself."

"Oh. Well why don't you explain it out loud and I'll listen." she said with a straight face. Booth ignored her poor attempt at lightening the situation.

"Bones Parker is just a baby." Bones giggled and then realised he wasn't joking.

"Booth...Parker is far from being a baby." she said with a frown.

"Well he's younger." Booth said.

"He's quite intelligent..."

"He is isn't he?" Booth said proudly but missing the point entirely.

"Yes..."

"Bones...I have him for such a short time..I guess my biggest fear is that he'll go back to his Mom and hate me...and he won't want to see me anymore. I don't want his only memories of me to be ones where I'm the bad guy." Bones chuckled.

"Now that's just silly." she said. "For the most part Parker is a good little boy..."

"Yeah, he is..."

"So presumably he does get some kind of discipline from somewhere. Rebecca must punish him...obviously she wouldn't want to risk Parker hating her..and he clearly doesn't."

"Yeah...you're right." Booth said. "I'll try to make things more even. I don't want Lance to feel things aren't the same."

"Good." Bones said, satisfied that she'd made her point. Booth was sure too that there wouldn't be anymore trouble from Parker, he'd always been such a sweet boy.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

When Bones called him for dinner, Lance dragged himself up and headed for the table.

"Hey." Booth said giving Lance a one armed hug. "You hungry?"

"Yep." Lance answered as he took his place at the table. He found that sitting wasn't actually that bad.

Bones placed all the food proudly on the table.

"Eat." she said with a smile. Booth helped the boys load up their plates with the lasagne and frowned at each of them as they tilted their heads to peer at the insides.

"What's the green stuff?" Lance asked.

"That would be spinach and zucchini." Bones said enthusiastically. "They are both... very nutritious."

"Um...I didn't get any meat in mine Bones..." Parker said. "Just this black stuff." Booth tried to hide a smile as he urged the boys to just eat. He placed a few slices of garlic bread onto each plate.

"Bones went to a lot of trouble to prepare this for us boys. It would be polite to just eat it." He spoke nicely but the last few words were said with enough emphasis that they knew they had to do just that...eat it.

Lance frowned and poked his with his fork as he tried to separate the pasta from the stuff he didn't want.

"Don't kids need to eat meat?" Parker asked.

"Well technically Parker, Kids do need iron which you can get from meat, but you can also get iron from other sources...like spinach."

"I like the meat kind of lasagne though." Parker said.

"Ok Parker...duly noted... but tonight we have this." Booth said. "Just try it will ya?" Parker was far from convinced and took a bite out of his garlic bread.

Lance had poked around for a few minutes but eventually hunger got the better of him. He forked a piece and popped it onto the tip of his tongue making sure not to close his lips until he'd tasted it. He nodded and swallowed. "It's actually really good." he said with a triumphant smile. "Really, try some Parker." Parker was so happy that Lance had finally forgiven him enough to speak a whole sentence, that he did as Lance had done and popped it on the end of his tongue.

"It is good." he said with surprise.

"See I told you." Bones said with a smile a mile wide.

"Yes you did Bones." Booth said. Yet again she'd come up with the goods.

"So boys, we were thinking...tomorrow...bowling?" Booth said as they cleared the table. Parker's eyes lit up.

"Yay!" he squealed. "All of us even Bones?"

"Yes Parker even me." She was pleased that Parker wanted her to come. Lance however wasn't quite as enthusiastic. He succeeded in hiding it well though.

"Where's the bowling lanes at?" he kind of squeaked.

"At the rooftop at the mall." Booth asked. He had no idea why that would matter...probably just making conversation, he mused. Lance smiled big.

"Bowling sounds good." he said. "Um...what time are we going?"

"I booked the lane for five o'clock."

"Perfect." Lance said. He could NOT believe his luck. All he'd have to do would be to say he had to go to the bathroom or something and then sneak off. He'd leave a note or something so they wouldn't worry.

"See..." Booth said with a mega watt grin aimed at Bones. "Just one big happy family." Bones smiled back.

"Yes." she said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

The next day the boys managed to able to get on fairly well. Neither wanted to risk the bowling trip being cancelled. Parker watched cartoons while Lance stayed in his room trying to figure out how he was going to pay for the movie. He turned his Mom's debit card over in his hand. If only it still worked...but Booth and Bones had transferred the money into some sort of account he couldn't touch...he had some of his allowance but he didn't think it would be enough. He rifled through his jacket pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he'd written the details on of where to meet the others. Grim lipped, he got out his piggy bank and tipped the contents onto the the bed. He put the dollar notes into a pile next to the scrap of paper and then counted up the change..$8.53. He blew out a frustrated breath. He didn't even know how much the movies would cost. Maybe he couldn't go after all.

"Whatcha doin?" Parker asked suddenly bursting through the door. Lance rolled his eyes. That's all he needed.

"Counting my money." he said.

"Why?"

"Cos we're goin out."

"You don't need money...Daddy will pay."

"Ok." Lance said not really sure what to say. Before he realised what was happening, Lance grabbed up the scrunched up paper off the bed. "Give me that!" Lance hissed.

"What is it?" Parker said twisting around so he could read what it said. "Ooooh Harry Potter...is it a party?"

"No... now give it back."

"No way...this says 5:30." Parker said with confusion. "We're going bowling at 5:00." Suddenly it dawned on him. "You were gonna go to the moviesss."

"No I wasn't." Lance lied.

"Were so! Why would you be countin your money and why were you askin Dad where the bowling lanes were?" Parker said his golden curls swirling as he excitedly put two and two together. Lance huffed in defeat.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, os I can't go."

"Why not?" Parker asked.

"Well for ONE...the PEST of the century knows about it and would be only too pleased to see me busted. And for TWO I don't have enough money."

"Oh...I wouldn't you know...tell." Parker said peering at Lance through his hair.

"I bet." Lance said with a scoff.

"No really. I wouldn't..." Parker said slowly. "Not if you took me with you." Lance choked.

"As if!" he said.

"Awww come on Lance...I love Harry Potter and I ain't never been with just kids before."

"No...Booth'd skin me alive...especially if I took you. Sides...there's the money problem."

"I have money." Parker said. He could see that Lance didn't believe him. "I got money from my gran."

"How much?" Lance asked. "If it was his own money and he got to go as well...Lance thought to himself.

"Not sure. I have to count it again" he said. "I'll go get it. I hid it." Before Lance could answer he slipped out of the room.

When the door closed behind him he leaned against it while he tried to think.

Booth and Bones' voices could be heard clearly from the living room talkin animatedly about the show that was on. Parker wiped his brow nervously and tip toed up the hallway and into Bones room. After first checking that no one was coming, he opened up her closet and found his Daddy's suit coat. He ran back and had another peak to check if the coast was clear with the coat under his arm. Safe for the moment, he stuck his hand deeply into the pocket and retrieved the wallet he knew would be hiding in there. After opening it with shaking hands he quickly took out most of the paper money inside and then shoved it and the jacket back where he found it. He shut the door as quickly and quietly as he could and then escaped like he had a pack of guard dogs at his heels.

Parker's heart pounded as he locked the bathroom door and took a seat on the edge of the bath. He slowly counted out the notes and smiled. He felt a little bad for doing what he did but it wasn't really stealing...when he got his birthday money from his gran he'd put it back.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance looked up when the door opened again to a triumphantly beaming Parker.

"See...?" he said. "I told you I had money. $34.00."

"Wow." Lance said. "You really do have money."

Parker didn't try to hide his pleasure at Lance's obvious admiration. "So...can we go?"

"I dunno Parker. Lance would have already been in trouble for sneaking off and going by himself...but for taking Parker? "

"You HAVE to take me." Parker whined. "Please...if you don't take me I'll tell..."

"Don't be such a brat."

"I'm not a brat...I just wanna go with you...please...?" Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was SUCH a bad idea.

"Yu have to listen to me." Lance said.

"I will."

"I'm the one in charge."

"Yep."

"Ok then I guess."

Booth stuck his head through the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Parker bounced off the bed.

"Yep I sure am..."

"As I'll ever be." Lance said with wide eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one of them. I love to know what you think. I hope you like the next chapter :)

Thank you to MaudlinMuse as always :)

Chapter 7

Lance kept his eyes peeled as they made their way through the mall...he had to make sure that he had his bearings. The get away was going to have to be quick if they weren't going to be caught. Lance felt a little guilty, he didn't really want Bones and Booth to worry themselves sick, but he had to do this...he had to see the movie, and it had to be with friends. He didn't want to be taken there like a baby. He knew though what would happen if they were caught. He just hoped if it had to happen that they didn't figure out where they'd gone until the movie was over. There's no way he wanted Booth to storm into the movie theatre and drag them out in front of his friends.

What Lance didn't realise was that the crumpled up paper with the time, date and Harry Potter scrawled on it had fallen from his pocket and was sitting just under his bed just waiting to be found.

They stood at the counter and waited as Booth paid. He hesitated when he opened his wallet...there'd been more cash in there he was pretty sure.

"Is there a problem Booth?" Bones asked in a loud whisper...I can get this if you don't have enough..."

"I have ENOUGH Bones." he said with irritation I just thought I had more cash is all. I must have used it on something." He paid with his card and then handed them all their shoes. Parker's eyes didn't leave Lance's face, and he was never more than two feet away from him. He wasn't going to risk the older boy getting away without him.

"Back off a little will ya?" Lance hissed under his breath. "Why don't ya just tell em?" he mouthed.

"Ok,ok." Parker mouthed back. He dropped back a little but kept still followed Lance's every move. He hadn't missed his Dad missing the money and the guilt was seeping into his concious thoughts. What he'd done was probably the worst thing he'd ever done and he wasn't going to let it be for nothing.

Booth and Bones headed for the lane they'd been assigned.

"Come on boys...chop, chop...shoes on." he said happily. A lightbulb went off in Lance's head.

"I don't wanna change my shoes here." he said.

"Huh?" Booth said. Parker caught on and joined in.

"Me either." he said. "Can't we go to the rest room to change our shoes?"

"That's ridiculous." Booth said. "Why?"

"I...I don't want anyone to see my feet." Lance said lamely. He knew it sounded lame...hell he knew it WAS the lamest excuse ever, but well...he was clutching at straws here and time was running out.

"Me neither!" Parker wailed.

"Come onnn...!" Booth said. "They're just feet..." He bent to try and pull off Parker's sneakers and the little boy jumped up and hid behind the plastic bench seat.

"No." he squealed. Booth sighed.

"Come back here Parker." he said.

"I just wanna go to the restroom to change into my shoes." Lance said.

"Honestly Booth." Bones said. "I don't know what difference it would make to let them change privacy." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead." he said with exasperation. He and parker had been bowling dozens of times and he'd never asked to change his shoes in the bathroom. "You have exactly three minutes and then I'm comin to get you.

"We'll be quick." Lance said.

"Yeah we'll be quick." Parker mimicked.

"What about you Bones...?" Booth asked Bones as he settled on the seat next to her. "You frightened of people seeing your feet as well?" Bones looked at him seriously.

"No. Why would I?"

"You wouldn't Bones. That's the point. Most people aren't scared to change their shoes in public."

Lance tore off towards the exit with Parker hot on his heels.

"Whatta we gonna do with the shoes? Parker panted.

"Stick them here behind the trash."

"Won't that be stealin?"

"Only stealin if we leave the alley." Lance puffed out as he dropped his shoes. Parker did the same and both boys headed out of there as fast as they could run.

"Where ya goin?" Parker asked.

"You know where we're going." Lance answered.

"Yeah but isn't it quicker to go up that way?"

"It might be quicker but we'd also be more likely to be seen."

"Oh." Parker said as they headed for the elevator that was furthest away.

"Geez...thought you weren't gonna make it Sweets." A boy with long straight blonde hair said as they arrived finally panting. "This your brother?" he asked seemingly unimpressed.

"Yeah." Lance answered. It was easier than trying to explain their complicated relationship. Parker flushed with pride at his new upgrade in status.

"Hope he won't be a pain." the boy said.

"He won't." Lance said as he shot Parker a look of warning.

"I didn't do nothin." Parker said.

"And you won't." Lance said.

"That's what I just said." Parker said with a roll of his eyes. "Can we get some popcorn?"

"Just let me buy the tickets first." Lance said uncrumpling the notes and fishing out the few coins he had in his pocket.

"What about candy and some soda?" Parker asked as he tugged on Lance's pocket.

"We'll see." Lance said. God the kid made him sound like a grown up.

Bones sat tapping her foot waiting for Booth to return. He'd finally stalked off impatiently to look for the boys. She didn't know what could have been keeping them so long. First the boys and now Booth as well.

"Booth?" Bones asked...a little panic creeping into her voice at the sight of her worried partner. Booth was past panicking but he was trying to keep a calm facade for Bones' sake. The fact that he was holding two pairs of empty bowling shoes that didn't have two boys anywhere near them gave his secret away.

"Now don't panic Bones." he said. "I'm sure they've just gone off on some fun kid adventure."

"What fun Booth? You said THIS was fun for kids...you said that bowling was what kids like to do. Clearly if they've run off to have more fun this is not fun for them." she said her voice rising to a pitch he didn't often hear from her. "Unless...they haven't run off and someone has taken them... What if someone has taken them Booth?"

"I'm on it Bones." he said as calmly as he could. "I have someone checking at your place for clues and the squints are all going to do their best to help as well..." Bones nodded and headed for the men's bathroom. She needed to check it out herself.

Lance was able to get a matinee deal and Parker was finally happy with his tub of popcorn and drink. His candy was safely stashed in his pocket for later. As they sat down in the darkened theatre Lance couldn't help but scrunch down in his seat. Guilt and fear was creeping down on him but he did his best to push it away as the movie started and the kids all cheered. Parker copied some older kids and threw some of his popcorn down towards the front. Lance punched him lightly on the arm.

"Knock it off... " he hissed.

"What?" Parker said innocently.

"Are you nuts? We're gonna be in enough trouble as it is." Parker shrugged and poked out his tongue but stopped.

"Why you gonna be in trouble?" One of his friends asked.

"Um..." He couldn't think of anything but his friend was still waiting for an answer.

"Your folks know your here don't they?"

"Ahh...not exactly." Lance whispered. "That's why I had to bring the brat."

"OHHHh." his friend said. "That is way cool...but didn't you say your Dad worked for the FBI?"

"Thanks." Lance said proudly. "Yeah he does."

"Way cool." the kid said with a chuckle. "But NOT very smart."

"But worth it." Lance said as he took a large slurp of his coke.

BONESBONESBONESBONSBONESBONES

Bones was ready to barge into the mens room when Booth's phone rang. He grabbed her arm.

"Nothing yet." he said.

"Ok."Bones said continuing on her quest.

"You can't go in there Bones." he said.

"Why not?"she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "I don't know. It's a men's bathroom Bones."

"What difference does that make Booth. I go in men's bathroom's all the time."

"That's different Bones...that's when there are bones and crappy disgusting things in there. Stuff to distract you. Not real live men..."

"We need to check it out Booth."

"I already have Bones...nothing there." he said. "I think we need to check out the rest of the mall."

"Where?"

"Food court...gaming rooms...toy stores..." he said. She nodded. It was a start.

"Wouldn't they need money for all those things Booth?" Bones asked. Booth stopped. They had money. THAT'S where the cash had gone.

AS the closing credits rolled on the movie most of the kids cheered...all except Lance. Now face with the inevitable facing of the music he felt a little sick. Parker was obliviously munching on the last of his candy and washing it down with the last slurp of his drink.

"You gonna be in much trouble?" His friend asked. Lance shrugged.

"Hope not." he said...In reality he knew he'd be lucky to sit by Christmas. "Nah Man...it should be fine."

"Wow...your Dad must be cool. I'd get my ass whipped for sure." Joel, his friend said. Lance's head popped up.

"Really?" he asked.

"You lied...lying is like the worst thing." Parker had finished his candy and was listening quietly. He hadn't really considered the consequences before now. If lying was the worst...how bad was taking money from your Dad's wallet? He should really tell Lance...

"Lance?" he said as he tugged on his arm.

"Yeah?" The older boy asked. "You need the bathroom after that giant drink?"

"Um actually yeah...but I need to tell you somethin."

"What?"

"Um..."

"Spit it out." Lance said with a hint of annoyance.

"Lance... I ...kind of lied." Parker said. Lances eyes almost popped right out of his head. This was bad...really bad...but he could could just tell it was gonna get a whole lot worse.

"WHAT ABOUT?" Lance squeaked in a voice he didn't even recognise himself.

"Don't yell!" Parker said sadly. His lip wobbled and his eyes filled with tears.

Joel's Mom would be waiting for him in the car but he needed to hear this, it was better than TV.

"I'm not gonna yell." Lance said calmly although he was feeling anything but calm inside.

"That money wasn't for a birthday and it wasn't my money." Parker blurted out. The colour drained from Lance's face.

"Where'd it come from?"

"I kind of took it from Dad's wallet."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lance shouted.

"You said you wouldn't yell!" Parker cried.

"That was before I realised that we just snuck out and went to the movies paid for by the proceeds of ROBBERY!"

"He's gonna be real mad isn't he?" Parker asked. Tears streamed down his pink cheeks.

"Ya think?" Lance asked.

"What's he gonna do?" Parker asked.

"Well he does carry a gun." Joel joked.

"My Dad wouldn't shoot me." Parker said grumpily. "I had to Lance...we didn't have enough money."

"I know you thought you were helping." Lance said, his tone softening. "But we're gonna be in a LOT of trouble..." he said pointedly.

"Ok." Parker said softly. He was scared.

Booth was seething. Taking the money right out of his wallet from beneath his nose.

"You're angry." Bones said.

"Yes Bones. I'm angry." he said. "Taking money and taking Parker away like that...anything could have happened." Bones stopped walking and grabbed Booth's sleeve.

"Booth...you can't blame all this on Lance." she said. "You don't even know what happened."

"I know this is wasn't organised by an eight year old."

"Maybe not...?"

"Definitely not..."

"That doesn't mean that Lance coerced Parker into doing anything. And it certainly doesn't mean that he took your money."

"Parker's NEVER done anything like that before."

"There's a first time for everything Booth. I'm not saying it was definitely Parker either. We should wait until we know." Booth said nothing but he KNEW Parker wouldn't steal from him. Bones wasn't convinced by his silence. "WE couldn't solve crimes if we always went with our first impressions of a situation." Booth nodded. She had a point.

They'd just about exhausted every area of the mall that the boys could have gone to. "What's left?" Bones asked. Just then Booth's phone rang.

"They found a note." he said. "Well it was a crumpled piece of paper. It had Harry Potter...5:30."

"Well that movie would be over by now." Bones said.

"We'll have to try. Maybe one of the ushers saw them."

"At least we know they're safe."

"For a while." Booth said.

Joel had left finally and Lance and Parker were left the dilemma of what to do next.

"I have an idea." Lance said.

"Uhhuh?" Parker said.

"Well, they're presumably looking for us..."

"Uhhuh." Parker added.

"They're NOT at the alley anymore." Lance said as if he'd just come up with the most brilliant idea ever. "WE go back to the alley and wait...we can pretend that we've been waiting for them there all along."

"Hey yeah!" Parker said.

"You're smart Lance."

"Thanks." Lance said proudly.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I would love to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. As I always say, I love them. I mean that. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you as always to MaudlinMuse. You're help is invaluable. xoxox

Chapter 8

"A boy about this high and a smaller one about this high." Booth demonstrated impatiently to the third teenage usher in a row. "The smaller one has blonde curly hair and the other has dark curly hair." The smart ass kid swaggered over to the counter after giving his friend a quick glance.

"Geez I dunno Mister...what were they wearing...jeans?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very funny genius. My kids are missing and I DON'T find the matter funny. He took out his badge and flashed it. "Wanna answer my questions down at the FBI headquarters?"

The kid paled, his bravado suddenly vanished.

"I was only messing around Mister." he said. "It's just that the kids you described could have been just about any of the kids that passed through here today."

"Then THAT was the answer." Bones said with a disapproving frown.

"Ok." The kid said. "Sorry." he added begrudgingly.

"See Bones... THAT is what happens when kids don't get discipline." he said, nodding back towards the unhelpful and uncaring young man behind the counter.

"I can see that Booth." Bones said. "I would hate for that to happen..."

"Ok Bones...I get it." Booth knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Where next?" she asked, happy to let the matter drop. Booth sighed and tried to get his mind back into work gear. What would he do if this was a case?

"We go back to where we started and we look for clues." he said. "We must have missed something."

"Damn they're gone." Lance said as he peered behind the trash can.

"What're we gonna do now Lance?" Parker asked. He had no doubt that Lance would have another plan. Lance pulled out the money that was left in his pocket. He didn't think he had enough.

"Follow what I say...ok?"

"Ok." Parker said nodding enthusiastically. Lance walked up to the counter and Parker trotted obediently behind. The older boy's heart thumped noisily in his chest as he tried to keep his face kind of bland.

"Hey Mister." he said. "My Dad returned our shoes cos they didn't fit and he forgot to get the new ones."

"You sure?" The kid behind the counter asked disbelievingly. "I don't remember that...where's your Dad?"

"I dunno." Lance said. "Bathroom maybe...I could go get him." he bluffed. It felt like hours passed while the kid decided what to do, while in essence it was barely a minute. Luckily for him the people behind him were getting impatient.

"Give the kids their damn shoes so we can move it along a bit."  
>"Yeah just give him the shoes!" someone else yelled. "We're gonna be here all day."<p>

"What size?"

Lance muttered their sizes deciding to make them fit if he had to. The boy sighed and begrudgingly handed over the sizes Lance had asked for.

Lance grabbed Parkers arm and dragged him back to where their lane had been. Thankfully it was still theirs. Their names still clearly on the screen.

"Quick. Put them on." he said handing Parker his shoes.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Bones asked.

"Evidence... in the shape of a miracle." Booth said. He was running out of ideas.

"Oh? I don't think that's possible Booth." Bones said as they walked across the bowling alley foyer and headed towards the lanes.

"I don't mean literally Bones." he said. "I meant that we would find the piece of the puzzle that we need to find the boys."

"Ohhh." she said. A flash of movement stopped Booth in his tracks.

"Well, lookey, lookey here." he said with his eyes narrowed at the pair that were trying to look angelic and innocent.

"Uh oh...trouble." Bones said. She was absolutely dismayed at the flood of relief that washed though her at the sight of this naughty pair.

They looked at each other knowingly at the sight of their two young boys...sitting like a pair of angels, bowling shoes on apparently waiting for their game to start. Right.

"And who said there was no such thing as a miracle?" Booth asked sarcastically. "Here's the two saints we've been searching for all afternoon."

"They don't look like saints." Bones said with a smirk she managed to keep hidden, even though she was overjoyed to see their boys safe at last.

"No they don't...not at all..." He stalked over to the two miscreants who despite their forced bravado looked a little pale. "More like angels with dirty faces."

"Actually I think they're a little pale Booth." Bones said as she stroked each of their faces.

"Yeah I just bet they are."

"Um...hi!" Lance said nervously. "I thought you'd never come back." Booth narrowed his eyes.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"We've been waiting for you." Lance lied through his big toothy falsely planted grin.

"Uhhuh." Booth said. "You don't honestly expect us to believe you've been here all along waiting for us?"

"Yeah...we have... we been waitin forever? Where you guys been anyway?" Parker added. "I thought we were gonna bowl." Booth narrowed his eyes at his son as he saw and finally had to acknowledge a side of him he hadn't seen before. There was no one controlling his speech or making him do this. Booth saw red. He yanked Parker's hand and pulled him off the seat before he landed a sharp smack to the seat of his pants.

"Ow!" Parker yelped. "That hurt." A big fat tear rolled down his cheek. He brushed it away with the back of his hand, not wanting Lance to see him as a cry baby. He had NEVER seen his Dad look at him that way.

Booth turned his attention to Lance, who was still so shocked and opened mouthed at the smack Parker had just received that he almost missed the large hand that hoisted him off the seat and landed a matching smack to his own now smarting ass. "The jig's up." Booth said in that deadly quiet menacing tone that brooked no argument. "We know exactly where you've been."

"Bones?" Parker appealed desperately with a sob. He didn't like the look his Dad was giving him. Not at all. Lance rubbed his stinging rear and looked around him to see who was looking. God he hoped no one from school saw that.

"I can explain!" Lance appealed to Bones with sad dog eyes.

"Get those shoes off and march young man." she answered. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips and she looked very much the pissed off Mom. THIS was the final straw, Bones thought. Searching desperately for them and worrying about them and to finish up with them lying about it all to top it right off...like it was nothing. Bones was starting to think there might be something very satisfying in this spanking business.

Not a word was said on the way home. Booth's mouth was set in a grim line and Bones just stared out the window, blindly watching as the scenery flew by.

Lance and Parker exchanged a quick glance and Booth saw them in the rear view mirror. Well that was something, they weren't fighting.

Booth parked the car and then opened the car door for the boys. They looked at each other and winced. Neither were too keen on passing Booth to get into the building.

"Come on, come on...out." Booth said. Bones could see the boys hesitation. She whispered in Booth's ear.

"I think they're scared Booth. They think you're going to smack them." Booth whispered.

"I know."

"Oh." Bones mouthed. Intimidation. This really wasn't unlike when they brought in a suspect. "You need to get out boys." She said helpfully. With a groan Lance finally evicted himself from the car. He did his best to keep his bottom as far out of Booth's reach as he could.

Didn't help him. Booth popped a swat off his rear end with ease.

"Ouch!" Lance yelped. As Lance stood rubbing at his bottom, Parker planted himself firmly back in the seat. There was no way he was moving from that spot.

"Out." Booth said sticking his head in the car. Parker looked him directly in the eye and buckled his seat belt. "Parker!" Booth said with shock.

"No."

"Now." Booth said.

"Don wanna. You're gonna smack me." he said.

"I'm not going to argue with you Parker, now undo the seatbelt and get out of the car."

"No."

"I'm going to count to three." he said. "One..." nothing. "Two..." Parker folded his arms. Booth sighed. "Two and a half..." Parker looked stubbornly out of the window. "That's it! Three." He wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by hardened criminals, he certainly wasn't going to be beaten by a stubborn eight year old.

He unclicked the belt and lifted Parker out...careful to dodge the kicking and flailing legs.

After the initial squeal at the sudden sting from the two smacks he got for his trouble, the somewhat chastened little boy quieted a little. "Inside." Booth said as he stalked inside expecting the others to follow. He didn't let go of Parker's hand for fear he would run. Normally he wouldn't, but then normally he wouldn't pull any of the crap he'd pulled lately.A flummoxed Lance didn't bother to answer but followed behind as close to Bones as he could get without actually hanging on to her.

"You're...you're in a lot of trouble young man." she said.

"Yeah I got that." Lance said.

She smiled at Booth who had a twinkle in his eye at her attempt at parental sternness. She was cute...then he looked down at Parker and back at Lance...the kids...not so much...well not today.

Booth opened the door and both boys made a bee line for the bedroom. Booth clapped loudly.

"Not so fast." he said "Sofa." The boys looked at each other and walked sadly to the sofa... this was NOT goin to be pretty.

Booth made for the bedroom himself.

"Where are you goin Booth?" Bones asked. "Do you want me to watch the suspects?"

"They're not really suspects Bones...they're just kids...naughty kids. I'm pretty sure they have enough sting still in their tails to keep them obedient for now." he said. You do whatever you want.

"Good." she said. "I'll start dinner."

"Oh good Bones. That'd be real nice." Booth said with a smile. She smiled.

"So they can eat dinner?" she asked.

"Of course they can eat dinner." Booth said. "I'm not a monster."

"I know." she said.

Booth walked into the boys room and straight over to the desk where the guys had said they'd left the note they found. He uncrumpled the paper and read it before sticking it into his pocket. Ok, he thought...let's see who did what and how honest they could be.

"Look." Lance said as he looked at Parkers face. He was trying hard to be brave but he kept swiping at his face. The kid was obviously scared. "If ya want I'll take the blame for the money." Parker tried to smile.

"Nah." he said shaking his head full of messy blonde curls. "Like Joel said, lying is the worst..."

"Yeah...can't get much past him." Lance agreed.

"I never tried before but I guess not."

Booth came back into the room and pulled the coffee table across and sat on it so that he could look them both in the eye.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Um...the movies." Lance said. Parker was right...lying would just make things worse. Good start Booth thought. He was impressed that Lance hadn't tried to lie.

"Who were you with?"

"Friends from school." Lance said.

"Why did you sneak out? Why didn't you just ask if you wanted to go to the movies?" Lance shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought you'd say no...or you'd wanna take me. No one else's folks were goin."

"You were wrong. I would have driven you there and picked you up...I'd even have given you the money to go." Booth said. Lance felt like crying.

"I didn't know." he said, his head dropping in shame. Booth lifted his chin.

"I know, but that's not good enough. You have to trust us. You have to trust the answers that we give you. If we say no...it's because we have a reason. Lance nodded.

"You're still gonna punish me huh?"

"Yeah...I am." Booth said. "Now we need to talk about another couple of things." Parker chewed his lip nervously.

"How did YOU come to be there Parker?" Parker blinked his eyelashes rapidly.

"Um...I um..."

"The truth Parker." Booth said.

"I saw a note." he said quietly. "I... um... asked if I could go." Booth narrowed his eyes. Something here didn't add up. They hadn't exactly been bosom buddies, why would Lance just agree to take him?

"Oh...so Lance just said he'd take you?" Parker brushed an annoying tear from his face.

"Not exactly." he said. He suddenly found his shoe very interesting.

"Oh?" Booth said. He took Parker's finger off his shoe lace and tilted his chin up.

"I um kinda convinced him." Parker said.

"And how would you have done that?" Parker looked at Lance.

"Don't look at him. I'm asking you."

"I told him I had money." Booth's eyes widened...wow...it had been Parker?

"Did you?" Parker shook his head."Is that how you paid for the movies?" Booth asked. Lance nodded slightly. "Parker gave it to you?" Again Lance nodded.

"He didn't know where I got it." Parker said with a sob.

"And where was that?" Booth knew the answer but he was determined to make his son say the words.

"I took it from your wallet." he said and burst into tears.

"You need to go to your room and stand in the corner." Booth said. "I'll be in soon."

"You need to stand in the corner over there Lance." he said softly.

BONESBONESBONESBONSBONESBONES

"Get any answers?" Bones said as Booth appeared silently in the kitchen.

"Yeah." he said. "Parker took the money from my wallet." Bones frowned at Booth's sad expression.

"Are you ok?" Booth shrugged.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "My kid stole from me. He manipulated Lance...hell Bones, I feel like I don't know my own kid." He flopped onto the kitchen stool dejectedly. Bones came behind him and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Is that comforting you Booth?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah Bones it is."

"Parker is still the same Parker ...he's just growing older and learning how the world works."

"Is that how the world works Bones?"

"Sometimes. If no one shows us a better way, I guess we learn to get what we want from instinct." Booth took a cleansing breath and stood.

"Well it's time he learned that way is NOT acceptable."

Parker rested his head on the wall. He tried to imagine what it was gonna feel like to be spanked. Those couple of swats had stung but a spanking had to hurt a lot more than that. He sniffed. More than that, his Dad was mad at him and he'd looked sad too. He hadn't meant it. He'd had just wanted to go with Lance.

Booth opened the door so quietly that Parker didn't even hear him. He watched his son as he alternately sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. When had he grown so big? It just seemed like yesterday that he had been so little. Why hadn't he seen it?

He was so lost in his thoughts that Parker jumped to find his Dad standing behind him.

"Hi." he said sadly.

"Hi." Booth took his hand and walked him over to the bed. He sat and Parker climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I know you are sport. But that's not gonna be enough this time. What you did was VERY wrong. VERY wrong."  
>"I just wanted to go with Lance."<p>

"That doesn't make it ok." Parker nodded.

"That's not all." Parker looked up. It wasn't? he thought.

"I heard ...and I didn't hear it from Lance...but I heard, that you weren't so nice to Lance. You tried to make him feel like you belonged more than him." Parker looked guilty.

"I liked it when it was you and Bones and me."

"Lance was all alone Parker. He had no one."

"That's sad."

"Yes it is...or was..."

"I'm sorry about that now. I like Lance." Parker said.

"Well that's good. See.. you have to give people a chance.."

"Yeah I thought he was gonna take you from me."  
>"That will never happen." Booth said as he pulled Parker close and kissed his blonde curls. "Besides, there's enough of me to go around." Parker giggled.<p>

"Are you still mad?"

"I'm not happy that you STOLE from me...but I forgive you."

"So you're not gonna spank me?"

"Of course I'm gonna spank you. You messed up BIG time Parks. I'm not gonna let you get away that."

"It's gonna hurt." Parker said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah it will. I hope you remember that next time your tempted to take something that doesn't belong to you."

He knew the little boy was scared so he thought it was better to get it over, besides Lance was still waiting in the corner. Parker found himself suddenly staring at the floor as Booth tipped him over his knee. He was already crying when the first heavy swat landed.

"Ow..." he yelped. Booth took a deep breath and landed several more firm swats in quick succession doing his best to ignore the his son's anguished cries. "Daddy stopppp." he howled. Booth didn't stop. He hardened his heart and managed to land another half a dozen hard smacks all over his wriggling target. Parker yelped and squealed and fought him through every single spank until he finally broke into loud sobs. Booth stopped spanking and gathered the distraught child back up and into his arms where he held him tight while he sobbed his heart out. He clung on to his Dad's shirt and hid his face in the folds.

"Do...you...still...lo..ve...me?"

"Oh Parker." Booth said, his own tears threatening to fall. "That will NEVER change."

"Pro..m..ise?"

"Yes. I promise." Booth said. He rubbed slow and gentle circles on Parker' back until the sobbing slowed and eventually stopped.

"You ok now?" Booth asked.

"'Cept my butt hurts bad."

"Yeah that's kind of the point." Booth said with a smile. "How about you go help Bones set the table while I talk to Lance."

"Okay."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Lance..." Booth called. Lance blew out a breath. He was almost relieved that it was his turn. It'd been torture to listen to Parker's wails. Geez he was only a little kid. Booth didn't have to smack him so hard.

Booth didn't miss the look of disdain that Lance gave him as he walked past him and into the bedroom. Booth once again sat on the bed but this time he pulled Lance to stand between his legs.

"You're angry Lance." he said. "I owe you an apology for not seeing that Parker was being mean." That took Lance aback a little.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." Booth said. "I want you to know that you're very much wanted here. I love Parker but that doesn't mean there's no room for me... for both Bones and I...to love you both."

"You...LOVE...me?"

"Yeah...I do." Booth said realising the fact himself for the first time. Lance smiled but then he remembered why he'd been mad.

"If you love Parker...why'd you spank him so hard?...He was really screamin." Booth smiled. He did love this kid. Here he was about to get his own ass busted and he was concerned about Parker.

"I didn't spank Parker any harder than I'm gonna spank you. Let's just say it was a shock to his system." Booth said with a grin. "He's never been spanked before." Lance smiled.

"Oh." he said "Hey wait...you're still gonna spank me? But you apologised."

"Um yeah...for not seeing through Parker immediately. There's still the fact that you sneaked out and you lied...pretending you were at the alley the whole time. Really Lance? You really expected us to believe that?"

"Yeah I was thinkin that probably wasn't that smart."

"Nope." Booth said. "And to think you could have gone to the movies, you wouldn't have had to take Parker and I would have paid...all you had to do was tell the truth. Go figure." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Parker ain't that bad." he said. He chose to not dwell on the other stupid stuff he'd got wrong.

"It's time." Booth said. He tugged the boy's hand and he tipped over his knee. Lance squeezed his butt cheeks together and his eyes shut tight, like that would lesson the sting of that first swat. It didn't. He jumped a little and tried to shift away from the volley of smacks that he knew was coming but Booth held him tight. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." he squeaked. "Booth that hurts!"

"Uhhuh." Another few solid whacks to each cheek and the fire had well and truly been lit. Lance tried hard to rock from side to side in an effort to avoid Booth's stinging spanks, but that hard hand managed to catch him over and over. He never knew where the next swat would land. When the final two caught the tender underside of his bottom he knew it was over.

"I'm...so..rr..y." he sobbed... "Reall..ly."

"I know you are son." Booth said as he helped Lance to stand. He held out his arms and the boy fell into them and cried onto Booth shoulder...as Booth soothed him and gently rubbed his back Lance soaked up the comfort he'd been missing for so long, until finally he felt ready to pull away.

"Hungry?" Booth asked to break the embarrassed silence that filled the room. Lance crinkled his nose.

"Kinda...what's Bones makin?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Yeah I'm starving." He said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts, and for being so patient. You'll all be pleased to know that school goes back next week here so there is light at the end of the tunnel lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 9

**Earlier in the week**

Parker had gone back to his Mom's house and it was just the three of them again.

Lance was up early...and he was starving. Dinner had been like a science experiment the night before and he had picked around it finishing with a smuggled peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Booth when Bones wasn't looking.

He wandered over to hang over the back of the couch to entice Booth to get started on breakfast. It was much better than Bones healthy version of breakfast. Fruit was an in between snack, not exactly a whole meal, even if it was chopped up in a bowl and laced with yogurt. He shuddered when he remembered the crunchy stuff she'd hidden in there last time.

"Booth..." he whispered. Hey wait. Where was he, he thought? There was an empty wine bottle on the coffee table with two glasses. He shrugged. What difference did that make? An excuse to eat the bag of potato chips that lay beside it. Dinner had been pretty awful.

Booth must have got a case, but then if he had a case...so did Bones. Maybe Angela or Hodgins or someone was here. He padded over to Bones' room to take a look.

Lance's eyes widened and then a giant grin crept across his face...finally. The floor was strewn with stray clothes, not at all like it usually looked and there asleep in Bones bed was his...well...Bones and Booth. Both of them...in the same bed...Not really sure of what to say, he crept out and back into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

"Bones..." Booth hissed. Bones turned over and snuggled into Booth's arms.

"Hmm?" she mumbled contentedly.

"You hear that?" Bones blinked her eyes but didn't answer, she was still half asleep. "The kitchen...Lance is up..."

"Oh." Bones said. "What's wrong?"

"Whadda you mean what's wrong Bones?...LANCE is UP."

"Oh! You're embarrassed because you think he'll realise we had sexual intercourse."

"Yes I'm embarrassed...and...just a little bit horrified ok." he said.

"That we..." Booth held his hand up to stop her. "PLEASE.." he begged in hushed tones. "You may have had..." he waved his hand back and forth between them. "What you said... but I... made love."

"Uhhuh." she said with a smirk. "Love is..." Bones had really wanted to torment him just a little longer but his look told her a hear attack could possibly be imminent so she stopped squeezing him instead and making herself comfortable. "I don't know what the problem is Booth...Lance is twelve...and smart, I'm sure he knows about reproduction...

"It isn't THAT Bones. We're not married...you haven't even committed definitely to being a couple..."

"I don't see Booth, how a piece of paper would help Lance to understand what happens between a man and a woman or two men or two.." Booth winced.

"So off topic here Bones."

"Ok. " she said. "We may not be married...but we have entered into an agreement to raise a child...together...that is as big a commitment as marriage." Booth looked into her eyes. She was sincere.

"That's for Lance...which is important...really important...but what about us. Do you love me?" Bones for once ,weighed her words, she knew how important her next statement was to their future.

"If love means that you trust someone, and you want to be with them as much as possible, that you want to share everything from meals, to a bed...or a shower and yes a child, then I guess I do." Booth's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't form words. As hot emotional tears stung his eyes he gathered into his arms and squeezed her tight.

The door burst open and Lance pushed his way in carrying a tray.

"Breakfast!" he said.

"Um...Lance.." Booth said as he tried to gather up a shirt off the floor.

"That ship's already sailed." Lance said with a roll of his eyes to Booth. "I'm gonna write a book about you two one day."

"See, I told you he'd understand what happened." Bones said happily. Booth for once was lost for words. Lance wasn't and he was getting to know Bones' very fast.

"ABSOLULETLY NO NEED to discuss it any further." he said as he passed Bones a bowl. "Way too much information already."

"It has all that healthy crap you like to eat in the morning."he said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth."

"Sorry...waffles." he said and passed Booth a plate. "Frozen but better than that." He pointed at Bones breakfast.

"It's delicious." she said. "You both should really try to start the day with a healthy breakfast."

"Maple syrup comes from trees." Lance said. "That's natural."

"See Bones...as close to nature as you can get." Booth said as he filled his mouth. Bones smiled at the impromptu family breakfast in bed and she was happier than she'd felt for as long as she could remember.

**Later that same week**

"We need a bigger place Booth." Bones argued.

"Yes but not THAT big." he said. "We can't afford a house that big."

"I CAN."

"I am NOT going to live off your money Bones." Bones rolled her eyes. What difference did it make where the money came from.

"It's a nice neighbourhood Booth..."

"It has a pool." Lance said helpfully.

"And it's out of your school area so you'd have to start school all over again."

"Hmm." Lance said.

"This one's older...but nice..." Booth said. "AND in the same school district."

"No pool." Bones said.

"It has a big backyard." Lance said hopefully. "We could get a pool couldn't we?"

"Maybe." Booth said.

"It had a really neat entertainment room."

"Don't you have some homework to do?"

"Done."

"I think we should compromise Booth." Booth nodded in a agreement. That was only fair.

"Make me an offer."

"We buy this house, in this area...and split the mortgage..." she said. Booth smiled smugly. "There's more."

"Uhhuh." he said. "I knew there would be a catch."

"Not a catch... just...I want to pay for a pool...it'll be good for the boys and for us."

"Ok."

"And..."

"There's more?"

"I want to get BOTH the boys new furniture for their rooms...and..decorate a little."

"A little..."

"A few things."

"Such as..."

"A new kitchen and bathrooms and laundry room..a coat of paint."

"Ok my counter offer." he said.

"We see if we can get the new improvements included in the mortgage loan... you can pay for the pool."

"What about the paint?"

"I think we should do it ourselves. We can ask our friends..a good old fashioned painting party."

"That sounds like fun!"

"It is Bones and it'll give us the chance to put our mark on our own home."

"I like that idea." she said. "That way, we get the home we want and Lance gets to stay in the same school."

"Uhhuh."

"Can I help?" Lance asked.

" Of course you can. Parker too."

**Six weeks later**

"Knock it OFF!" Lance grouched asParker dabbed his once more with his paint brush. He punctuated the statement with a slap of his own paint filled brush across Parkers back.

"Hey!"

"Both of you knock it off." Booth said. The boys attempted to paint neatly until Booth went outside to get more paint. They looked at each other and then at Zac.

"Hey Zac?"

"Yes?" he asked with out turning around. He had brothers and sisters. He knew how this went.

"Zac?" Lance called. Still nothing.

"Zac?" Parker called with a giggle. Booth came back in with a new bucket of paint just as Zac swung around and flicked his his brush.

"Your kids got a time out again?" Carolyn asked blandly as she headed through for coffee. She shook her head at the sight of three, not two imps all standing in corners.

"Zac Addy!" she said. "Figures."

"They started it." he grumbled, looking all of sixteen.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. It makes it much easier to write when you know there are people reading what you wrote. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 10

**Another six weeks later and the Booth/ Brennan/ Sweets family had finally moved lock stock and barrel into their new house. Lance had his new room set up with a new TV and Xbox and he was happy. They were the epitome of the perfect family...sometimes.**

"Hey Bones." Booth said as he wandered into Bones' new office where she was working on her latest book.

"Hey." she said returning Booth's light kiss.

"Where's Lance?" he asked.

"He's in his room playing video games." she said. "I went to see if he wanted to play scrabble with me but he said he didn't. He's been in there ever since."

"All day?"

"Well no...he did come out several times to retrieve food."

"Okayyy..." Booth said. "Think I'll go and have a chat with our little hermit." Bones frowned.

"Not THAT kind of a chat?" she asked. "Because he isn't really doing anything wrong. He has a new room with new things...he just wants to enjoy them." Booth rolled his eyes.

"NO Bones!" he said horrified. "I'm not an ogre. I just thought maybe he should have a little wander around the neighbourhood...make some friends...toss a ball..."

"OH! Good idea." she said with a smile. "She was hoping that Booth would give Lance some more freedom now that they were settled in their new home.

Lance looked up from his TV with irritation as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." he said. Booth opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey there Lance." he said. "Whatya doin?"

"Playin this." Lance said.

"Why don't ya pause that for a minute."

"Why?" Lance said without stopping his game.

"Ok...I may have to reword that. Pause the game." Lance did it but Booth could see he was irritated. He needed to get out of this room and get some air.

"I can see you like playing Lance but it isn't good to play all day." he said. "You need to get outside and relax a little...have some fun." Lance looked at the controller in his hand. He WAS having fun...well he was until he was told to stop it.

"I'll be fine." he said before flicking the game back on again. Booth got up and switched off the TV.

"Awww commooonnnn man! You killed me!" Lance said as he threw himself back onto the bed dramatically.

"Nah...apparently your mouth still works."

"Very funny." Lance said dramatically.

"Now that I have your attention...why don't you go outside to play."

"What am I? Six?"

"Smart mouth's getting old." Booth said with his hands on his hips. "No... just go outside...the park is at the end of the street. Make friends...play a game." Lance sighed. He would rather just stay here.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Nothing lost, nothing gained...just try." Lance got up and reluctantly plonked a baseball cap on his curly head that was nearly as black as the dark look he gave Booth. "It'll be fun." Booth called as he watched the boy drag himself down the stairs. "Don't talk to strangers."

"Come on...they'll all be strangers if I don't know them."

"I meant adults." Booth said helpfully following him down the stairs. Bones had heard and came out of her office to join in the conversation.

"There could be someone from school Lance..." He rolled his eyes. "I could come with you until you see someone you know."

"Oh GOD NO!" he said.

"You can't take your Mom when you go to meet the guys Bones." Booth said. They all stopped and said nothing as embarrassment filled the air with silence. Finally, Lance kissed Bones on the cheek and then opened the door.

"I'll try." he said to both of them.

Lance could feel the butterflies in his tummy fluttering as he reached the park. There were probably heaps of cool kids there, skating or whatever... None of them would be interested in him. If only Joel hadn't been away...

He headed for a bench where he could see most of the park so he could observe who was here and what they were wearing, what kind of groups they hung in... where he might possibly fit in. Hmm. Pretty hard to observe...well nothing. There was a girl walking dogs and a couple of old guys sitting on another bench...there were little kids playing on the swings with their Moms watching them...he sighed and blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey." A voice came from behind him. It startled him so much that he jumped and nearly fell off the seat. When he looked up there was a girl from his class doubled over with a fit of the giggles.

"Scared ya huh?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say SCARED Skye." he said with a roll of his eyes. Skye was a cute looking twelve year old with long unruly blonde curls and big blue eyes the colour of the sky. No wonder they called her skye, he thought, that's the exact colour of her eyes. She was also the most annoying kid you could ever meet BUT for some reason, she made Lance blush bright red every time he set eyes on her. And set eyes on her he did...he couldn't help but to look at her when ever she was around.

"Why ya just sittin here doin nothin?" she asked. Lance shrugged.

"Well that's a good reason." she said sarcastically. "Wanna do somethin?"

"What ya have in mind?" Skye propped her feet up on the bench and rested her chin on her knees. Again with the blush. Lance pulled his hat over his face to hide it. Best way...cover your face and you're invisible right?

"Seriously...maybe I should go home." he said like the invisible man from under his hat."

"Why?" Skye asked in a disappointed voice. "We could go get some ice cream."

"I didn't bring any money." Lance said. He wasn't sure either if he was supposed to go where ever it was they were gonna get ice cream from.

"I have enough money for ice cream." she said. "You can pay next time." Lance thought for a minute. He looked back towards home and then back to Skye who was waiting for an answer.

"Ok ok...run back to Mommy and Daddy. I'll see you at school." Lance watched those long legs in denim shorts as they walked away and all of a sudden the decision was made.

"Wait up." he said as he jogged up behind her.

"Yay!" she said happily. "What's your favourite kind of ice cream?"

"The cold kind." Lance joked. She punched him in the arm and he punched her back.

"Booth...?" Bones asked as she caught Booth sneaking out of the front door. "Where are you going?" Booth tried to look vague.

"Ah...just for a walk." he said sheepishly. "Just feeling a little I dunno...housebound."

"Uhhuh." Bones smiled. "You were going to check on Lance."

"I may have seen Lance while I was on my walk...but I wasn't really going specifically to CHECK on Lance...no need...I'm sure he's having fun...making friends...livin the twelve year old dream..."

"What IS the twelve year old dream?" Bones asked.

"I dunno Bones...I guess it's different for every twelve year old."

"Oh. What was YOUR twelve year old dream?"

"Ahh I guess something sports related...but that was me...Lance isn't me. Anyway, that wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Bones said. "You were speaking metaphorically." she said with a grin.

"And you were playing with me... or buying time for Lance..."

"Maybe." she said. "We could make use of this alone time...or we could go and embarrass Lance in front of his new friends..." Booth sidled up to Bones.

Booth slammed the door shut. "Ok...I pick taking advantage of this rare alone time." he said with a grin that was very like a man that had found his dream.

The kids were nearly finished their ice creams while they wandered around the twenty four hour store.

"Wanna do somethin really fun?" Skye asked.

"Sure...you like video games?"

"Yeah but I meant something that would give you a REAL rush." Lance opened his eyes wide.

"I'm listening." he said.

"I'll let you in on the secret soon." she said with a cutesy smile. Lance felt uncomfortable not knowing what she had in mind. See, he thought...just when you thought she was gonna be normal and nice she got a little ...annoying.

"What's your favourite candy?" she asked. Lance thought for a moment..

"Chocolate...Three Musketeers...candy...M&Ms." he said.

"They're chocolate too." she said.

"With candy on the outside..." he explained.

"Ok." she said.

Before he could stop her, Skye had picked up a few of each and dropped them nonchalantly into his pocket. "Now let's go eat them." she whispered. Lance was on the verge of a full blown panic but Skye was already at the door of the store.

"See ya Mr Price!" she called bravely with a wave. Mr Price waved back, obviously none the wiser.

"Bye Skye!" he called. "Come again. Bring your friend." Lance nodded and tried to smile but he seriously feared that if he opened his mouth to show his teeth he might throw up. He followed Skye out of the store with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his head soon as they reached the pavement Skye laughed.

"You didn't rob a bank you know...it's candy." Lance heart thumped so noisily in his chest that he was sure every passerby could here it.

"I know." he tried to say bravely. It came out however more like a squeak. "Won't matter if it was six candy bars or or a bag of money...if he finds out Booth'll kill me."

"Better go eat them then." Skye said. "Destroy the evidence and if he does find out...even the condemned man gets a final meal." He was about to tell her to go jump...well he wanted to... he should...but when she took his hand he did what his thumping heart MADE him do...he followed her back to the park.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I will try to get to individually thanking everyone later today. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 11

As the serenity and solitude of the park soothed his frayed nerves, Lance started to relax. He reluctantly picked at the M&Ms as he laid back on the grass.

"You gotta admit it was a rush." Skye said as she snuggled up next to him. Lance looked at her incredulously.

"Not so much..." he said. "I honestly thought I was gonna have a heart attack..." Skye giggled.

"That was because you were excited...see you did enjoy it." Lance wanted to tell her that he didn't enjoy it, that this was not fun at all and he wanted to get up and go home...really he did. But he didn't. He laid there next to Skye...the MOST annoying girl in his class and he ate stolen candy and giggled at the silly shapes could see in the clouds. Finally he looked at his watch...time to get back. He certainly didn't want to risk Booth coming looking for him...

"I have to go." he said.

"Already?" Skye asked. She was disappointed. She'd thought they were getting along really well. "Stay a bit longer?" she asked sweetly.

"Really...I can't." Lance said with a sigh. He didn't know why but he felt bad leaving her there all sad.

"Can I have your number then?" she asked. Lance bit his lip. It would probably be a mistake to give it to her...

"I dunno." he said. Her face went from smiling to sad.

"I thought we were friends." she said. Lance didn't want to hurt her feelings and he didn't want to make her mad...no telling what she'd do to him at school if she got mad...besides, they'd had fun. He went for the obvious solution.

"I don't have a pen." he said.

"I do." she said with a smile. Of course she did, Lance thought. She produced a pen from her pocket and put out her hand."Write it on here." She offered the back of her hand with the pen.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

The oblivious Bones and Booth were sitting out on the back patio, enjoying the afternoon sum on the hole that would soon be there were discussing what they would grill out there for dinner.

"Lance has been a while." Bones said.

"That's a good thing Bones." Booth grinned. "Means he must have made some more friends. Probably in the middle of a game..."

"I guess so."

"I know so." Booth said confidently. "That's what the weekend is for boys Bones... friends...the park...playin ball..."

"Soon maybe he and his friends will be swimming in the pool."

"Oh yeah Bones...soon the yard will be filled with Marco...Polo...Marco...Polo."

"How do you know those will be his friends names?"

"No Bones...Marco Polo..."

"I don't know what that means..."

"It's a game. Someone calls Marco...and the other calls Polo..."

"It doesn't sound like it's much fun Booth."

"Yeah well I guess you have to be there. Don't worry Bones, I'll teach you how to play."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

AS Lance approached the house he sighed. He felt like what he'd done was written all over his face, not just his hand. As the guilt ridden preteen stood on the driveway, he tried to school his features into what he hoped was an innocent look. Finally he gave up...he'd just have to brave it out and hope for the best. He took a step towards the front door and then changed his mind and decided to go around the back.

"Speak of the devil." Booth said. Lance jumped as he rounded the yard and found Booth and Bones sitting on the porch.

"Hi." he said with a squeak.

"Hi." Bones said. "Did you have fun?"

"Um...yeah." Lance said... "I...ah...I ran into someone from school."

"See." Booth said. "I told you you'd have fun."

"Um yeah...it was fun." Lance blushed annoyingly.

"Whatya do?" Booth asked curiously. The red that had filled his face so quickly now drained away leaving him pale and feeling kinda weak."

"Nuthin much." he said.

"You play baseball... run around kicking a soccer ball...?" Booth said offering up options.

"There was some running." he said. He didn't add that the running involved theft and a quick getaway. Somehow he didn't think that would go over well.

"Well good Lance." Lance went to go inside when the phone rang.

"I'll get that." he said.

"Do you think he's alright Booth, he seems I don't know not himself?"

"He's probably just tired and hungry...all that fresh air." Booth said happily. "Better fire up the ole grill huh?"

"Don't put my vegie burger next to the meat Booth." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I know Bones I haven't forgotten...I have your designated no meat section." His thoughtfulness earned him a kiss and for a few minutes the burgers and Lance's apparently being not himself were forgotten.

Lance snatched up the land line with a roll of his eyes. It wouldn't be for Bones or Booth...their calls almost always went to their cells. He knew it'd been a bad idea to give her the number. There was no way she was gonna leave him alone for a second.

"Skye... I..." he started.

"Skye?" Joel said with shock. "Um why would Skye be callin you dude?" Lance sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God it's you." he said as he sagged into a chair. "I thought it was..."

"Skye..." Joel said slowly. "We got that far...why the hell is SHE calling you and how'd she get your number?"

"I kind of gave it to her."

"Oh man..."

"I know right...I don't know what I was thinking...she can be kind of..."

"Crazy?" Joel said with a laugh.

Hmmm...there was that, Lance thought. "No she has a way of getting to you you know?"

"Nope the only thing she does to me is annoy me."

"She is kind of pretty." Lance said quietly. And now he was defending her. Joel giggled..

"Of all the girls you could have picked to like...you have to pick her."

"I didn't pick her...I don't even LIKE her." Lance defended loudly. "It's complicated."

"Ok, ok..." Joel said. "Anyway I was just ringing to tell you I'll be back next weekend."

"Finally..." he said. If his friend had come back this weekend he wouldn't have been in this mess.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

They ate their burgers outside, well Bones and Booth did. Lance pulled his burger to pieces and played with the insides. Snarling at a slice of tomato like it was a foreign being.

"Problem Lance?" Booth asked. "You love burgers."

"Not hungry..." he said sullenly. Bones and Booth looked at each other. That was worrying...Lance was always hungry.

"Are you sick?" Bones asked bluntly.

"No." he answered vacantly. He kept looked inside at the not ringing phone. Skye hadn't rung. That was good wasn't it? He didn't want the stupid girl to ring him at home where his folks could hear. But he did wonder WHY she hadn't called. Maybe she'd just been scamming him...pretending to like him...maybe she was going to do something awful to him on Monday at school...

Suddenly when the phone DID ring and it was like a fire alarm going off in his head. He jumped up from the table managing to knock over everyone's drinks in his rush.

"I'll get it!" he said ignoring the coke that dribbled down his leg.

"Hi." he said into the phone.

"Hi." Skye said. Lance smiled and found the only emotion he felt at that moment was relief.

"Hi." he said again.

"I think we covered that already." Skye said. Lance looked out to the patio where both Bones and Booth were mopping up the mess while trying to hide the fact that they were listening.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs." he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I dunno." he answered.

Booth chuckled.

"What?" Bones asked.

"I think our Lancey has a girl."

"Oh." Bones said. "I guess he's getting to that age...in some tribes twelve..." Booth through down the the towel he'd been mopping up with. He could see where she was going with this.

"Whoa whoa whoa... " he said. "This isn't a tribe...this I America..." Bones rolled her eyes and sighed. "And IN America when a twelve year old boy likes a girl he usually just...uh...you know...treats her like a pretty boy."

"Oh really." Bones said with a smile. She loved when Booth was so embarrassed the tripped all over his words and meaning.

"Well no...not like a pretty boy pretty boy. I mean...look I can't explain it. But it's innocent Bones...innocent fun."

"Well good because all I was going to say was...that... he would soon be reaching puberty."

"Oh God." Booth said. Well at least he's a boy, he thought. He couldn't imagine where this conversation would have gone if he was girl. "Let's get this mess cleaned up." he said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Ok. I'm in my room." he said.

"Good."

"So what ya doing tomorrow?"

"Dunno...play video games I guess."

"Wanna meet me at the park again?"

"Um...maybe..." he said. He really did but he was a little worried about what she had I mind.

"You don't want to do you?" Skye asked with a hitch in her voice. Oh God he'd made her cry, Lance thought.

"Yes, yes I do." he said.

"Well good." she said all sign of her tears now gone from her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same place." And with that she was gone. Lance flopped back onto his pillows.

"Man..." he said out loud to no one. The possibility of looming trouble sizzled through him making him feel...odd. Unfortunately it wasn't an odd that felt terrible.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and alerts. They mean a great deal to me. i hope you know that you are appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 12

The next morning Lance woke up starving. The hamburger that he'd played with rather than actually eaten was a distant memory for him but his tummy was protesting loudly. He went to the bathroom and then padded downstairs to find some food. The bowl of cereal he was going to make do with wouldn't be necessary. Booth was in the kitchen about to start.

"Hey. Morning." Lance said. "I'm starving."

"Well your in luck...so am I." Booth replied with smile. 

Lance plonked himself down on the sofa and flicked the TV on. He went from channel to channel each show seemingly louder than the other. Booth winced as he poured eggs into a pan.

Turn that down buddy will ya?" Lance reduced the volume slightly but kept flicking. He finally settled on something and turned the volume back up again.

"Lance...did you just turn that back up?" Booth asked.

"I can't hear it."

"I can hear it and I'm all the way over here."Booth said loudly to get over the sound of the television. "Turn it down."

"Ok. Geez... ya don't have to shout." 

After a little while Booth settled next to him and passed him a plate of eggs and bacon. He put a plate of toast on the coffee table in front of them to share.

"Oooh. Thanks." Lance said immediately snagging two pieces of toast and plonking them on his plate.

Booth frowned at the TV screen. "You like this stuff?"

"I guess." Lance said.

"Good enough reason ...I guess." he said. Lance didn't laugh at his lame joke or bother to tell him it was lame... "So...any plans for today?"

"Dunno prolly just play my games again." Lance said carefully. He didn't wanna tell Booth he was going to the park...or that he was meeting anyone...he didn't wanna answer any questions or talk about what he actually did yesterday but he guessed that if he said he was planning on staying inside again that Booth would actually send him there...he was right.

"You know Lance...you should go get some fresh air again...you had some fun yesterday didn't you?"

"Some." Lance said. Inside he was smiling but on the outside he didn't wanna look too keen.

"Ya think your friend'll be there?"

"Joel's away."

"No Lance.." Booth said with increasing frustration. "The friend you met at the park."

"Oh..."

"You did meet someone at the park?"

"Um...yeah..I did."

"Well good Lance...you should go have some fun with him... or her..." Booth continued to pump but was getting nowhere but Bones was up now and after making some tea she wandered in."  
>"Booth thinks you have a girlfriend Lance." she said bluntly. Booth choked a little on his coffee and glared.<p>

"Way to be subtle Bones." he said.

"What?...You do..." she said. Lance's face flushed with embarrassment but he had to chuckle at their bickering. They always did this...then they got right off track...he took advantage and made his escape.

"Gonna have a shower..." he said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Without anyone telling him to?" Booth said.

"And in the morning on a Sunday..." Bones added.

"Oh yeah...there's a girl here somewhere."

Lance dressed carefully, he tried to find something that didn't have pockets but he didn't have anything. Everything he owned had pockets. He sighed.

"Well today I'm gonna be alert..." he said to himself out loud.

Finally Skye and her parents arrived home from church.

As usual, they'd been there all day...her Dad had practised his sermon while her Mom had opened the hall and set up the refreshments for after the service and so on and so on...all the while she was expected to smile dutifully in her Sunday best...always a dress...and not just any dress...a dress that looked like it should be on a six year old... but now it was over and she was free...she hoped.

"Mom can I go to the park?" she asked.

"After lunch ." her Mom answered.

"But Moomm, I'm not hungry."

"I said after lunch."

"Can I at least take off this dress?"

"Yes you can get changed." Her Mom said with a smile. "That way you'll be ready to go and play when you're finished eating." 

Lance took a bite of the sandwich Booth had made him and then a slurp of his milk.

"So Lance...you off to the park this afternoon?" Booth asked.

"Yeah prolly." Lance said. Booth nodded.

"Do you have any homework to finish Lance?" Bones asked.

"Nope. All done." Lance said taking another huge bite. "Can we have spaghetti tonight?"

"Sure can." Booth said. He loved to make spaghetti, taking his time as he slowly cooked the sauce to perfection would be a perfect way to spend the afternoon. 

Skye took off up the stairs and into her bedroom wasting no time in shedding the monstrosity. She hated the clothes she had to wear to church and the ones she had to wear to school weren't much better. She pulled on a T shirt. It was a plain blue with no slogans or brand names. That was the tragedy that was her life. Her Dad believed that she needed good plain clothes for 'recreation' and school and a dress for church. Her 'other' clothes were not much better than her church clothes. The only thing they had going for them was that they were a little more comfortable.

School was a problem for Skye, none of the girls or boys for that matter liked her. Well they didn't HATE her..they just ignored her for the most part or gave her weird looks. None of them trusted her...so she may have spilled that drink in Becky's lap...and she MAY have tripped over Amy when she was heading for the lunch table...but it did knock the smug look off her face for a while. They didn't understand she just wanted to be part of them. It also had something to do with the dreaded clothes. While all the other kids wore the latest in skinny jeans or tights and brand name shirts, she wore the plain T shirts with a long denim skirt. While this might be considered to be completely sucky to the average twelve year old...it was monumentally sucky to her. That Amy always called her 'The Little House On the Prairie Girl'. But that was all until Lance came along. Now she had a plan. She was gonna make Lance Sweets her boyfriend. He seemed different, he didn't seem to mind her like the others..at least he didn't show it if he did. He even smiled at her sometimes. Those girls would really take notice when she had a boyfriend.

After checking she was totally alone, Skye pulled her favourite contraband from her closet...her short denim shorts. She'd managed to rescue them from the donations at the church before they went to goodwill. She slipped them on under the skirt and smoothed it down. This was one instance where the shapeless skirt was actually a help. She just had to get to the park before Lance so she could hide the skirt in the bushes. 

By the time Lance had gotten away and jogged into the park Skye was already waiting on the seat.

"Hi." she said with a smile. She had her hair out today and her soft curls tumbled over her shoulders and down her back.

"Hi." Lance said, he found himself smiling too.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked

"Ok." he said. "Where to?"

"Dunno...the swings?"

"Ok."

"Race ya." Skye said as the swings came into view. She took off leaving Lance staring in her wake.

"Hey hold up.." he yelled as he chased after her. He was taller and his legs were longer so he caught her in no time and passed her in fact beating her to the swings with good time.

"No fair!" Skye said with a mock pout. "You should have let me win..."

"Why?" Lance asked his swing already high in the air.

"Cos it's polite."

"Yeah right." Lance said with a chuckle assuming that she was joking. She sighed and sat on her swing.

"Will you push me please Lance?" she asked. Lance looked a little confused. She couldn't push the swing by herself...

"It's easy to do it yourself...look..." He demonstrated stretching out his legs and then pulling them in again to make the swing reach it's height. Skye gave up on that and started to push the swing herself...expertly. She was going to have to be less subtle...

"Lance?" she asked. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lance swallowed hard.

"No."

"Oh."

"Do ya think you will one day?" Lance pushed his swing so hard that it felt like it might go right around...that'd be cool, he thought like a full 360...

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think you'll have a girlfriend one day?" Lance shrugged.

"I guess."

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Lance shook his head slowly...

"Um...I dunno about that..." he said with a nervous giggle.  
>"Why?"<p>

"I dunno..."

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Well yeah.."

"And your a boy..."

"Yeah." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"So that kind of makes you my boyfriend already doesn't it?"

"Ahh...I...sort of I think..."

"Well?"

"I dunno. If I was your boyfriend what EXACTLY would that mean? Like what would I have to do?"

"Um I dunno. Carry my back pack maybe...hold hands..." Lance frowned.  
>"At school?" he squeaked. "Like in front of people?"<p>

"Of course Lance.."

"I...don't really see what I get out of this..." he said.

"I'll let you kiss me..." Lance's eyes widened and he had to grip the the swing chains so he didn't fall off. He'd NEVER kissed a girl before...it wasn't unappealing though. He jumped off his swing.

"Wanna walk over to the flea market?" he asked. Skye was off her swing in a flash. She caught up to Lance and took his hand. Lance blushed and giggled but didn't pull his hand away.

As they walked along Lance let his mind drift to school tomorrow. OH man...he may as well get the

kiss. He was gonna pay at school...He stopped suddenly and clumsily tried to plant a kiss on Skye's pink lips. She jumped back.

"Not here...out in the open..." Lance looked at her carefully. Had she meant it when she said he could kiss her...? He knew the answer to this question though when she tugged him behind a bunch of bushes where there was a bit of a clearing. "Here." Lance went to lean in like he's imagined that it was done and then jumped. If God was watching, he was showing his disapproval by poking Lance in the butt with a sharp branch.

"Ow...sorry...bush." He snapped off the offending stick and threw it on the ground. He shuddered. If Booth could see him he'd crack that across his backside. Lance was going to try again but Skye got in first. She stood on her toes and laid her lips softly on his, leaving them there for just a few seconds. Seconds that seemed like longer but weren't long enough. Funny how such a small gesture could leave him wanting more. He went to lean in again but Skye stopped him.

"Later." she said. "Weren't we going to the market?" Lance sighed.

"Yeah." This time he took her hand and they squeezed out of the bushes and back onto the path. 

Booth was in his element in the kitchen. He'd never minded cooking but since they'd gotten their own home he relished it even more.

Bones was in her office where he could hear her tapping away. He had a cold beer in his hand...a game on the TV where he could see it and two different sauces simmering on the stove for their pasta. He should have told Lance to bring his friend back for dinner...

When they reached the flea market they found that they both had different stalls in mind. Lance wanted to look at the comics while Skye wanted to check out the jewellery.

"How about I look at the comics and you can look at the jewellery?" Lance offered. "Then we can meet back here."

"I want you to look WITH me." Skye said looking up at him sweetly. "Besides...they have rings..."

"Yeah rings are jewellery." Lance said sarcastically.

"It's just..if you're gonna be my boyfriend...I dunno if it's right to kiss, you know until we make it official..."

"How do we do THAT?" Lance asked not seeing the hole he was just about to fall into to.

"You could get me a ring..."

"I don't have enough money for that." Lance said. She smiled...

"Didn't say you had to pay for it..."

"No."

"Please Lancey...it'd be like a sort of initiation.."

"Like for a club?"

"Yeah...you wouldn't turn down THAT would you?" Lance felt hot. The lines were so blurred...

"Well no...but what if I get caught?"

"I'll help you...like yesterday... we didn't get caught then did we?"

"No...but that was only candy."

"We won't pick an expensive one..." She squeezed his hand. "Please..." Lance allowed himself to be pulled over to the stall in question. They walked up and down looking at all the different hand made pieces. Well Skye looked Lance tried to keep breathing, that was hard enough in itself. Skye tugged on his arm suddenly and pulled him away and he felt something in his pocket. Once again he stopped breathing...she was gonna kill him before this was over.

They were at the edge of the market and nearly back on the path when they both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Son?" said the gruff voice. The kids turned around slowly. It was a cop.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn out your pockets." Lance went bright red, so did Skye.

"Um.."

"Now." Lance turned out the empty pocket but baulked at the other one... "Son.. the other one too." Lance swallowed hard and turned out his pocket and shut his eyes tight when a silver ring tinkled onto the ground. Skye started to cry.

"It's mine." she tried to say.

"I'm going to need to take you both in and call your folks." Lance heart sank but Skye went white. They couldn't call her parents...they'd be so ashamed. She burst into tears and clung to Lance's hand. "I wanna go home."

"Look it wasn't her alright." Lance said bravely. "I took it."

"No son we saw her put it in your pocket. You and your girlfriend are in this together."

Lance sighed deeply. His first girlfriend, his first kiss and his first real arrest. Booth was gonna kill him stone dead.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank every as always for their reviews and alerts. I would also like to apologise for the lack of chapter breaks lately...FF doesn't seem to want to leave them there after I put them in...oh well, I;m sure it's just another glitch that will be fixed soonish lol.

Thank you to Maudlin Muse for her input :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 13

In the back of the police car, Skye clung to Lance's arm.

"Lance?" she whispered, interlacing his fingers with his. "My parents...well my Dad...he CAN'T see me like this." Lance looked confused. About what she meant...the police car? About him?

"Um...my folks aren't gonna be too happy either...Booth's FBI...kind of frowns on theft..."

"But...my Dad's a PREACHER!" Skye watched for Lance reaction but it wasn't what she thought it would be. Not only was he NOT shocked but he didn't believe her.

"Is your Mom a nun?" Lance asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No just a regular church going preachers wife..." Lance coughed, she was ...that had to suck, he thought.

"Oh...guess they kind of frown on stealing as well huh?" Lance said not quite getting the enormity of her situation.

"Uhhuh...and that's not the worst of it..." Really? He thought, there was something worse than getting arrested?  
>"What could be worse than all this?" The mind boggled.<p>

"I...they won't let me wear anything but long skirts...they make me dress...modestly."Lance frowned.

"You mean that you have to keep...you know all your bits covered up? But your wearing shorts."

"Yes. Shorts that I smuggled out under my skirt." she sniffled. "They're gonna hate me...when they see me in a station...like this..." She turned her face into Lance's side and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"This sauce Bones is perfect!" Booth said as Bones came into the kitchen for a drink.<p>

"Which one?" she asked peering into the two pots that sat simmering on the stove.

"Both...one has meat and the other is meat free..." he said with a smile.

"Booth ...there's too much..."

"Yeah well I can't make it in smaller quantities...I know...why don't we ask Angela and Hodgins..."  
>"Good idea..." she said as she tasted the meatless sauce on the end of the spoon Booth was waving at her.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Hodgins said as he wrapped his arms around his Ang.

"Hey." she said with a massive smile.  
>"We have a dinner invitation."<p>

"Oh?"

"Bones and Booth..." Angela spun around dropping her sketch pad and pencil on the table.

"Booth's making pasta." he said.

"Oooh. I love Booth's pasta."

"Let me go take a shower and get ready." she said.

"I LOVE this." Ang said as they drove towards Bones and Booth's new house.

"What dinner?"

"Yeah...and the whole...Bones and Booth and little Lance as a family thing..." she said.

"Yeah...they're kind of cute together."

"Yes they are."

* * *

><p>Lance chewed his lip and tapped one leg nervously as he sat on a bench against a wall at the police station. THE POLICE STATION! He thought. He was so dead...and he wasn't even going to heaven cos he stole for and kissed a preacher's kid. A preachers kid that wasn't apparently wearing enough clothes. That wasn't HIS fault...but he could have said no to the stealing...<p>

All the sass and adventure seeking seemed to have left Skye along with the colour that had drained from her face.

"You ok?" Lance whispered. Skye shook her head and fresh tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"No..." she said quietly. "I wanna go home...sort of...I wanna get my skirt back and then go home."

"No talking you two!" A buxom older cop said sternly. "I'll be over there soon to get your folk's numbers." Skye looked at Lance desperately...it may be their only hope.

"Way ahead of ya." he said.

In his head Lance went over and over the best choices for people he could get to come get them...Booth and Bones...not likely, unless he never wanted to see daylight or actually sit comfortably in this lifetime...Zac...maybe...but he was sooo literal, there's no way he'd go along with it...Cam'd tell on him in a second. Jack...maybe...ANGELA...maybe...she was loyal, gentle and caring...she'd give them a chance...nah...she was Bones' best friend...Jack. He took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts list...

"Whatta ya have there?" The woman asked.

"Um...just my phone...I...ah...my parents are out of town...I'm just finding the number of the adult we're staying with...he's... my Godfather...he added for extra feasibility."

"Both of you?" she asked.

"Of course." Lance said making sure to look the woman in the eye. "We're brother and sister." Skye dropped her head into her hands to hide the expression on her face...Lance was braver than she'd given him credit for...

Of course you are...she thought. Didn't hold my brother's hand or look up into his face all lovey dovey all the time...still this little show would break the monotony of drunks and hookers that usually made up her day. She decided to just see where this little charade went...

* * *

><p>Bones opened the door to her friends with a smile.<p>

"Hi Sweetie." Ang said pulling her friend into a warm hug. She looked around appreciatively at the new art work amd shelves that had been added since their last visit."Looking good."

"Thanks." Bones said. "We're getting there."

"You sure are." Jack said.

The three followed the aroma of Booth's delicious sauce and ended up in the kitchen.

"Hi." he said "Beer?"

"Nah...I'm driving." Jack said. "Where's Lance?"

"At the park." Bones said. "Booth thinks he has a girlfriend."

"I didn't say he had a girlfriend Bones." Booth said. "I said there was a girl in the picture."

"Really..." Ang said. "And what has brought you to this conclusion?"

"The usual stuff...mooning around...waiting for the phone to ring...taking it to his room when it does..."

"Oh set in stone." Ang said. "There's a girl alright...I can't believe it. Little Lancey with a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"Ok." the woman police officer said. "The number..." Lance swallowed before reading out the number on his phone screen. They both held their breath while the woman walked away and dialled the number...<p>

This outta be good, she thought.

* * *

><p>Booth, Bones, Jack and Angela were all sitting in the living room chatting when Jack's phone rang.<p>

He tried to hide a smirk as he listened.

"Uhhuh." he said. "Oh...no...uhhuh. I'll be right there." All eyes were studying him as he hung up the phone.

"Problem?" Booth asked. Jack coughed a little as he tried desperately to decide how to put this.

"Honey?" Ang said, her face etched with concern "Where you going?"

Oh hang it, he thought, there was no other way but to say it exactly as it was.

"That was the police." he said looking at Booth with a wince. "They want me to come down and collect my 'GODSON' ...Lance...AND his sister." he said.

"You have a Godson?" Bones asked innocently. Booth was already getting his keys.

"No Bones! It's Lance!" Booth said wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

"Our Lance?" she said. "But he doesn't have a sister...oh the girl...at the station? " Her eyes were as wide as Booth had ever seen them.

"What did they do?" Ang asked incredulously.

"Stole a ring."

"They stole?" Booth asked lividly.

"Um yeah..." Jack said. "You had a beer, I'll drive."

"I'm coming..." Bones said.

"So am I." Ang said.

* * *

><p>"Do ya think this Jack'll play along?" Skye whispered.<p>

"Sure..." Lance said. I hope...he thought.

"Do I have to separate you two?"

"No..we'll be good." Skye said.

Then...stop talking!" the woman said.

Lance cracked all of his knuckles one by one and then shook his hands out before settling them underneath his legs to try and keep all his limbs still. It worked for a couple of minutes. He just wished he could get up and walk up and down...who was he kidding...he wished he could get up and run out the door.

Skye looked down at her bare legs and then saw herself as her parents were gonna see her if they actually found out where she was. They would think she was being brash and immodest...they'd be ashamed.

* * *

><p>Booth was decidedly quiet in the car on the way to the station.<p>

"What's wrong Booth?" Bones asked.

"Apart for the fact Lance has been arrested?"

"Yeah, apart from that."

"I dunno Bones...I just..why did he ring Jack?"

"Um...because I'm a people's person and I'm great?" Jack said. Booth ignored Jack's attempt at humour.

"Really...am I that much of a hard ass? Is he scared of me?"

"Probably." Bones said.

"Thanks Bones." he said with a half hearted smirk. As usual his girlfriends honesty almost made him laugh despite the fact that he was hurting. Hurting, worried and pissed.

"I think what Temp was trying to say was that...um...yeah he's scared..scared he's gonna get the mother of all spankings because he STOLE...and got caught...and rightly so..." Ang said.

"You think?" Booth asked. He hoped that was all it was...really cos he couldn't just let this go...it was stealing for God's sake. The very thing that he stood for was right and wrong.

"I know!" Ang said. "Kids are entitled to make choices for themselves...within reason...but you would be remiss if you didn't show him exactly how you feel about the monumentally wrong ones."

"Exactly dude." Jack said. He was so proud of Angela, she always knew the exact thing to say...

"You're a good Dad Booth." Bones said with a smile. "Don't second guess yourself."

"Get in there Booth...do what you do..."Ang said.

"None of you are coming?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ang said.

"Of course we're coming." Bones said.

"I wouldn't miss this show for the world..." Jack said as he parked the car and jumped out.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts. They mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 14

Lance's head swung around when he heard Booth's voice. "Uh oh!" he whispered. "Jack told." Skye's eyes filled with tears again.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked. Lance shuffled uneasily in his seat.

"Not sure." he said.

* * *

><p>"Hi.." Booth said to the policewoman on the desk. "I believe you have my son...my foster son here." he said.<p>

"Oh?" The woman said. Now the show was about to start. "So you got back form being out of town early."

"Hmmm. No. Wasn't out of town." Booth said.

"Didn't think so." The woman said with a patronising smile. Damn people, she thought. Can't even keep track of their own kids.

"Look..." Booth said getting out and flashing his badge. "I'm Agent Seeley Booth...and I'd like to see my kid."

"Uhhuh." The woman said totally unimpressed. "I spoke to a Mr Jack Hodgins about the minors in question."

"That's be me." Jack said with a cheeky smile. "The Godfather."

"I'm his wife." Ang said with a smile.

"And I'm the other Foster parent." Bones said.

"Pleased to meet you... all of you ...I'm sure." The woman said.

"Wow!" Jack said to Ang. "She really has the sarcasm down pat."

"Sure does."Ang said.

"Like I said..." Booth said. "Could I see the child...children...please?"

"Find it hard to remember how many kids you actually have in your care?"  
>"Ok..." Booth was starting to get annoyed with this woman's attitude. He hadn't done anything wrong. All he'd done is tell his kid to get some air...air...not stuff that didn't belong to him and not a girlfriend.<p>

"Well we have one...and the sister...is his girlfriend." Bones explained.

"There a close family." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Because she's not really his SISTER..." Bones amended with a glare at the woman.

"Oh I gathered THAT." The woman said. "They've been holdin hands since they got here."

"Awww. How cute." Angela said. Jack nodded with obvious respect, the theft for the moment forgotten.

"This is NOT cute." Booth said.

"I have to agree." The woman said. "This could have been very serious."

"Could have been?" Booth asked hopefully.

The woman beckoned Booth into an office where they would be out of the kids earshot. Everyone followed in a long line.

"We're not gonna charge these kids...the ring was only costume jewellery and it's a first offence for both of them."

"Oh good..." Bones said with relief.

"We just wanted to give them a good ole scare."

"Won't have done em any harm." Booth said."So can we take them home now?"

"You can take yours."

"We can take Lance's girlfriend home too..." Bones said helpfully.

"Will ya stop calling her that Bones?"

"Why Booth? That's what she is..."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. She needs to be collected by a parent or guardian."

"I'll go get your son."

* * *

><p>"I'm scared Lance." Skye said.<p>

"Yeah I'm feeling a little jittery here myself."

"They're gonna ring my Mom and Dad aren't they?"

"Maybe Booth'll take you home and we can stop and get your dress on the way."

"What if they won't?" She cried. "I don't wanna stay here by myself." Lance scrubbed his face with his hand. He didn't know what to do about this. "You won't leave me here will ya Lance?"

"No, no." he said. "Course not."

The policewoman stood in front of Lance.

"Come with me son." she said. Lance looked at Skye.

"What about...Skye?" he said. No point really keeping up the brother sister story...not now Booth was here. Things were bad enough.

"I'm going to have to call your OWN parents."

"No!" Skye wailed."You can't."

Booth, Bones, Jack and Angela followed the noise out into the hallway at the back where the kids were sitting.

"Ahh Lance." Booth stood tall with his hands on his hips. Lance gulped and then his dry throat made him cough. "Well isn't this a fine mess." he said. Lance looked from one person to another carefully avoiding Booth's glare and then settling on Jack. Jack winced.

"Sorry little man." he said. "Had to do it."

"Don't apologise to him!" Booth said. "Time to go Lance...honey your folks will be along soon I'm sure." he said to the teary eyed girl who didn't loosen her grip on Lance.

"We can't just leave her here...she's scared." Lance tried to explain.

"Well yeahhh." Booth said.

"You don't understand." Lance said.

"Why don't you explain it to us." Bones said sitting beside him.

"No Bones!" Booth said. "He doesn't get to decide."

"She's SCARED Booth." Lance said..."Her Dad's a preacher!"

"Oh great..!" Booth said.. "A Preacher...a man of God..." Ignoring Booth's dramatics, Bones started to question the girl.

"Why are you scared..."

"Skye." Lance added gratefully.

"Skye...do you have reason to be scared of your father?" she asked. Skye cried but shook her head.

"He doesn't hurt me or anything if that's what you mean." she said with a sniffle. "But he'll...he'll think I've shamed him." She wrapped her arms around her legs to cover them.

"She had these shorts hidden under her skirt and then she took off the skirt and it's stuck in the bushes." Lance added.

"Oh for the love of GOD...why were you taking your skirt off in the middle of the bushes?" Booth was sure he was gonna have a stroke. "Lance! What the hell were you thinking...stealing rings and a Preacher's kid sans her clothing!"

"Calm down Booth!" Bones said. 

Jack was speechless. It took every bit of control he had to keep his amusement at bay. He knew this would be good...but not in his wildest dreams would he have figured in all this... 

"I'm gonna have to get your details hon." The policewoman said. She felt a little sorry for her now. Skye nodded and rattled off a number.

"I think I get what happened now." Ang said. "Your parents make you stay covered right?"

"Yeah." Skye said. "He thinks the right thing is to stay modest. I'm supposed to wear a long skirt that covers my legs."

"But you took it off?" Ang asked gently.

"All by herself I swear!" Lance said, his face as red as a shiny red apple.

"I think we should stay Booth." Bones said quietly. Maybe we can explain... I mean the stealing is one thing...but she shouldn't get into trouble for wearing clothes that any young girl would wear."

"Awww geez Bones." Booth hissed. "This is not up to us...Lance and the stealing...that's up to us..."

"I'm not gonna leave her here." Lance said.

"You're not in a position to dictate Lance." Booth said. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Booth...it really wouldn't hurt..."

"Yeah common Booth." Both the women felt for Skye.

"Ok, ok." Booth said. "But you can both start telling me how you ended up here."

* * *

><p>The kids were almost at the end of the story, and Skye tearfully told how she'd been the one that picked up the ring and put it in Lance's pocket.<p>

"Did you know about it beforehand?" Booth asked Lance seriously. He looked at his feet which were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"Yeah." he said. Booth lifted his chin.

"Then you're just as guilty."

"Is that the law?" Lance asked nervously. Booth shrugged.

"It's my law...the only one you have to worry about at this stage thankfully."

"Whew..." Lance said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't breath too easy."

"Man..." 

A man of medium height wearing a suit and tie and a smaller woman who was nicely but soberly dressed, were shown to the hallway. Booth shot Bones a look of warning to take it easy. A look which of course she ignored.

"You must be Skye's parents." she said. Unfortunately Skye's Dad's eyes had already fallen upon what he considered to be her state of undress.

"Where are your clothes child?" he demanded while removing his suit coat and draping it over her knees.

"There is a very reasonable explanation for where your daughters skirt is Mr..."

"PASTOR...My name is Pastor Thomas and I can't imagine ANY explanation that would be reasonable enough for my daughter to sitting in a police station in a state of undress. It is indecent to say the least." Bones shrugged. "And TOTALLY out of character."

"And I can't see why your daughter would have to be so afraid of you that she would feel the need to hide a pair of shorts underneath her skirt...unless you did something to scare her that is..."

"Go Bones." Ang said with pride.

"Ok...why don't we all sit down here and discuss this calmly." Booth said. Jack's eyes were darting from one person to another as each of them spoke...it was like he was enjoying a three person tennis match.

"My money's on Bones." he whispered to Ang. She nodded.

"Mine too."

"I dunno... I take the preacher..." the policewoman said quietly suddenly forgetting her place in all this.

"And who are you two?" Pastor Thomas asked.

"Friends." they answered together.

"My daughter is scared not of me but of disgracing the Lord." Bones rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what that means or what the Lord has to do with all this." she said.

"Bones.." Booth hissed through his teeth... "Preacher...Man of the cloth...servant of God.."

"He's a bully Booth." she said.

"And YOU young woman have never learned to hold your tongue." The pompous preacher said sharply. Booth was very fast losing patience for the so called God man...HIS God didn't treat women this way.

"Now listen Pastor Whatever...Bones is free to say whatever she wants..."

"If I was you, I would worry about your thief of a son."

"Oh really!" Booth said.

"Yes really!"

"STOP!" Skye yelled. "Daddy please...Lance didn't take the ring...I did."

"I don't believe you." Her Dad said. "You're covering for this boy."

"Seriously I'm not...he's my friend."

"Your daughter doesn't have many friends." Ang said to the mother who still hadn't spoken. "The clothes she's made to wear make it difficult for her."

"It's our way. WE CHOOSE to dress modestly." The woman said.

"I don't think Skye chose this. IT was thrust upon her." Ang said.

"I don't MAKE my daughter dress this way." Pastor Thomas said. "She knows it is wrong to flaunt herself." Suddenly with so much support around her Skye felt she was able to speak out.

"Daddy...I don't want to flaunt..." she said.

"See?" The Pastor said. "He must have had something to do with this."

"No Daddy...could I finish please?" Her Dad nodded.

"I only wear these shorts because I was able to get them out of the goodwill and they were easily hidden under the skirt. I just want to be normal. Wear jeans...and T shirts."

"Jeans are men's clothes."

"I don't think this man knows anything about compromise at all." Bones said to Booth.

"Ok...what the kid wears...their business Bones... I won't allow him to be rude to you or blame Lance for something that wasn't ENTIRELY his fault..." he said looking at Lance pointedly. He wanted to make sure he knew he was still in plenty of trouble. The message was received and Lance sat quietly.

"No they're not Daddy."

"I'm a policewoman and I'm wearin pants."The older woman said.

"I'm not... but I'm not twelve." Ang said.

"I have pants on." Bones said.

"Figures." The Pastor spat.

"Ok...now your making me mad." Booth said. "You do what you want...but you do know that if the kid's on a swing in a dress, she's gonna give the boys more of an eye full than if she's totally covered in a pair of jeans."

"Yes well...her legs would be clearly visible in jeans."

"But covered. If her skirt blows up they're not going to be covered at all." Booth would have rather the man had admitted that he was wrong but that clearly wasn't gonna happen...but he did give him something to think about. "Let's go."

Their whole entourage headed for the door. "I'm getting spanked aren't I?" Lance asked.

"Funny boy." Booth said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well...I thought maybe you might ground me or something..."

"Ahhhh yeah! Didn't I mention that? You're grounded too."

"How long for...?"

"I dunno...Until your thirty..."

"Well technically Booth you can't ground him past eighteen." Bones said. Ang giggled.

"Everyone's a comic." 

"You will be writing passages from the Bible every day for the next month at least..." Jack heard the Pastor say.

He wiggled his fingers in spirit finger fashion.

"Way to make the girl love the Lord!" he said with a chuckle. The man ignored him.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts .I love each and every one. I know this update was quick but it's really part of the last chapter so...here it is. I hope you like it :)

Thanks to Maudlin Muse who had a little input into this one :) 

Chapter 15

"Where'd ya think you're going?" Booth asked as Lance tried to slink up the stairs.

"To my room." he said.

"No...later." Booth said. "We're gonna have a family dinner."

"I'm not really hungry." Lance said. He was feeling ashamed and scared and embarrassed. He really wanted to just get it over with and go to sleep. Maybe then he'd wake up from this horrible dream."

"No dice...set the table."

"Oh common Booth." he whined. Booth spun him around and whacked his backside.

"Don't you dare." Booth said with narrowed eyes. "Your damn lucky you got to come home. Now I spent all day making sauce and now I'm gonna cook the pasta and we're all gonna sit down and eat it like a civilised family...Now set...the...table." Lance frowned but moved towards the cabinet to get what he needed.

"Geez..." he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"Booth said.

"Um...I said thank you Jesus for the food we are about to receive."Jack winced before leaning in.

"I'd be thanking Jesus that I was still alive and kicking if I were you." Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh to be young and fearless." Jack muttered.

Everyone at dinner did their best to be jovial..well to act as jovial as they could, but Lance's looming punishment was weighing heavily in the air.

"Great pasta Booth." Jack said.

"Yeah it is.." Ang said. "Garlic bread's good Lance isn't it?" Lance gave her a long look.

"Yeah." he said.

"Do you like your pasta Lance?" Bones asked.

"YES." Lance said. "Yes I like the pasta and I like the garlic bread..." he said.

"Hey!" Booth siad. "Don't be rude Lance."

"Sorry Bones." he said. "I just don't see why exactly you're so pissed..." Jack cringed.

"Oh dude...did you leave your brains in the bushes with your girlfriends skirt?" he chuckled dropping spaghetti down his hairy chin.

"No really..." Lance said. He knew he was playing with fire...sort of...but his nerves were all jangled and he couldn't stop.

"I'm all ears." Booth said putting down his fork. The tension between them was palpable. "Why don't you tell me why you think you don't deserve to be in trouble?" Everyone else watched like they were driving past a car wreck... not wanting to look but not wanting to look away either.

"I didn't say that." Lance said. "I know I shouldn't have gone along with it...but TECHNICALLY...to steal...is to take the item yourself...I didn't."

"Have you ever heard of being an accessory after the fact."

"Whatever that means." he said. Booth was determined to hold his patience.

"The term refers to you." he said. "A person who receives stolen goods with prior knowledge of the crime...you assisted with a crime. You knew she was gonna steal ie therefore you are guilty." Booth cracked a serving spoon down on the table.

"Shouldn't a jury decide that?"

"Guilty Lance." Bones said.

"Guilty hon." Ang said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh dude...you are sooo guilty ...and in trouble...he hasn't even got to the lying yet."

"I rest my case." Booth said. "Now eat." Lance forked his spaghetti slowly.

"I don't know how 'Law and Order' lasts an hour." he grumbled.

When Jack and Angela finally left, Booth looked at Lance. "It's time." he said.

"Maybe I should wash the dishes first." Lance said.

"I'm sure the dishwasher can handle it." Bones said. "I'm gonna go work for a while." she nodded towards her office.

"That's fine Bones." Booth said. He understood her need to be out of earshot. "Go upstairs Lance and stand in the corner. Think about why you're in this mess." He was about to argue again but with a spanking coming he wasn't a complete idiot. He dragged himself up the stairs slowly like a man walking to his execution.

* * *

><p>Lance stood in the corner like a five year old trying to think about why he was there. Where the hell would he even start. He went over and over in his head the events of yesterday and today. Wow. He had been pretty stupid...but then so had Skye...but man...she had a sucky life...no wonder she didn't know how to be normal. He couldn't help but like her though and he didn't know why...getting him arrested was ...like way way over the top. It was definitely more annoying than she normally was. But kissing her was...sweet, he thought with a grin...like seriously...sweet. She must've been wearing some kind of strawberry lipgloss or something. He giggled. It was nice. He jumped when he heard his bed creak. Booth had been behind him...<p>

"You scared me." he said panting.

"Something funny Lance?"

"Nooo."

"You were smiling..."

"Um yeah. I was thinking about something...not the stealing or the police station honest." he said.

"I believe you." Booth patted the bed.

"Come talk to me." he said. Lance carefully crossed the room and took the spot next to Booth. "Now talk."

"I'm sorry Booth. It'll never happen again." Lance said.

"Well ...getting arrested won't..." Booth said. "Being tempted by girls? THAT is just beginning." Lance blushed. Did Booth know he kissed Skye? "Lance...nothing really changes as you get older...you know what's right and wrong...you still have to make choices and sometimes you have to say no...no matter what's at stake." Lance nodded.

"I really have learned my lesson Booth." he said. "Honest."

"I hope so. But...you did wrong... and when you do wrong you have to be punished. Just because you got away with it this time..."

"You know about the other one?" Lance asked innocently. Booth stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT other one..?" Lance was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um..." he said. Booth could see the gears in his mind turning trying to come up with something.

"I swear..." Booth said. "If you lie to me now I will take down your pants and paddle your bottom until it's the same colour as your guilty face."

"Um..."

"TELL ME!" Booth said sternly.

"Yesterday we went to the store and Skye put candy in my pocket and we ran to the park and ate them." Lance said without taking a breath.

"Lance!" Booth scolded. Before Lance knew what had hit him he was staring at the carpet and clinging to Booth's leg for grim death as smack after powerful smack covered every inch of his increasingly burning bottom. Sheer panic hit him when he felt the sudden rush of cool air on his now exposed rear end.

"Noooo." He yelled. "You said you would only do that if I didn't tell you!"

"No I didn't!" Booth said as he his hand bounced noisily off Lance bare behind. "What...I...said...was...that I WOULD paddle your bare bottom if you didn't tell me!" He smacked from cheek to cheek colouring Lance's lily white bottom a shade of deep pink.

"Ouch Booth Booth!" Lance yelled... "No it hurts too much..." Booth stopped for a minute to allow Lance to catch his breath while he explained."All bets were off when I realised that you had done this before...and you only accidentally owned up!"  
>"It'll never ever happen again..." The distraught boy wailed as he tried to scramble to his feet.<p>

"You think this is over?" Booth asked. "Not even close."

He secured the squirming young boy back over his knee and brought his hand down again, rhythmically paddling the upturned bottom.

"I didn't mean to..." Lance cried... "Stop please...it hurts."

"You did it. It wasn't a mistake Lance!" he said. "You got away with it so you did it again today!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lance wailed. He squeezed his aching cheeks together and then twisted and kicked in an effort to dodge the fiery pain that was searing his poor burning bottom.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to do it in the first place or to tell on himselfffff. "Owww." He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into loud sobs. At last all the fight had gone out of him and he lay limp over Booth's knee until the man fixed his pants before he lifted him and drew him into his arms.

"I ...won't... EVER... do... it... again." Lance sobbed into his shoulder. He felt as though he wouldn't literally ever be able to sit down again. The tender skin of his bottom burned something fierce. He never wanted to be in this much trouble again.

"Shh, shhh, I know." Booth said gently as he soothed him. "You know we love you Lance. I don't ever want to have to come visit you in jail."

"You won't I promise." Lance said. He clung onto Booth's shirt and cried, the fear, frustration and guilt from the last couple of days finally washing away with his tears.

"I know." Booth said. "Besides...it'll be a while until you see the light of day...besides school." Lance groaned.

"Can I still be friends with Skye?" Booth sighed.

"Yeah. I think the poor kid could do with all the friends she can get."

"Thanks." Lance said.

"But try not to upset the Preacher man." Lance giggled and coughed, scrubbing his wet and puffy face on his sleeve.

"I'll try...but I don't think it takes much."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. I know I'm late updating...sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 15

The next day when Lance returned to school he found he was VERY happy to see Skye. It meant she was alive at least..and something had apparently happened for the good cos she wasn't wearing the dreaded skirt that was the bane of her life. She was wearing pants...not exactly the same as the skinny jeans most girls wore but an improvement judging by her smile.

"Nice threads." Lance said with a grin.

"Thanks." she said. "Not exactly jeans but hey...my Mom fought for me to be able to wear these and I appreciate it." And she did. In all of her twelve years she couldn't remember her Mom standing up to her Dad.

"You look cool." Lance said. "You get in trouble?"

"Yeah I thought my hand was gonna drop right off...lines from the bible...don't ask."

"I guess you're not allowed to hang anymore hey?"

"Not in the park and not where there's no supervision."she said. "When I'm not grounded anymore...they said I might be able to come over to your house if your folks are home."

"Wow!" Lance said. "I thought they'd hate me."

"They weren't thrilled...but I explained it was my fault. That I really did it and I told them why...I want to be normal..."

"And it helped?" Lance was really proud of Skye. It would've taken real courage to stand up to her Dad like that.

"Not a lot." she said with a giggle. "But...your Dad showing up and talking to my Dad and promising they would always keep us in there sight...that helped."

"Booth did that?" Lance said impressed. He didn't even realise that he didn't skip a beat when Skye referred to Booth as his Dad. He didn't realise himself that he was starting to think of him that way.

"He sure did." Skye said. "And then my Mom got all brave and told my Dad that they did it...they made me act out cos I was made to look different.

"Wow." Lance said. "Man I thought your Dad would be real mad for sure...like he'd lock you up forever mad..."

"Well I am grounded till the end of the week."

"Me too. Maybe you can come over next weekend." Skye grinned.

"That'd be good." she said. "What about you? You get in trouble?" Lance blushed. He was sure he had a sign on his forehead that said...'I got spanked' on it.

"Yeah." he said simply. "I have to tell you though if you come next weekend Parker'll be there..."

"Oh?"

"Yep...he's Booth's real son...he's eight and very annoying."

"Awww. I bet he's real cute."

"Yeah cute...that's what he is." Lance said sarcastically. Lance just knew that Parker would be like a dog with a bone if he even just got a little inkling that he'd been in trouble. He'd want to know why for only thing that he had in his favour was the fact that Bones and Booth wouldn't want Parker to know that he stole...

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Shut up Parker!" Lance said grouchily the following Friday. He was still grounded and just like he thought would happen, Parker was on to it in a second.

"Come onnn Lance..." he begged. "Just tell me what you did and I'll leave you alone..." Lance put his head in his hands. There was no way he wanted Parker to find out about the last weekend. Lance rang Booth and after telling that Parker was bugging him he tossed the smaller boy the phone.

"Parker...leave Lance alone." Booth said after saying hi. After Parker was finished talking to his Dad he hung up and tossed the phone back to Lance. "Tattler." he said.

Parker begrudgingly walked away. He would have to leave it for a while at least. Well he'd leave it with Lance...his Dad hadn't said he had to leave Bones alone.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Parker leaned on the Bone's office desk and watched as Bones tapped away while working on her latest book.

"Can I help you Parker?" she asked the small boy, stopping to turn and face him with a smile. She loved this little boy, there was so much of Booth written across his small handsome face.

"Maybe." he said with an impish grin.

"Okay..."

"Why's Lance grounded til Sunday?" he asked.

"Because he got into trouble." Bones said matter of factly.

"I KNOW he got in trouble... what I don't know is what for?" Bones looked the little boy in the eye. She didn't see any malice there...just curiosity, still it wasn't really his business.

"That...Parker would be Lance's business and maybe your Dad's." Parker had to stop and think. He was obviously gonna have to handle this exactly the right way.

"Ok. I get it." he said getting up to leave. "Dad's in charge. You wouldn't wanna go against him I guess." The hair stood up on the back of Bones neck.

"Hey." she said. "Your Dad and I are partners...equals." she said.

"Oh ok." Parker said with a smile... "If you say so."

"I do say so." Bones said. "And...I'm still not going to tell you what Lance did." she said suddenly finding herself giggling. "That was very clever of you Parker to try and trick my like that..." Parker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not however clever enough..."

"Ok Bones." Parker said miserably.

"I have three doctorates." she whispered. Parker's eyes teared up.

"Your being mean." he said. Bones experienced a moment of panic. Had she really just taunted an eight year old child because she was smarter than him...?

"Oh Parker." she said awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I was just having a little joke with you." Parker started to cry a little harder and Bones felt like a complete heel.

"You don't trust me." he said with a sob.

"Oh Parker...I do...I do trust you. It's just that..." Parker wound himself up a little more.

"Parker if I tell you... you have to keep a secret and promise not to tease Lance." she said.

"I promise." Parker said, all signs of tears gone. Bones had a feeling she was not exactly doing the right thing but she did it anyway. Anything to make Parker feel better.

"Lance got into a little trouble with his new girlfriend." she said, sure that she was playing it down. Parker ears pricked up. Lance had a girlfriend? Ewww.

"What they do?" he asked.

"They..." Bones tried to think how much to tell him and she remembered how Booth liked to filter some information like the whole Christmas lie...apparently that was good for children. "They borrowed a couple of things from the store and...Booth wasn't very happy."

"I... bet." Parker said slowly with his eyes as wide as Bones had ever seen them. There was a sparkle in them that Bones was a little unsure of. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything...what if Parker found the whole thing exciting and copied... "But he got into trouble. BIG trouble."

"He get spanked even?" Parker asked, his big brown eyes full of childish curiosity.

"Uhhuh. Hard and on his bare bottom." Bones added helpfully to scare the child off stealing even more. She did that. In fact, Parker was speechless. Almost.

"Wow." he said. "Gotta go."

"Um where are you going?" Bones asked. "You're not going to tell Lance now are you...you promised?"

"Ok Bones." the child said as he hot footed up the stairs.

Bones went back to work, positive that the crisis had been averted. She didn't know why Booth stressed about handling things with the kids just so...all you needed was love, some discipline when necessary and a little honestly and everything would be fine.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance was laying on his bed listening to his own thoughts and bouncing a ball off the ceiling when Parker burst through the door again.

"Get out." Lance said with a bored expression.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Um...maybe because your annoying."

"Am not... anyway...I'm not gonna ask you anymore."

"Not gonna ask me what?" Lance said.

"What you got in trouble for?" Lance stopped bouncing the ball and sat up.

"Why?" he asked, with eyes filled with suspicion.

"No reason." Parker said. "I just don't wanna know about it anymore..."

"Uhhuh." Lance said. "What do you know you annoying little troll?"

"I am not a troll! Anyway your not so big...just because you have a..." Parker clapped a hand over his mouth like the action would actually suck back the words that has already slipped out.

"Just because I have a what?" Lance asked as he grabbed Parker's shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Nuthin...honest..." Parker said. "Bones didn't tell me nuthin." Lance rolled his eyes. Bones. He probably tricked her into it but still. Could you trust no one?

"Get out!" Lance said grabbing Parker's arm and towing him to the doorway. He left the room with the ejected tennant and ran down the stairs to Bones office.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones was attempting to tie all the threads of the murder case together in her story when Lance hurtled through the door followed very closely by Parker. They were both pushing and shoving to get through the doorway first.

"Bones did you tell Parker?" Lance blurted out indignantly.

"I didn't tell... honest Bones!" Parker squeaked. "He kinda guessed." Bones was a little out of her depth... There was no black and white solution to this problem.

"Parker..." she started to say.

""Oh great!" Lance whined dramatically. Waving his long arms around for effect."So you did tell him!"

"Not exactly..." she tried to explain. "Parker felt that we didn't trust him." Lance scoffed.

"We DON'T BONES!" Lance said.

"Ok now you're being insolent Lance." Lance rolled his eyes and bobbled his head while he mimicked what had just been said.

"Now you're being insolent Lance." he said.

"Go up to your room Lance." she said. "You obviously need some time to cool down."

"Of course I do..." he spat. "It's always me..." He went to swipe Parker but the smaller boy ducked...

"No hitting." Bones said sternly. Parker stuck his tongue out at Lance. "And no tongue poking." Oh my...when was Booth coming home? she thought. She'd made a royal mess out of this that's for sure.

"Both of you stop." Bones pleaded desperately.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth was on his way home wondering what they were gonna have for dinner and looking forward to seeing Parker. He'd had to follow something up at work so Rebecca had dropped Parker off after school. He smiled when he thought of Bones with the boys. What an amazing transformation she'd made to motherhood, especially when you consider how quickly it had been thrust on her. Booth was as proud as punch.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"BOYS!" Bones shouted. "I mean it." Both boys completely ignored her and when went on wrestling around on her rug. "Somebody's going to get hurt." Just then her phone rang...

"What the hell's goin on there hon?" Ang said.

"The boys are fighting...Lance is angry at me and so he's trying to kill Parker...Parker seems to think that's funny and keeps taunting him..."

"Sounds like sibling rivalry." Ang said with a smile. "Where's Booth?"

"On his way home I hope."

At the key turning in the front door Bones breathed a sigh of relief. "He's here now." She said to Ang. Like magic both boys stopped wrestling and sat on Bone's sofa like a pair of angels. "Now they've stopped." she said her voice laced with relief.

"I just bet they have." Ang giggled.

"You're not gonna tell are you Bones?" Lance asked sweetly. "Cos then I'd know I couldn't trust you." Bones was slightly confused. She HAD already betrayed Lance's trust once... not on purpose but...she didn't want him to not trust her. Parker could see she was bending.

"Yeah Bones please?" he asked his curls bouncing around his angelic face like a halo. "No one wants a MOM they can't trust." And those words sealed the deal. Parker had almost called her Mom.

"Have to go Ang." she said quickly.

"Oh hon...you're not gonna fall for that blackmail are you?" Ang said. She sighed when she realised she was talking to herself.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Daddy!" Parker yelled when his Dad came through the door. He raced across the room and threw himself into his Dad's arms.

"Hey there Buddy." Booth said gathering the little boy in his arms for a big hug.

"Hey Daddy." he said sweetly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Booth said. "Both of you." He walked over to Lance and pulled him into a side hug too. Bones quietly contemplated what to do...

"Hi Booth." she said. He crossed to her and kissed her.

"And I missed you too Bones." he grinned. "Everybody been good for Bones?" And there was the question.

"Have we Bones?" Both boys asked with big smiles. Bones smiled guiltily, she felt like she was the one in trouble.

"Yes." she said. "They've been fine." Probably just sibling rivalry like Ang had said, she told herself. 

Parker and Lance shared a smile. Well at least they're getting along, she thought.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all as always for your reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter...you may want to read up a little on the game Operation if you haven't played it before. :)

Chapter 17

"Sooo." Booth said pulling Bones back towards his body in a tight hug. "I was thinking...the kids have been good and it's Friday..."

"Yeeess?" she asked with a smile. All was quiet for the moment and she was happy with her decision not to tell on the boys. It just would have meant more angst and disharmony and that wasn't the kind of family picture she wanted. The perfect family in her mind were happy and fun loving...of course there would be gently teasing and sibling rivalry...of course there was the time when trouble couldn't be avoided...when they got arrested for instance.

"Pizza night?" Booth suggested enthusiastically. Bones shrugged.

"Yeah sure, that'd be good." she said happily. See that's what families did. Then Booth dropped the bomb that wiped the content smile from her face.

"I thought I'd see if Jack and Ang want to join us." Bones eyes widened. While she would love to have Ang there normally, she had a feeling that her friend wouldn't hesitate to mention the boys earlier behaviour. Booth wouldn't be pleased...

"They might be busy." she said hesitantly. Booth kissed the top of her head.

"Only one way to find out. Bones wasn't good as this deception thing and before she could think of a way to deter Booth he was already dialling...and speaking...and laughing. "They'll be here in an hour." he said. Bones grinned.

"Great." she said.

"Something wrong Bones?"

"No Booth. What could be wrong?" she said.

"I have no idea...I just have a feeling that something's wrong here."

"I'm going to get changed."

"I'm gonna get out a game that we can all play."

"Oh good." she said before heading up to their shared room. For some reason Bones wasn't feeling that the news was good. Not at all.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"Penny for them..." Jack said on the drive over to their friends' house. Ang's big toothy grin lit up her face.

"I can't help but wonder what when on after I spoke to Temp this afternoon."

"Why?" Jack chuckled. "Something happen?"

"Well I don't know EXACTLY what happened but those boys were running rings around her."

"Bones can look after herself."

"Maybe...she sounded...I dunno...out of her depth."

"Out of her depth? Bones?" Jack asked incredulously. "Nah...she was probably just distracted." Ang pulled a face.

"We'll see." she said.

"Yes we will." Jack said happily. "Either way the evening promises to be entertaining."

"Yes it does." Ang agreed with a smile.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones was on her way downstairs and she passed by Lance's bedroom. She knocked and then opened the door.

"You need to wash up Lance." she said. "Jack and Ang are coming over for pizza night." Lance grinned. He liked the other couple, they were fun. Anything to break the monotony of doing nothing.

"Yay. Pizza." he said excitedly.m "A movie maybe?"

"No but I think Booth is getting out a board game."

"Seriously?" Lance asked with a wince. "And we're gonna play with Parker?"

"Yes...of course."

"Ok then...but he IS only eight. Not really the best age for being a great sport you know... just warnin ya."

"We'll take that on board Lance." Bones said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"And he better not open his mouth about what happened...you know...last weekend."

"Ang and Jack were here remember. They would have known what was going to happen."

"That makes me feel so much better." He said as he blew out a breath that Bones took as relief...she of course was wrong. Bones smiled anyway, oblivious to Lance's sarcasm.

"Well good Lance." she said happily. "Don't be long." She let herself out of the room and Lance sighed before dragging himself up off the bed and going downstairs. Before he passed through the doorway though he had already resigned himself to making the best of the evening. His grounding was nearly over and he certainly didn't want to do anything to get it extended another week.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"Can I pick the game Daddy?" Parker asked.

"Well it has to be a game that everyone will be happy to play." Booth said.

"Ok." The young boy said, his golden curls bouncing as he bent to pick a game off the shelf. "This one." Booth smiled at the choice in his son's hand...

"Operation." Booth nodded.

"Bones should like this one..." he smiled. "There's the door...wanna go see who it is?"

"Yay!" Parker ran off to open the door.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"Parker!" Ang said pulling the small boy into a hug. "We missed you."

"Hey Parker my man." Jack said holding his hand up for a high five.

"We're gonna play Operation." he said happily.

"Excellent..." Jack said nodding. "Hey Bones." he called as Bones came down the stairs to greet their guests. She hugged both of her smiling friends.

"Come on in and we'll find Booth." she said. "I think he's looking for a board game."

"We're gonna play Operation." Parker piped up.

"Oh?" Bones said. "I haven't played that before."

"It's real neat." Parker enthused. "There's a guy on the operating table and we have to all take turns operating on him with tweezers and if you miss, his nose glows red you have to miss a turn." Bones giggled.

"That sounds like fun...but I don't think I'll be missing a turn Parker." she said with a smile at the ridiculousness thought that she may not be able to remove a game piece with tweezers. Jack chuckled.

"This should be fun." he said with a chuckle. "Lance.."

"Hi Jack." Lance said with a grin.

"Lance we're playing Operation." Lance laughed with a look at Bones.

"Oh really...you should be good at that Bones." he said. Bones gave him a one armed hug as they all walked in towards the living area.

"I KNOW. That's what I was just telling Parker."

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth took everyone's order for pizza and then phoned it in while the others all sat around outside and watched the kids...and Jack play. Bones sighed with relief. It was nice to see them playing nicely.

"So they're being good now." Ang said.

"Yes they are." Bones said acknowledging the obvious.

"So Booth have a word with them about giving you a hard time?" Bones smiled.

"No I didn't tell Booth." she said.

"Temp!" Ang admonished. "You really shouldn't cover for them."

"I wasn't." Bones said with surprise. "I...they...both the children thought that I would be...disloyal if I told. I'm trying to gain their trust."

"Um...I think you have things kind of back to front. It isn't YOU that should be earning THEIR trust."

"Why?" Bones asked. "They said if I told they wouldn't trust me...Parker said that no one wants a Mom they can't trust."

"Blackmail..." Ang said gently. "Honey you're the Mom now...you have to be the one in charge...and you have to tell Booth this stuff."

Booth was about to come out and caught the end of the conversation. He visibly sagged. What now, he thought and why wasn't Bones telling him whatever it was. He was about to ask her just that when the doorbell rang. Thats was quick for the pizza...

"Caroline!" he said as he opened the door. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that."Caroline barged right past him and into the living room, leaving him no option but to follow.

"Is there a case?" he asked.

"No." she said. "Well not an FBI case." She was clearly not very happy.

"Caroline you're gonna have to just come right out and tell me..."

"Oh I intend to." she huffed. "That child you and Dr Brennan have TAKEN RESPONSIBILITY for..."

"Lance." Booth offered.

"Yes...the Sweets boy...he get arrested?" Booth shuffled a little and looked at the carpet like he was standing in front of the Principal.

"He was...taken in."

"Really...cos a little birdy told me that he and some little girl got picked up and TAKEN IN for THEFT. Apparently you flashed your FBI badge and it all went away." Neither noticed as Parker stood in the doorway. He'd come to see if the pizzas had arrived.

"It didn't xactly go away." Parker added to the conversation. "He got spanked...bad...on the bare BUTT!" He didn't know if he was protecting his Dad or Lance...all he knew was he didn't like the look on Miss Julian's face.

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "Go back outside there Champ." he said through gritted teeth. His hand itched to send him on his way with a smack but he'd already been painted as a less than perfect Dad.

"That true?" Caroline asked.

"Which bit...the bit about the badge? They were never going to press charges."

"No..the bit about you spanking the boy's bare behind?" Again Booth ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes but..."

"Well good." she said. "That's all I wanted to know, that you didn't just pat the boy on the head and tell him not to do it again. Our courts are filled with enough of these kids that are allowed to get away with stuff already." Booth sighed with relief.

"I wouldn't let either of the kids get away with anything like that."

"Ok." she said peeking outside. "Is that Dr Hodgins and Miss Montenegro?"

"Ah yeah." Booth said. "They..." He was interrupted by the doorbell. The he came back ladened with boxes Caroline sniffed deeply.

"Ooh pizza..." She gave Booth a long still look.

"Would you like to stay?"

"Thanks Cherie. Don't mind if I do." Caroline said as she headed out to join the others.

"Caroline." Bones said with surprise. "Is there a case?" The party stopped as soon as the others realised who was there. Jack's attention waned from the game he was playing with Lance and he yelped as the ball hit his head.

"Ow." he said giving his head a rub while looking up at the new guest on the patio.

"No Cherie...I called in to have a word about your boy and Booth kindly invited me to stay for dinner...pizza's here by the way."

"Which one?" Bones asked.

"The taller one...with the light fingers."

"Oh..." Bones said. "That's all been taken care of and it's over now." she stated emphatically.

"I know. The little one told me all about it." Lance's face was full of horror and then he punched Parker in the arm.

"Good one!" He said. Parker immediately started wailing.

"I was tryin to help!" he cried. He pointed to Caroline. "She was bein mean to Daddy." Parker thumped Lance back and before long they were rolling around the grass.

"Good grief." Caroline said.

"Why were you bein mean to Booth?" Bones asked ignoring the wrestling match that had started in the yard.

"I wasn't bein mean to ANYBODY...and no hittin each other." Caroline yelled at the kids who in turn ignored her. " Hey bugman...you just gonna stand there and watch that?" Jack was suddenly shaken out of his trance and he grabbed and handful of each child and reefed them apart.

"Knock it off." he said with a poorly hidden smile. Ang's eyes widened and she covered her face to hide her own mirth. Watching Jack trying to be stern, was more amusing than the situation in general. This family always promised some kind of entertainment but THIS evening promised even more than usual. They'd only been there a short while and the evening was already off to a good start.

"Need I repeat? Pizza's here." Caroline said as she bustled inside. The other's all exchanged glances before following.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

They all scrambled for the table where Booth had laid out all the pizzas and garlic bread and the salad.

"This all looks good cherie." Caroline said taking a seat. "You DO order in a good pizza." Bones sat next to Ang and helped herself to a piece of vegetarian pizza.

"After dinner we're playing Operation." Parker said.

"It's a game where you have to do operations." Bones said.

"Oh do tell." Julian said. "I can't wait."

"Oh you don't have to stay and play games Caroline if you have something else to do." Booth said.

"I like to play games." Caroline said with her pizza paused near her lips. She smiled a crooked smile. "Unless you would rather I had something else to do..."

"No, no..." Booth said. Jack chuckled.

"Something funny Mr Hodgins?"

"Just the general ambience." he answered before taking a bite of his pizza.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

While the adults cleaned up, the kids set out the game on the table and were waiting when they all sat down.

"Is this the patient?" Bones asked curiously staring at the plastic cartoon like man on the table.

"Yep." Parker said. Bones read all the body parts with a frown. Adam's apple? She thought...Brain freeze...with an ice cream cone...Booth must have read her mind.

"It's a game Bones."

"Yes but an ice cream cone in the brain. Brain freeze is just a colloquial term to explain what happens when cold constricts the blood vessels and then...

"Like ice cream..." Ang said with a grin. "Hence the ice cream cone."

"But really IF you were going to operate for such an ailment...which would never be necessary as the condition only lasts for a very short time..."

"She always this much fun?" Caroline asked Jack dryly.

"Yep...it's great." he answered.

"Can we just play." Lance asked.

"Yeah." Parker said for once this weekend in complete agreement. "I wanna play the game.

"We will play, I was just pointing out that the body parts should be more realistic."

"It's meant to be fun Temp." Ang said.

"Ok ok let's play."

Booth explained the rules, although nearly everybody had played before. Finally the game started and went quite smoothly until it got to Bones' turn. She chose a Doctors card and read it...bread basket. She picked up the tweezers and searched the patient... then stopped.

"Is this patient a male or a female..."

"Bones...just operate on the patient.. no discrimination here."

"But Booth...this patient appears to be neither one or the other." You could hear a pin drop around the table while everyone watched with bated breath to see how this would end...

"Yes Bones...it's a children's game."

"I know but even children know their body parts."

"Yes yes they do...Parker where's your arm..?" Booth would have been uneasy even if it was just them and their friends but with Caroline there as well...Parker dutifully held up his arm. "See Bones. Knows his body parts...let's move on..." He snatched her card and read it and then passed her the tweezers. "Go on...remove the... bread basket." Bones wasn't happy with being cut short but she took the tweezers and started to poke it in the hole. Everyone held their breath as was the norm while waiting for the possibility that the nose may light up...

Bones tried to keep going but she just couldn't let it go, it didn't make sense...she withdrew the tweezers and everyone let out their breath.

"I'm sorry but I have to say it...this patient should either have a penis and testicles or breasts."

"Aww Bones..." Booth whined. Jack spat his drink out all over Caroline's arm and she snarled at him while mopping it up with a napkin.

"You people are all crazy..." she said.

"Sor...ry." Jack choked. Ang herself was in a fit of the giggles, Lance and Parker both seemed to be unperturbed.

"She likes things to be correct." Parker said matter of factly.

"Are we gonna play?" Lance asked. He loved Bones but he also hated how she drew everything out with her constant questions.

"Yes Lance we are." Booth said giving Bones a stern look and pointing to the game.

"Ok." she said. "But I am going to contact the people that made this game, and explain why it's wrong."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to be enlightened." Booth said as he guided Bones hand towards the sexless patient. "Remove the bread basket." Bones frowned and then once again attempted to remove her part only to be stopped again...this time by a red nose and a buzzer.

"You have to miss a turn Bones." Parker said.

"But I wasn't really ready." she argued. "Booth pushed me."

"I didn't." Booth whined. "I was just encouraging you."

"Encouraging me to go faster than I was ready for, in a game that requires you to keep your hand steady..."

"Hey!" Caroline shouted. "Do I have to put you BOTH in time out in front of your children."

"No." they both said together.

"So does that mean she puts you in time out when we're not around?" Lance asked with a twinkle in his eye. Jack was about to take a drink and Caroline frowned at him...

"You watch your liquids unless you can keep them in your mouth." she scolded. Jack took a long sip and then placed his glass down carefully and smiled.

"My turn." Booth said drawing the funny bone card.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

By the time they'd finished the game the whole group were laughing. Except Bones who was sniggering but a little put out and disappointed with the fact she didn't win.

The boys were in bed and they'd waved good bye to their friends when Booth turned to Bones.

"We need to talk." he said.

"What about?" she asked. "If it's about that game...I ..."

"No it's not about the game."

"Oh?"

"Bones I was about to come outside and I heard you and Angela talking. What have you been keeping from me?" Bones face was blank while she tried to recall the conversation.

"About the boys?" she said with a guilt face.

"Oh yeah... about the boys...or more to the point about you and the boys... and you and me...and honesty."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I know I'm slow lol. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Thank you to the Maudlin Muse for being a sounding board :)

Chapter 18

"Are you saying that I'm not honest Booth?" Bones asked as she was being tugged down the hallway by Booth's firm grip on her hand. Booth didn't immediately answer and Bones felt her face flush. "Booth?"

They'd reached the living room and Booth steered Bones toward the sofa and he sat on the arm.

"I heard you talking to Ang."

"Oh? Oh."

"Uhhuh...oh...What were you talking about?"

"My conversation was private Booth." Bones looked Booth directly in the eye but she moved her hands nervously. She was used to Booth being stern, but he usually reserved that tone for the boys. What she'd said was the truth...her conversation with Ang had been private...the fact that his name was mentioned didn't make it any less private did it?

"Ok Bones, I think you really believe that but I distinctly heard Ang say that the boys had been blackmailing you."

"Oh?" Bones said innocently.

"Yes Bones again with the oh. That's why I said it, so you MUST have heard her say it." There was just no hedging or prompting with Bones, you just had to go right in and ask. "Did the boys blackmail you into telling me that they'd been good?"

"Booth... blackmail is a very strong word."

"Exactly...what happened?"

Bones sighed. "They HAD been fighting a little...but when they heard you coming they stopped..." booth sighed and took Bones' hand in his. They were getting nowhere.

"Bones... I think we need to start at the beginning." Bones sighed and threaded her fingers through the hand that was was gently squeezing hers.

"Parker came to see me in my office."

"Okayyy."

"He wanted to know WHY Lance was in trouble."

"Did you tell him?" Bones looked a little guilty.

"Not right away..."

"But you did tell him."

"Boooth...you TOLD me to start at the beginning and I'm trying." Booth held his hands up.

"Sorry...go ahead."

"He assumed that I wouldn't tell him because I wouldn't go against you...he thought you were in charge Booth."

"I'm sure you set him straight."

"Yes...I told him we were partners." Booth smiled. Not because he was happy but because he now had a pretty good idea what had happened and all arrows seemed to be pointing in the one direction.

"So he manipulated you."

"But I giggled...he said I was being mean...I wasn't meaning to be mean Booth..."

"I'm sure you weren't Bones."

"I laughed because it was very cute...him trying to take advantage of me...I'm smarter than a child." Now it was Booth's turn to try and keep his smile inside.

"Booth you have to believe me... I wasn't going to tell him...but he thought I didn't trust him..."

"No..." Booth said. "I bet he promised he wouldn't tell too."

"He DID! But after I told him...he seemed...impressed..."

"Oh not good."

"Exactly Booth!"

"So you told him what happens to naughty boys who steal...?"

"I HAD to."

"Oh I'm sure it seemed that way."

"It WAS that way."

"And what happened after you told him?"

"He ran off...he was satisfied I think by then."

"Oh I just bet he was..."

"Bones...we need to finish this conversation but first I need to see Lance."

"Ok..."

Booth withdrew his hand and jogged up the stairs and Bones was left sitting on the sofa by herself. She blew her hair away from her eyes and blinked back a stray tear. Booth wasn't happy with the way she'd handled things. She hated it when they were at odds about something...not that he'd said much but she could feel it.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth knocked on Lance's door.

"Come in." he said. When Booth walked in Lance sat up a little. What had he done now?

"I need a word."

"Ok."

"What happened yesterday when I went to work and you were alone with Bones?"

"Which part?" Lance asked.

"What happened with Parker and You?"

"He wanted to know why I was in trouble...I wouldn't tell him."

"Then?"

"He went downstairs and then after a while he came back and he knew..."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. He said he didn't need to know anymore."

"Okay...you were mad huh?"

"YES... I thought it was you know... private." Booth sighed.

"I get it."

"Anything else you wanna tell me about what you did that day?" Booth held his breath. AS far as he was concerned if Lance came clean about fighting with Parker and trying to hoodwink Bones that would be about it. This was all Parker as far as the boys were concerned... so long as he didn't try to lie.

"I was mad Booth and Parker was being so annoying...I was trying to make him stop. Oh and Bones was gonna tell so we did kind of make her feel guilty, so she wouldn't." Booth finally let out a breath. Maybe he was getting somewhere with Lance.

"Ok. Later when Bones comes to kiss you good night I want you to apologise. I'm letting you off this time because I can see that Parker started this...but don't treat Bones like that again." Lance grinned.

"I won't I promise." Booth ruffled his hair and then went back down to Bones.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hey Booth."

"Hey."

"What did Lance say?"

"He knew that Parker knew...that's why they were fighting."

"He promised he wouldn't tell." Bones said again blinking back a stray tear.

"He's a little boy Bones. A little boy who's in big trouble but just a little boy."

"You lied to me Bones."

"I'm sorry."

"And you betrayed Lance's trust...Lance is a child but he still has a right to privacy."

"I know Booth...it was only Parker."

"Who then blurted it out to Carolyn and anyone else that he could get to listen."

"That was unfortunate."

"It was more than unfortunate Bones...what if I spanked you." Bones giggled.

"That would never happen."

"Well let's just say in your wildest dreams that it did happen...and then you told Ang..."

"You would NOT spank me Booth." Booth completely ignored Bones' somewhat rattled ramblings.

"And then Ang told Jack...who told...everyone at the Jeffersonian...that you got spanked on your bare tush?" Bones face flushed red and she was quite unused to such a feeling. She really didn't get embarrassed.

"That WOULD NOT happen Booth."

"Which part?" he teased.

"ANY of it! She stood and turned her back and started for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't tell lies and you won't ever have to worry about it." Booth muttered under his breath. Bones turned to say something but instead poked her tongue out and stomped up the stairs.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth chuckled. He'd managed to rattle Bones...he looked up the stairs...but now there was Parker to deal with.

Parker was on his floor making a robot out of Leggos when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said turning to see who it was.

"Hi Parker." Booth said. "Pack up your blocks we need to talk."

"Ok but I'm not finished. I just have to..."

"No Parker pack them up right now."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Pack ..up... your blocks and then we'll talk."

"Okay." Parker had butterflies. He didn't like it when his Daddy was all serious like started to tip the blocks into their container he quickly not even worrying about keeping on the robot's arms. When he was finished, he walked over to his Daddy with his head down. Booth lifted him onto his knee.

"You thought you got away with being really naughty yesterday didn't you?" Parker scrunched his eyes up and started to cry.

"Save it Parker, we're still talking." The non existent tears dried right up.

"I just wanted to know what was happening. No one tells me nuffin."

"No body is going to tell you stuff that is none of your business."

"I'm part of the family too!"

"Of course you are but that doesn't mean you get to know everything about everything. You embarrassed Lance and that wasn't fair."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well you did. And the other thing was trying to trick Bones into doing what you want...that was very naughty."

"Lance did it too..."

"Lance is not your problem and you don't get to decide who's in trouble."

"Are you gonna spank me?"

"Yes I am." Deciding not to waste anymore time, Booth tipped Parker over his knee and slapped him hard on the back of his PJ's.

"Ow!" he cried. "Daddy that hurt!" Booth set his mouth in a determined line before smacking the wriggling target a few more times. His large hand covering both cheeks at once.

"No...no...no..." Parker squealed but to no avail...the hand just kept spanking his already burning bottom.

"Noooo." His short and desperate pleas finally turned into one long wail which nearly broke Booth's heart. To make a point though he had to finish the way he'd intended. He slipped down the bawling child's pyjamas...

As the cool air swished across his bottom Parker panicked..."Not like that Daddy noooo..." Booth spanked his bare bottom twice and then replaced his pants and gathered the sobbing child into his arms.

"Shhh."

"I'm...sorry..." Parker said through hitched breaths.

"It's over now. Shhh." He drew soft circles on the little boy's back and held him close until he felt him drifting towards sleep.

"Parker?" he asked.

"Yes Da..ddy." Parker answered sleepily.

"Would you like Lance to badger you about what just happened and tell everyone?"

"NO!" Parker cried...and the penny finally dropped.

"I'll tell Lance I'm sorry tomorrow."

"There's my good boy." Booth said proudly.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks everyone for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 19

"I don't see why we have to watch them every minute Booth." Bones said. "They're probably just going to be playing video games in there."

"They can play video games down here where we cam watch them."

"I don't see why either..." Lance said. It wasn't that he had anything to hide but if they were in the living room Parker was never going to leave them alone.

"Because I told Skye's folks that I would watch them...WE would watch them." Bones rolled her eyes.

"It's the whole man of the cloth thing again isn't it?" she said with a grin.

"No... It's the whole man of his word thing."

"Ok then..." Bones said with a smile.

"Oh come on...you can't just give up like that Bones." Lance pleaded. "Please?"

"Sorry Lance, Booth gave his word." Even if he shouldn't have she knew he wouldn't back down.

"So does that mean I can play?" Parker asked excitedly.

"See?" Lance whined..."That's why!" It irritated Parker when Lance always tried to get rid of him.

"You just don't want anyone to see you KISS your girlfriend." he teased, making kissy faces at Lance.

"She's NOT my girlfriend."

"Parker that's not nice." Bones said. "Really if you want someone to allow you to play it's probably not very smart to tease them."

"I am smart." Parker said offended.

"I know...you're VERY smart, so you should know to be nice to Lance if you want him to let you play." Parker considered this statement and smiled at Bones. He knew what she was like and he should have known he wouldn't say something mean to him on purpose. She just always said the truth.

"I'm NOT going to let him play!" Lance shouted. Parker's face fell. Maybe Bones was right...he shouldn't have teased him.

"STOP!" Booth yelled. "If you behave for most of the afternoon Parker then Lance will let you play a game with them before Skye goes home."

"Man!" Lance said.

"Yay!" Parker said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"And Skye is NOT Lance's girlfriend."

"Ok Daddy." Parker said. Booth pinched his nose. His head hurt..sometimes he felt like he was walking a tight rope with this balancing act...one sway in the wrong direction and he would be plummeting into the abyss with miserable jealous children.

"She's just a girl...that's a friend...that Lance likes...a lot." Bones said. And a girlfriend who with a penchant for stating the obvious.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hi...Mr..." Skye said not really knowing what to call Lance's sort of father.

"Booth's fine." Booth said with a smile.

"MR Booth." The preacher said form behind his daughter. He'd gotten out of the car to deliver her himself and to no doubt check that parents were in fact going to be home. Booth couldn't really fault him for that. These kids had pulled some serious crap and they needed have an eye kept on them. Booth shook the man's hand and waved him off, grateful that he could do so before Bones came to find him at their door. She STILL didn't like the man and she wasn't one for keeping her opinions to herself.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hello Skye." Bones said with a welcoming smile.

"Hi..."

"Temperence." Bones said. "Or temp..."

"Ok." Skye said.

"Hi." Lance said his face pink and his smile shy. It was funny having Skye in his living room. Good funny. Except for the array of people that were in the room watching.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Can we go to my room?" Lance asked hopefully. It wasn't like they were going to do anything or anything he just felt embarrassed and weird with everyone watching them.

"No rooms." Booth said.

"They could leave the door open Booth." Bones said.

"Nope...not happening...I promised."

"The man is..." Bones started.

"Entitled to make what ever rules he sees fit for his daughter."

"It's ok." Skye said. She knew that Booth was right. Her father had only given in to allowing her to come here to please her Mom and he would take the privilege back in a second if he got a whiff that she hadn't stuck to the rules.

"What game are you gonna play first?" Parker asked.

"Hi little man...you must be Parker."

"Yep." Parker said happily. "I'm not allowed to play with you and Lance until you nearly go home."

"Oh why not? I don't mind if you play." Parker grinned widely.

"See Lance she doesn't mind!" Lance gave his little brother a non too gently shob=ve towards the kitchen.

"Well I do mind. Get lost shrimp."

"Lance." Booth warned.

"Sorry." he grumbled. "We had a deal...you can play ONE game later."

"But Skye said."

"Parker..." Booth said. He was back on that tight rope again.

"You know what Parker?" Bones said. "I could do with some help in the kitchen...we could make cookies for an afternoon snack." Parker brightened a little.

"Yay...do you know how to make cookies Bones?" he followed her out to the kitchen the lure of a sugary treat winning him over.

"I do with a mix." She chuckled. Booth sighed gratefully and plonked himself in a chair with the paper that he didn't feel like reading. Lance rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

The platter of fresh cookie crumbs...the only remainder of Bones and Parker's efforts sat on the coffee table next to the drained glasses.

"Can I play now?" parker asked. "Please..." Lance sighed.

"let him play with us...we can take turns." Skye said. "He's cute." Parker gave her his best smile and snatched the control from Lance's hand.

"Guest gets the final say." he said.

"Who made up that rule?" Lance asked.

"It's one of those ones that nobody knows where it came from it just is...like ladies first..."

"I think they call it manners." Booth piped up.

"Yeah see... even Dad knows...it's manners."

"Just start playing though but when you die your out."

"What if Skye dies first?"

"Then I guess the game's over and we'll watch a movie and you're still out."

"No fair!"

"Just play!" lance said.

"Ok...ok you don't have to shout." Parker said with a pout.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Half an hour later and neither Parker or Skye had died. Lance sat pouting in a chair and Booth decided to intervene.

"Okay Parks." he said. I think you should let Lance play with his friend now."

"But I didn't die."

"Could seriously be arranged." Lance grumbled under his breath.

"Skye has to go home soon and she came here to see Lance."

"Can we at least go outside?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Booth said. Go shoot a few hoops or something." The two older kids headed outside. How about ypu set up for another game and I'll play with you. I'm just gonna have a quick word with Bones."

"Okay!" Parker said enthusiastically.

Booth found Bones in her office. "Hey..." he said leaning in to kiss her. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure." Bones said.

"I'm just gonna play with Parker for a while.. can you keep an eye on the Lance and Skye?"

"Really? Where are they?"

"They're just outside. Shootin hoops...I hope."

"Booth...you don't think you're overreacting just a little?"

"I promised the Preacher Bones."

"I get that but I still don't know why."

"I just did...look if it's too much I'll do it."

"No Booth...I don't mind, I just feel like I'll be intruding on Lance's space."

"He's twelve Bones, we own his space."

"Ok." she said with a sigh.

"But Bones? Be discrete...ok?"

"Of course."

Lance and Skye were laughing and playfully shoving each other as they attempted to toss the ball through the hoop.

"Hey stop!" Skye said effectively curling her foot under Lance's as tripping him. He jumped up and knocked the ball just before it reached it's target.

"Gottya."

"Gottya first." Sky teased. The both stopped as Bones turned on the hose and started to water the flowers.

"What are you doin Bones?" Lance asked. Bones never did that. Booth always did the outside stuff.

"Me?" she asked …

"Uhhuh."

"Oh I'm...just... watering the plants while discretely keeping an eye on you."

Lance and Skye looked at each other and burst out laughing. That was Bones. You had to love her.

TBC

OK sorry to those of you that are sick of hearing this but for those of you that haven't yet... I just had my first book published. It's available from Blushing Books and Amazon Kindle. It's called Becky's Last Chance and the name I wrote it under is Constance Masters. I'm also on twitter and Facebook if you would like to follow or friend me. Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 20

"What are we going to feed these kids?" Bones asked staring into the nearly empty fridge. Booth came and stood behind her and pulled a face.

"Pizza?"

"No more pizza...we need groceries. Good food. Healthy food."

"Ok." he said.

"I'll go." she said. "I'll take Parker with me. He can help and it will give Lance and Skye a minute."

"Good idea..sort of." Booth winced. He just new what the cart would look like with Bones pushing it by herself. Like a forest encased in a wire cage. With a few tidbits of packaged vegan crap thrown in to dull the colour of all the vegies. When they did it together it was more of a balance of brightly coloured cardboard and freezer products. The stuff that families were made and fed on.

"I really should spend some time with Parker...I'll take him." he wasn't going to admit to Bones that he didn't like her choice in food but she wasn't silly. "But there's the kids...I gave my word...I don't want to have to tell Skye's Dad that I didn't do what I said I would."

"I know Booth."

"Ok...but make sure you get..."

"Yes Bones I'll get your crap too." Bones frowned.

"You really shouldn't refer to healthy food as crap Booth. "

"I know... seeya." he said gathering up his keys and calling Parker. " Oh and Bones...promise me you'll watch the kids? " Bones rolled her eyes.

"I promise."

Bones took her laptop and sat in the family room where the kids were playing video games again.

"Really Bones?" Lance asked. His eyes pleaded with her and he was hurt that she didn't trust him. Booth had been adamant though that she should stay where she could see them. SHE would have much rather been working in her office where there wasn't the incessant sound of guns shooting and bombs exploding. Or that dreadful whirring of cars when they circled the track with the car racing games. It was funny how you didn't hear it when you were playing but it drove you crazy when you were just an unwilling spectator.

"I don't know Lance." His eyes clouded with disappointment.

"S'ok." he voice SAID but his eyes told a different story. Bones was conflicted. She hated to disappoint Lance, especially over something so silly. But she also didn't want to go back on her promise to Booth. It was so silly though. She could just leave them for a little while and then after a half an hour of writing she could go back into the kitchen and they wouldn't realise she was watching them. By the time Booth came back they'd all be back I the same room and he'd be none the wiser. She didn't understand why but she had a funny feeling in her tummy...

"OK Lance. I'm going to go into my office and work for a short while."

"Thanks Bones." Lance said, his eyes shining again. She sighed knowing she'd made the right decision.

Booth pushed the cart down the first isle with Parker standing on the end. Booth told Parker some stuff to collect and between them they had the cart loaded with the fruit and vegetables they needed in no time, enough that they would make Bones smile. Next the meat...ok that wasn't exactly going to make Bones smile but she didn't really mind that they ate meat. They now had enough meat for burgers, to make spaghetti and a chicken to roast. Parker even chose a package of vegan burger patties for Bones. Next came the fun isles.

Lance and Skye continued to play the game for a little while until they became bored.

"Now that we're not being watched...wanna show me your room?" skye asked. Lance looked at Bones closed office door.

"I dunno.." he said with a wince. He had a feeling Bones wouldn't like it.

"Common...you're Mom's cool. She needs to work on her book..."

"Yeah I guess she does. Ok.. just a quick tour." Skye tagged him on the arm and ran for the stairs.

"Got you last." she said. Lance ran up the stairs after her with a giggle.

He caught up to her when he reached the hallway.

"Got ya back." he said.

"Which room is yours?"

"This one he said opening the door and waiting for her to enter.

"Nice." she said. "Nice TV. You have cable in here?"

"Yeah." Lance said. Skye spied a pair of his underwear on the floor.

"Nice...superman..." she said with a smile. Lance's face blushed bright red. Now he wished he'd put his stuff in the hamper. Parents were right sometimes.

"What kind do you have?" he asked.

"Wow...very forward of you Lance." Skye giggled. If only Booth heard you ask me that.

"Oh God..." Lance just realised what he'd asked. He really was just looking for a reason to tease her back..but now he realised what she thought he meant he started to think that. Oh geez. He snagged the remote for the bed and switched it on.

"What you wanna watch?" he asked. He knew they should get out of there but all he could think of was changing the subject without coming across like the dork he was feeling like.

"MTV?" she asked. She'd always wanted to watch MTV.

Once in her office, Bones started to relax and her creative juices flowed. As she tapped away, time slipped by and she completely forgot her plan to only stay in there for a very short time. She forgot her plan entirely.

Booth and Parker tossed a few tubs of different flavours of ice cream into the trolley and they were done. They headed to the checkout.

The Reverend closed the front door and headed for the Booth's. He knew he said that Skye could stay a little longer but the truth was he missed her. He missed her and he was scared. As a man of the cloth he knew the kind of trouble young people could get up to. He'd tried to protect her from that. He wan;t stupid though, he could see that he'd kept the reigns too tight and inadvertently forced her to pull against them which was why he was making an effort. It wasn't easy though and Skye AND his wife would have to bear with him. Baby steps. He'd had to trust this Booth guy, to do as he promised but he seemed genuine. Still, he wanted Skye back now. She could go again. He'd get used to it eventually.

Bones pulled into the driveway and unloaded the groceries just as the familiar car from this morning pulled in behind his car. Uh oh. He thought as a feeling of foreboding swept over him.

"Hi." he said. Trying to not let the nervousness he felt creep into his voice.

"Hi. Where's Skye?"

"Oh she's inside. Bones is keeping an eye. Parker and I went to get groceries...he nodded at the bags in his arms.

"So I see. I know I'm early..." But you were hoping to catch us out? Booth thought.

"Parker open the door hon." Parker darted over and opened the door and popped inside. He could see immediately that Lance and Skye were no longer in the family room. He also noticed that Bones was in her office. He could sense impending doom and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He flung open Lance's door and found them laying on the bed watching TV.

"Quick." he said to Skye..."You're Dad." Skye and Lance both fell off the bed in their haste to get downstairs. They all ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Lance pushed open the office door as he went.

By the time Booth walked in there were three panting kids and a confused looking Bones standing in the doorway to her office. She had a look of OH NO! In her eyes. Booth's were narrowed...on her.

"Daddy you're early." Skye said with a smile.

"Yes...a little." he said. Thankfully he was totally unaware of anything out of order. His daughter seemed to be fine and wearing her clothes and there was an adult in the room. "We'll get going. Thank you for watching Skye." Bones could feel Booth's discontent from where she stood and she didn't dare say anything to upset the apple cart any further.

"It wasn't a problem." she managed to say. No I just bet it wasn't Booth thought. He had a sneaking suspicion what had gone on here and as soon as their guests had gone he was going to confirm it. Bones said nothing as Booth waved off Skye and her Dad, neither did Lance or Parker. They all just waited for the bomb to drop. Someone was in trouble it was just a matter of who.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and for your patience. I really do appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you so much to Carlacipo for reviewing on Blushing Books for me. I appreciate it very much :)

Chapter 21

"I'm not happy with any of you." Booth said with his hands on his hips.

Bones, Lance and Parker were all standing in a line like three naughty kids outside the principal's office. They all had two things in common. Guilt and trepidation.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones knew that Booth would be the most upset with her. She was the adult and she knew better than to leave the kids by themselves. Booth had asked her specifically not to do so and she'd ignored him.

She gave Lance a sideways glance of disapproval. She'd trusted him. Both of them. And he'd done the unthinkable, he'd taken that trust all the way up the stairs with Skye. He hadn't even given her or the position he'd left her in another thought. Of course she had gotten a little carried away with her writing. She looked over at Parker who was looking as nervous as Lance. For once she actually felt a little sorry for him. He'd tried to cover for them. For all of them and yet he was standing there in trouble too. Didn't seem fair really. But hey! She was standing there too. She was and adult, she really shouldn't be standing there with the children. She opened her mouth to tell Booth exactly that when he looked at her sternly and put a finger to his mouth to silence her. She had no idea why it rattled her but it did, and that nervous feeling was back in her tummy again.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth was so upset with his family. They all seemed to think that rules didn't apply. He'd said specifically that the kids weren't to be left alone. Bones had said she heard him. She'd promised. He saw the look slide across her face and then he knew she was going to start with the justifications using big words that basically boiled down to him being wrong by asking her to not leave the kids alone. How HER breaking her promise was all his fault. Well it wasn't and he wasn't having it. Not this time.

"Boys pick a corner." he said. "Bones and I need to talk about something upstairs." Lance and Parker looked at each other with wide eyes before wandering to two different corners.

BONESBONESNBONESBONES

That's more like it, Bones thought. They were going to talk upstairs like adults. She'd be able to make Booth understand that she was aware that she'd broken a promise, but that the request he'd made had been an unreasonable one.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Bones found herself propelled into the bedroom by her elbow.

"Booth!" she said with annoyance. Apparently he'd forgotten that she wasn't a suspect or a child that had disobeyed, because the hold he had on her was very reminiscent of either of those instances. "Stop it Booth!"

When they were both inside their bedroom he kicked the door shut. "You! Are in a LOT of trouble Bones." he said.

"Me?" Bones said with a crooked smile. "Booth I'm not a child."

"And yet, you keep joining the kids team."

"I don't know what that means Booth."

"What that means is that you keep undermining me." He wiggled his hand between the two of them. "WE are supposed to be the coaches, them managers, the ones in charge. The KIDS are the players. We tell them what to do and they do it."

"But Booth, I didn't agree with watching them all the time Booth. I didn't allow them to go upstairs! I just left them alone in the living room. I was ONLY one room away. I was only going to leave them for a short time."

"Uh huh. How'd that work out Bones?"

"It didn't really, but that's because LANCE and SKYE disobeyed me and went upstairs."

"Go figure that Bones." Booth said sarcastically. "Now where would they learn a thing like that?"

"I don't have to obey you Booth." Bones said with her hands on her hips. This wasn't her fault.

"I didn't say that you did Bones. But by telling them they didn't have to worry about what I said, and by breaking a promise that they heard you make, you told them that they didn't have to obey either."

"Oh." she said. "I didn't look at it that way, but it was a silly rule."

Booth shook his head. "That's it. I won't embarrass you by making you stand in the corner downstairs like the boys but you can stand in that corer over there." he said pointing to the far corner.

Bones giggled. "I'm not going to stand in the corner Booth. In fact I have no idea what standing in the corner even accomplishes." she said.

"Yes Bones you are. I've talked to you I've explained to you, I've been as patient as I can be. Now I'm going to use the hands on approach. You act like one of the kids then I'm going to treat you like one."

Bones wanted to argue but she found herself helped to the corner with a hard smack to her bottom.

"Booth!" she said rubbing the sting out of her bottom. "That hurt."

"Uh huh. Now stand in that corner and think about today. Think about what would have happened if Skye's Dad caught them upstairs and you in your office. Think about how you would feel if I broke a promise to you. If you told the kids not to do something and I went a head and told them they could do what they wanted. "

"I don't see Booth, how staring at paint is going to take any of that back." she said.

"Trust me. It will."

He shut the door and went back downstairs to deal with the boys.

BONESBONESBONESBONESB

Bones moved out of the corner and sat on the bed. She didn't understand what just happened. She understood that Booth was upset and she could even concede that she may have been mistaken, leaving the kids alone. She certainly would not have wanted to face the preacher if he had caught them upstairs.

What were they doing upstairs anyway? She thought. They're too young to be having sexual intercourse. In some cultures perhaps but she was pretty sure that Lance was in no way ready yet for such a step. Her mind drifting that way did though make her cringe. That would have been bad. That would have been extremely bad. Still she should NOT have been sent to the corner like a small child. Really. She couldn't help that annoying feeling of nervousness though that made her feel slightly unwell. It was almost like her stomach was fluttering. Strange.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance ran his bare toe along the floor and his head turned to look at Parker who was very quiet. He may even be crying, Lance thought. He tried to see.

"You ok Parks?" he asked quietly.

Parker nodded.

"I'm sorry you ended up in trouble." Lance whispered. "What you did was way cool."

Really?" Parker asked. His face lit up.

"Yeah! If you hadn't come up when you did Skye's Dad would have taken her away and stopped her from coming here ever again. You did good."

Parker grinned widely. "I didn't want my Dad to get in trouble either." he said. "Or Bones. I love you guys."

"You're not so bad." Lance said, his face flushing with embarrassment. He felt a little bad for how mean and impatient he'd been with Parker. "Sorry I said you couldn't play."

"That's ok. Sorry I kept bugging you. " Parker said. "It's just that being an only child sucks and I'm happy to have a big brother. I just wish sometimes you were happy to have a little brother.

"Man." Lance said. He felt like a heel. "Parks, I don't mind playing with you. In fact there's even times when I like it. But sometimes I just wanna be with my friends.

"Ok." Parker said sadly.

Lance chewed the inside of his cheek. Now he'd upset him again and he didn't mean to. "Parker what if every time you come I make time to play with just you. Special time.

"That'd be so great!" Parker said excitedly.

"But then you have to leave me alone when I say." Lance said seriously.

Parker looked at Lance and then nodded.

"I promise." he said with a nod of his curly head.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth had been standing on the stairs out of sight. It was true that the boys should have been standing there silently but considering what they were talking about he let it pass, at least until they were finished. It seemed they may have finally found some kind of peace. His dilemma was who was who was to be punished and how. Parker had obviously been trying to help, but he shouldn't have been covering for Lance and Skye , for Bones or even for him. Still it wasn't as bad as what Lance had done. Lance had deliberately disobeyed him and then Bones too.

"Right Parker, Lance, front and centre." he said standing in the middle of the family room.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"Um...Booth?" Lance said. "I don't think you should punish Parker. He was only trying to help all of us."

"I didn't want that man to come and yell at everyone." he said. "He would have stopped Skye from visiting Lance."

"How did you even know that anybody needed saving?" Booth asked curiously.

"I dunno. Bones was in charge." he said. "Bones is great Dad but I kinda thought she'd give in. She always gives in."

"Hmmm. But she wouldn't give in if you kids didn't badger her."

"I wasn't even here." Parker said.

"I know, which is why you aren't in as much trouble a sLance this time. But, you still shouldn't have covered for you brother."

"Ok." Parker said.

"Go upstairs and get your DS and bring it to me." Booth said seriously.

"Oh man!" Parker said.

"Go get it Parker. Two weeks. If you argue I can make it a month." Parker's eyes blinked several times before he shot up the stairs to retrieve the DS.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"You do understand what you did was really silly and very wrong." Booth said.

"I know. I just, it's hard. Skye."

"Stop right there. You can't blame Skye. She may have pressured you but you have to make your own decisions Lance. We've been here and done this before."

Lance nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Booth. It won't happen again." he said.

"I know it wont." Booth beckoned Lance over. He bent the boy over the back of the sofa and yanked his jeans down, leaving his boxer shorts in place. He brought his hand down several times in a row.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Lance yelped. "I'm sorry."

Booth's hand clapped off his wriggling behind several more times, making Lance squirm. He didn't even have a chance to yell or cry before his jeans were yanked back up. It was about the lightest spanking he'd ever gotten since he came to live with Bones and Booth and he was feeling elated. Sweet, he thought. His butt stung a bit but not half as bad as it would have been normally.

He stood and Booth gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"You have to think things out properly Lance." he said.

"Oh I will." Lance said happily.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about the best way to go about that next time." Booth said. "Go pack up your Xbox from down here and the other one in your room, put them in the kitchen on the counter. You'll get them back in two weeks."

Lance's mouth dropped open, but before he ruined it for himself he closed it. He'd gotten off lightly and he knew it.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth waited impatiently for the boys to bring down their games. As soon as he'd taken possession of them and put them on top of one of the kitchen cabinets, he sent each boy to their room to reflect on the days events and give him some alone time with Bones. It was time they cleared the air once and for all.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, as always I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know how you feel. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I would like to thank everyone that bought my book Becky's Last Chance. If you enjoyed reading it I would really love it if you would leave me a review either on Blushing Books or Amazon Kindle. My new book An Unexpected Husband is available now on Blushing Books and should be available on Amazon Kindle either later today or tomorrow. I would love some reviews for that too if you could spare the time. Thanks in advance :)

Chapter 22

Bones got bored with sitting on the bed. Her eyes drifted over to the night table where the magazine she'd left there the night before was sitting. She climbed onto the bed and lay down with a sigh. She snatched up the magazine and thumbed through it. Every now and then her eyes glanced sideways at the door that Booth was going to walk through at any moment. She flipped the pages without really seeing them.

Booth opened the door and Bones jumped.

"Booth, you scared me." she said.

"Uh huh." he said. "Would that be because you're not where you're supposed to be?"

Bones tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I shouldn't have to stand in the corner." she said defensively.

Booth said nothing at first but walked across to sit beside her. "Why is that Bones?" he asked. "Because you don't think you did anything wrong?"

"No." Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of an answer. "No I didn't say that."

"Ok then. Go back to the corner."

"No Booth."

"So you don't think you acted like one of the kids.?"

"Stop it Booth." she said.

"Stop what?"

"That...the asking questions thing." she said with irritation. "I'm not a suspect."

"Aren't you?"

"See your doing it again."

"I'm asking you simple questions Bones that I know you know the answers to. I just want to hear your answers to those questions. I know you're smart enough."

"I'm a genius Booth."

"You've mentioned that once or twice." he said with a crooked grin. "So you shouldn't have any trouble answering anything I ask."

"Of course not Booth."

Why are you not standing in the corner?"

"Because I didn't think it was necessary." She answered with a smile.

"Ok, so then you didn't need time to think about the things I asked you to think about?"

"No. I didn't." she said. She liked the way this was going, Booth seemed to be getting it, and yet something in his eyes gave her that funny persistent feeling in her tummy and brought back the tingly feeling from where he'd smacked her before. She raised her chin in challenge.

"Ok, what would have happened if the Rev had come and found the kids upstairs?"

"He would have yelled and complained and dragged Skye out of here and threatened to never let her anywhere near Lance ever again." she said honestly. "But Booth, I didn't say they could go upstairs, I said they could stay in the living room. If he had come to the door I would have answered it and the kids would have been right there. In the living room."

"Alone."

"Playing their games."

"But they weren't."

"I trusted them Booth."

"Oh? And yet they let you down Bones. They did something you asked them not to."

"Yes they did."

"Why do you suppose that is Bones?"

"I don't know. They're children. They frontal lobes aren't developed completely yet."

"Is your frontal lobe developed yet?"

"Of course." she said.

"And yet, what they did to you, which Lance was spanked for by the way, you did to me, even with your genius and your fully developed frontal lobe."

"I don't know what to say to that."

" I bet, but I do. You were wrong Bones. I want you to say it."

"Why."

"Because I asked you to." Bones rolled her eyes.

"Say it." he said.

"I was reading Booth. " she said picking up the magazine again.

"It's upside down." Booth said. At her flushed and confused look he grabbed it and turned it around. "Your magazine, it was upside down."

"Oh. I wanted it that way. I was examining a femur from a different angle." she said. She hated feeling so unnerved.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth watched Bones as she slowly unravelled. He let her keep the magazine. A false sense of security wouldn't hurt, in fact it would only work in his favour.

"Uh huh." he said. I still want you to say it. You were wrong to leave the kids alone and you were wrong to break a promise. Tell me this Bones. If we were all in the lab waiting for you to finish something and you got called away for a minute."

"I don't see what that has to do with any of this..."

Booth held up his hand to stop her. "Let me finish." he said. "Now you tell me that it's very important that I don't let the kids go anywhere near the table where you have bones laid all over in their creepy like state. Promise me, you say."

"Booth its not the same."

"Yeah it is Bones." he said continuing with his scenario. So the kids are all, being kids and nagging. Daddy we just wanna look. Booth we won't touch anything we promise." He could see he was getting to her.

"They'd be all come on! Please?" Booth said. "Now what if I said. Look with your eyes. No touching. I look around for something to do. They promised I think, I can't see the point in watching them. I'll go and talk to Hodgins."

"Ok Booth."

"I'm not finished yet." he said with a smile. Not by a long shot missy, he thought. "So you come back and I'm not there and our beautiful boys are on the platform playing some kind of game with your bones. Who do you blame Bones?"

"I don't know." she said stubbornly. "That didn't happen Booth. The boys wouldn't play on the platform."

"We don't know that Bones, because I wouldn't allow them to get that far. I would have you back."

"I ALWAYS have your back Booth." she said with a wince.

"Not this time Bones. You dropped the ball."

"I didn't have a ball Booth."

He narrowed his eyes and she could tell he was losing patience.

"But I get what your saying." she added quickly.

"Good so say it."

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones was speechless. He'd won and he was going to make her say it.

"I'm waiting Bones." Booth said.

"I...I was wrong. I shouldn't have left the kids alone." she said finally and the words nearly choked her.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he said.

"But we're done Booth!" she said in a panicky voice. "I did what you said I admitted I was wrong. Isn't that enough?"

"Nope. Means to an end Bones. Means to an end."

"I don't know what that means."

"I've been proving to you that you acted the same as the kids. Worse! You were the adult in charge. You undermined me and it wasn't the first time. If we don't come together on stuff these kids are going to be the ones that lose. It's a kids job to shine and beg and try change your mind. It's the adult's job to say no. That's why I sent you to the corner so you could come up with that all by your self."

"Booth I don't mean to undermine you."

"But you do. You know what Parker said?"

"What?" she asked. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Parker had said something bad to Booth about her.

"I asked him how he knew he had to run in here and protect everyone."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that YOU were in charge and that whenever you're in charge you give in."

Bones felt bad. Not offended but worse because that was a simple statement of truth from a child who saw things more clearly than she saw them herself. "Oh."

"Oh's right. From the mouths of babes."

Bones chewed her lip nervously, again her posterior was tingling and her stomach didn't feel right.

"So you want me to go back to the corner?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope." Booth said. "No point. We've moved passed that now. Now we're up to the consequences part."

Bones' eyes widened in disbelief. "Consequences? Booth, we talked, I admitted I made a mistake."

"Yes you did."

"But Booth..."

"See that's the way it works Bones. We've tried talking and explaining and PROMISING."

Bones breathing quickened. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to spank you Bones. I'm going to turn you over my knee and spank your butt until your a hundred percent sure you don't ever want to undermine me again."

"I won't let you."

"Yes you will."

"I have a black belt in karate Booth." she said bravely.

"Which you won't use."

"You couldn't stop me." she said.

"I won't have to."he said taking her hand.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked trying to ignore the warning signs she'd had since she'd been up there.

"Because Bones. We work in the system. We both know how it works. You do the crime, you do the time. In this case your time over my knee."

BONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones pulled against Booth as he tugged on her arm. "Wait Booth." she said. Her mind was racing trying to come up with a counter argument but the facts were that she was wrong and that Lance had been spanked because she didn't do the adult thing and say no. Not to mention that Parker had nailed that fact before he even knew what had happened.

Bones suddenly stopped resisting and she tumbled across Booth's denim covered knees. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath while she waited for the first smack. "OW!" she yelled as Booth's hard hand connected with the back of her jeans. It was more of an automatic response than a reaction to pain. She had to admit to herself that she was somewhat pleased that she was wearing the pants with the thicker fabric than her usual work..." Her thoughts were interrupted. What was he doing? His hand seemed to be underneath her. He was undoing her jeans! "Hey!Booth!" she said. It was too late. Her jeans had been pulled down to her knees and judging by the whisper of fresh breeze the wafted across her buttocks so had her panties. "No..."she said like protesting would actually do some good. If she was honest, she knew it was going to happen. Booth was way too thorough, if he was going to punish her, he would make sure that she felt it.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth looked at his soft white target with a gleam in his eyes. So many times he'd wanted to be in this very position. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, frustrating and special person he'd ever met.

"Come on Booth." Bones said with a wriggle of her naked butt. "If you insist on doing this just do it."

Booth shook his head and raised in his hand and brought it down with a sharp whack across her left cheek, before Bones could complain he gave her a matching smack on her other cheek.

"Ouch Booth. That hurt!"

"I think that's the point Bones." he said and he started to spank her in earnest. His hand bounced off each white cheek ignoring her protests as it intermingled one pink hand print after another. He spanked high and he spanked low, the handprints all merging into a uniform pink.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones tried to remain stoic. She took deep breath and clenched and unclenched her cheeks, in an effort to shake off the pain. It did NOT help. After a particularly hard volley of spanks that landed in the exact same spot she cried out. Booth! Stop! It hurts." He didn't, but he did move to the other cheek to give it the same treatment.

"Are you going to undermine me with the kids anymore?" he asked his hand poised to deliver more if needed.

"NO!" Bones cried. She burst into tears. Her breath coming out raggedly as she sobbed into Booth's jeans.

"I'm so..ry." she wailed. Booth lay back on the bed and pulled her with him, making sure her bottom didn't make contact with the bed.

"Shhh." he said. "It's all over. You're all forgiven and we don't need to talk about it again."

"Ever?" she sniffed cuddling into his side.

"Well EVER is a long time Bones. Let's just say that we won't talk about it again if you don't do it again."

"I won't." she said with a sniff.

"Well good. Im proud of you Bones."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." he said. "I've always been proud of you Bones, but I'm even more proud of you now."

"Why?"

"Because you admitted you were wrong and you took your punishment."

"Ok." she said. "But Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I don't know that you should spank the kids." she said. "It really hurts."

"That's the point Bones!" he said. "We are NOT going there again."

"I was joking Booth." she said with a smile. It was odd, she thought. She felt positively euphoric.

"Really. Funny Bones."

"I know." Her phone rang in her bag and she got up to answer it and almost fell over her pants that were still bunched up at her knees. She leant over and grabbed it as Booth steadied her and straightened her pants.

"Hello?" she said into her phone.

"Hi honey it's Ang."

"Hi Angela. I nearly fell." she said.

"Oh? You ok?"

"Yes Booth 's pulled up my pants now."

"Oh really." Ang said happily. "Did I catch you two having a little afternoon delight?"

Booth was waving his arms around frantically to stop the train wreck he could see coming. Bones didn't catch on.

"No!" she said. "Booth just spanked me."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and alerts. I really do appreciate them.

Thank you also to all the people who have bought either or both of my books. For those that haven't they're available at Amazon Kindle and Blushing Books for $3.95. All reviews on either site would be gratefully appreciated.

Becky's Last Chance

An Unexpected Husband

Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 23

"Say WHAT?" Ang said her giant smile twitching. "Did you just say that Booth SPANKED you?"

"Yes Ang." Bones said honestly. "Actually Ang I'm going to have to call you back. My jeans are rubbing. I need to change into something softer."

"O...KAY." Ang said with a frown. "Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Except that my rear end hurts."

"I bet. I guess spanking will do that to you..." Ang said. She didn't really know how to take what Temp had said. She seemed fine...probably just a sex thing but something with that didn't seem right. Booth didn't seem like the kinky type. He WAS a lay down the law guy. Would he have spanked her friend for real? "Ok honey, I'll let you go. I just wanted to see if you could come for dinner...but maybe I should make it lunch..."

"I don't think we could get there by lunchtime." Bones said.

"I was joking Bren. I was saying lunch so I could get the goss on what happened." Ang explained.

"OH!" Bones said with a delayed giggle. "We could do dinner. I'll just ask Booth."

"Ang and Jack want us to come to dinner."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Ok..." Booth said with a wince. "That'd be fun." He needed to explain to her about keeping there stuff private. She frowned at his waving arms.

"Yes we'll come Ang. What time?"

"Six ok?"

"Yea fine. We'll see you then." Bones hung up and threw the phone on the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong Bones." Booth said carefully. "I don't think we should tell Ang and Jack all of our business."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"They coming?" Jack asked distractedly. "You said six."

"Yeah they're coming." Ang said with a half smile. "That was...BEYOND weird. Even for Bren."

"Oh?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yeah Bren said that she nearly tripped...because of her pants...because Booth SPANKED her."

"Oh REALLY!" Jack drawled his smile broadening and his eye sparkling with renewed interest.

"Uh huh. Weird huh?"

"Maybe." he said his head cocked to one side. "Not everyone thinks it's weird."

"I know that...but I don't think it was for sex Jack. I think he may have SPANKED her, spanked her."

"Like for punishment?" Jack said unable to hide his amusement.

"It's not funny Jack. If he hurt her..."

"Come on honey!" Jack said. "This is Booth we're talking about. He adores Bones. I would LOVE to know what she did though..."

"I don't know." Ang said. "Hey! Not funny."

"It kind of is." Jack said giving her a hug. "Let's just be grateful they're coming for dinner and we don't have to wait to find out."

Ang gave him a slight shove. "It is pretty funny." she said with a hundred watt smile."

"Yes it is." Jack said. "I've said it before...to be a fly on the wall in that house."

Now who's kinky?" she said."Eww. I didn't mean that."

"I know that. I was joking." Ang said with a chuckle.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth had to smile when Bones just dropped her pants while she was talking to him.

"Problem there Bones?" he asked.

"These jeans are too scratchy. My bottom still stings and it itches."

"Well unless you wanna go to Ang's like that..."

"Don't be silly Booth. I'll take a shower and change."

"Now like I was saying, I don't think we need to share everything about our relationship with Ang and Jack...or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's our private business Bones."

"You usually don't mind."

"Usually it's a little different."

"You mean before you spanked me?"

"Yes Bones before then."

"But you said that it was the right thing to do."

"And it was."

"Then why do you want to hide the fact that you spanked me?"

"I'm not talking about exactly HIDING things Bones."

"Was spanking me wrong?"

"No Bones. You know i was right, we've been here already."

"But you think Ang and Jack will think it is?"

"No. I don't know Bones. I just don't think it's any of their business. We don't discuss our life in the bedroom."

Bones smiled. "You mean our sex life."

"Yes Bones exactly. Some things...they're private and me spanking you, that's one of those things."

"Ok." Bones said turning to go to the bathroom.

Booth's breath caught in his throat as she threw off the rest of her clothes and walked into the bathroom with her handprint stained bare butt on display. "Wow." he said under his breath. He suddenly felt like showering himself and rushed after her...

"Somethings are private." she said shutting the door behind her and flipping the lock. It was a shame, she loved to shower with Booth, but somehow seeing the look on his face made it worth it. She'd let him suffer for a few minutes.

Booth scrubbed his hand threw his hair and blew out a frustrated breath and then smiled when the door squeaked open.

Like a kid in a candy store he made it across the room in a couple of giant bounds.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"So if we're visiting Jack's place what can we play?" Lance asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Score!" Lance said high fiving Parker.

"As long as it isn't electronic." Booth finished. He looked over at Bones who was shifting a little uncomfortably in her seat. "You ok baby?" he mouthed.

"Fine." she said.

"You sick Bones?" Parker said not missing a beat.

"No I'm fine." Bones said with a reassuring smile.

"So can we go swimming?" Lance asked.

"Too cold." Booth said. You can watch television. No games. No computer."

"Ok." The boys said together. Jack's place was cool and his TV was huge. They knew they'd find something to do.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBON ES

"Hey kids." Ang said gathering each of the boys into a hug.

"Hi there men." Jack said patting each boy on the back as they entered.

"Can we watch TV please?" Lance asked politely.

"Course. Go right on through. There's a bowl of chips on the table."

The boys nearly knocked each other over in the rush.

"Hi Temp." Ang said searching her friend's face as she hugged her.

"Hi Ang. Hi Jack." Jack's face was full of not very well hidden amusement.

"Hey Booth." he said.

"Ok I'm just going to ask." Ang said. I can't stand the worry any longer."

Suddenly the room was filled with loud rock music coming from the living room.

"They found MTV." Jack said with a frown. They didn't though know how to work his complicated speaker system.

"It's too loud!" Parker yelled from the doorway.

"You think?" Booth asked. "Turn it down."

"We don't know how!" Parker yelled over the top of the noise.

"It's the button. The one on the side of the thingy." Jack yelled back. His shoulders dropped. He was going to have to go and fix it and he didn't want to miss anything. He hated missing the best bits.

"Honey can you go turn it down for them please?" Ang asked.

"Yes..." He wanted to ask her to wait for him but he knew that as soon as she could hear herself think she wouldn't be able to help herself. He stomped into the other room and grabbed Lance by the arm and towed him over to the TV. "This button here." he said. "As soon as I get through that doorway you turn it down."

"Okay..." Lance said looking at Jack like he's gone insane.

Jack made a beeline for the kitchen doorway again. AS soon as he stepped through it the volume lowered and he smiled, continuing his walk into the kitchen at a more normal pace.

Ang frowned at him. "Like I was saying. I have to ask. Did you say that Booth SPANKED you?"

Bones mouth set in a thin line and she looked at Booth and then back at her friend. "Booth doesn't want me to talk about that." she answered.


	24. Chapter 24

AS always thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts. I appreciate you all very much.

Thank you to those of you who have bought my books and taken the time to review, that means more to me than you know.

A special thank you to Carla who retweets my endless tweets when she must just feel like turning me off. :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 24

"Geez Bones!" Booth hissed while trying avoid Angela's stern look. "You don't have to make it sound like a forbid you to say anything.

"You said, that what happens at our house, between us, should stay that way." Bones said matter of factly. "I think you were worried about what Angela and Jack would think of you."

"Well sort of, I don't want people to think, the thing, was worse than it was. Or unwarranted." Booth said carefully. "But your kind of making it sound worse than it was."

"But I didn't say anything." she said. "How can I make something sound worse when I'm not saying anything at all."

Ang exchanged glances with Jack, who's eyes were dancing with glee. "The build's the best." he whispered. "Like good book."

"What was that there Jack?" Booth asked. "Did I hear you talking about the build of a good story?"

"No! It was nothing." Jack said holding up his hands. "I was just saying, that, the build of a... LASAGNE, is the most important part. You know the assembly, the sauces..."

"Yeah right." Booth said.

"Don't yell at him Booth." Ang said. "When did you suddenly get so aggressive?"

"Me aggressive?" Booth asked. "I'm not aggressive. Well not unless I need to be."

"When would you need to be?" Ang asked crossing her arms.

"Oh geez." he said. "See Bones?"

"What did I do this time?" she asked innocently. "I didn't say you were aggressive. Although I have seen you be quite aggressive. It actually makes me very sexually stimulated."

"Bones! We're in the kitchen!" he said, appalled as usual at her candour. "Someone else's kitchen."

"Feel free..." Jack said with a giant smile.

Booth ignored him and faced Angela who was his biggest problem at this moment. "I need to be aggressive when I'm at work Ang. That's all I was referring to." Booth said.

"Oh." Ang said. "Then what WERE you talking about?"

"I was explaining to Bones, that the WAY she said nothing, said a LOT and it said the wrong thing."

"I don't understand."Bones said.

"Neither do I." Ang said.

"Neither do I anymore." Booth said rubbing his temples. "You people confuse the hell out of me."

"Can I guess what happened?" Jack asked eagerly, changing the subject. "Come on! I know I can get it."  
>Booth glared at Jack with annoyance.<p>

"We're not playing Clue honey." Ang said patiently.

"There was no murder." Booth said. "But there can be..."

Ang narrowed her eyes at him once more."I'm serious here. I wanna know why you spanked my friend."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Lance turned the TV down.

"Hey I was watching that." Parker said.

"Shhh." Lance whispered. "Listen. This is more interesting. I think they're fighting."

"What about?" Parker whispered back.

"I dunno yet." Lance said.

"What're they sayin?" Parker asked.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Shhh and we'll be able to hear."

Both boys hid near the doorway so they were in a better position to get an earful.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Ok, were gonna have to tell them now." Booth said shuffling uncomfortably on the stool he was perched on. Ang was being like a dog with a bone and he knew she wouldn't give up. He could just imagine the very literal version that Bones would impart when badgered by Angela in private.

"So I'm allowed to speak now?" Bones asked.

Booth looked into her eyes very carefully. Was that a twinkle? Did he just see a twinkle in her eye cos he could swear that she was enjoying his discomfort just a little more than was necessary. "You are ALWAYS allowed to speak Bones." he said.

"Unless I want to speak about what happens in our home." she said with a smirk.

"Tell. Them." Booth said. "But tell them, ALL of it."

Jack watched the two like he was watching a tennis match. His eyes wide and his head bouncing from one person to the next. Now they were finally going to find out.

"Stop." Ang said raising her hand to halt Bones. The room next door had gone totally quiet, which with those two meant they were either getting into something or they were listening.

"Oh Common Ang honey!" Jack said impatiently.

"Shhh." She said putting a finger to her mouth. She got up and walked over towards the entrance in the living room. "Little pitchers have big ears." She mouthed. She pointed to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Sidling around the cabinets she inched her way around so the kids wouldn't see her.

The others all watched with amusement to see the reaction.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"They're not saying anythin now." Parker said quietly.

"No they're not." Lance said curiously. He was about to poke his head around the corner to see if the adults had left the room when Angela did a star jump into the doorway.

"Rarrrrr!" she growled before collapsing into a fit of giggles as both boys screamed with fright.

"Thought you two were watching TV." she said with her hand on her hip as they both recovered.

"We. Um. Were." Lance panted.

"We were just gonna get a drink." Parker lied. Ang leaned into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and passed them to the guilty looking boys.

"Thanks Angela." Parker said.

"Thanks Ang." Lance said.

"Back to the TV." She sternly. "I'll just close this door so we don't disturb you."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Now." You were about to say..." Jack said to Bones.

"OH. Yes. Booth went with Parker to the supermarket this morning while we had Skye over visiting." Bones started.

"Yeah and..."Jack said.

"Don't push her honey. She's telling it." Ang said.

"I, promised Booth, that I wouldn't leave the kids alone in the living room."

"You didn't did you hon?" Ang asked with a wince even though it was clear that she had.

Bones looked at Booth and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew she had done wrong. "Yes. I went into my office and EVEN though they promised ME they wouldn't, they went upstairs."

"Uh oh." Ang said.

"Double uh oh." Jack said. "Two hormonally charged teenagers upstairs in a bedroom alone."

"So did the Preacher turn up?" Ang asked.

"Yes and no." Bones said. "He did turn up apparently just as Booth and Parker got back from the store but Parker saw him first and ran inside to alert Lance and Skye. They got downstairs in time, so he didn't catch them."

The rest of the story was pretty clear.

"So you did spank her for real?" Ang asked turning to Booth.

Booth didn't know if she was still pissed at him or not. Her expression was blank. "Look Ang, this really isn't anyone else's business, but you have to know that I would never really hurt Bones."

"But it did hurt Booth." Bones said. "You said that was the point. It was supposed to hurt."

"You actually put her over your knee and spanked her?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes Jack, we've established that."Booth said.

"You did kind of deserve it hon. The whole undermining thing...out of control."Ang said. "I did try to warn you that it would come back to bite you in the butt. Although I had no idea how literally that would be."

"See.." Booth said with relief. "Someone gets it."

"I got it." Bones said. "After."

"You know she knows karate right?" Jack asked. The look he gave Booth was one of unadulterated admiration.

"Yes." Booth said. "I know about the karate, which Bones didn't use. Tell them why Bones."

"I don't want to." she said.

Ang had to smile, this was about as close to a childish pout that she'd ever seen her friend wear.

"But I want you to." Booth said. "Go on Bones... you just told them I turned you over my knee, you're too shy to tell them the rest?"

"I don't get shy." Bones said.

"Ok, then tell them." Booth urged.

"He made me say it." Bones said.

"He made you ask for a spanking?" Ang asked.

"No. I told him I didn't want one but apparently that doesn't matter very much. I didn't stay in the corner either." Her tone was so matter of fact that it made them all smile.

"You made her stand in the corner?" Ang asked., More with amusement this time.

"I tried." Booth said. "I only have one pair of hands and they were both full with those two." he said pointing to the other room.

Ang smiled. There wasn't a court that would convict this poor man, she thought. "Then what was it he made you say?" Now she was just curious.

"He made me say..." Bones glared at Booth.

"Come on Temp! How bad can it be?" Jack said.

"He made me say that I was wrong."

"Ouch!" Ang said.

Jack smirked. "WOW!"

Booth tried hard to hide his smile. He knew that having to admit that she was wrong, had got to her more than anything else could.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts and of course, your patience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I hope you all will check out my new book Double Trouble, the sequel to Becky's Last Chance. If you have already I'd love it if you could leave me some reviews on Amazon Kindle and Blushing Books. Thanks :)

Chapter 25

"I was wondering." Booth said as he drove through the quiet streets towards their home. The boys were both snoring quietly from the back seat. That in itself was an unusual occurrence, as strange as the whole day had been.

"Yes Booth?" she asked.

"I saw the twinkle in your eye back there tonight Bones. I think you might have been enjoying my embarrassment a little more than was necessary don't you?"

"Oh? You were embarrassed?" she asked with a slightly crooked smile. "What about?"

"You know what about." he said with a grin. "You were enjoying the fact that Ang was mad at me because she thought I'd hurt you."

"Oooh." she said with a smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do Bones." he said. She was soo full of it today. "I just saw it again."

"Saw what Booth?"

"The twinkle." That look in your eye that tells me you have a lot more of a clue at what's going on around you than you like to let on, he thought.

"I don't know what you mean Booth. And a twinkle would probably have a physical cause, perhaps moisture or something. AND, it isn't possible for me to see a supposed twinkle in my eye myself unless I had a mirror which I don't. Except for the rear mirror." She said pointing to the mirror attached to the car's windscreen. "But you've forbidden me from using that."

"Now forbid is a BIG word Bones, which you have used on more than one occasion tonight."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"You told me that I was NEVER to turn the mirror around again while you were driving." She had been trying to fix her makeup on the way to some FBI dinner when they'd been running late from a crime scene. It wasn't her fault someone had almost cut them off and Booth hadn't seen them coming.

"I needed the mirror to see the cars behind us Bones, more than you needed it to check your make up or your hair AND I never forbid you."

"You said NEVER Booth. The definition of forbid is to command someone to not do something. When you tell someone to never do something again you ARE FORBIDDING them form doing said thing." Bones had to try extra hard to stop a giant smile from creeping onto her face. She loved playing with Booth. His brow furrows and she could almost see his temperature rising. She'd just bet that if she placed her hand on his heart she would feel it thumping.

"Uh huh. I put it to you Bones that you were amused back at Jack and Angela's and you STILL are!" he said emphatically.

"At what Booth?" she asked innocently.

Booth narrowed his eyes. "Ok Temperance whatever you say." he said with his own grin, knowing it would get under her skin.

Bones amusement flickered a little. Had she gone too far? Was he really upset with her? "Don't call me that Booth." she said.

"Sorry?" Booth answered. Now it was HIS turn to play innocent. "Call you what?"

"Temperance." she said.

"But it's your name." he said.

"I know but I like it when you call me Bones." It was his name for her and it symbolised everything about them. She didn't want to go back to the beginning. She liked where they were now.

"That's not what you used to say. You used to say 'don't call me that!'." he mimicked.

Bones smiled, realising he wasn't serious. "You're teasing me." she said.

Booth took her hand. "Yes Bones I'm teasing you and I KNOW when you're teasing me...so knock it off."

"Are you forbidding me?" She couldn't resist a final dig.

"I might, if you keep it up."

Bones chuckled and tried to ignore the fact that heat was creeping up her neck and flooding her face, and it wasn't from embarrassment. There was something about Booth and that tone he used that really got to her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You really are funny when you're being all bossy."

"I'm not bossy." he said.

"Yes you are but I understand."

"You understand what Bones?"

"That you...are... the alpha male. You're that person, our person. The one that's always there for us. We can depend on you. I can depend on you. So I accept that your are the alpha male."

"Wow, thanks Bones."

"You're welcome." she said.

"We've come along way Bones." he said, staring out the window and reflecting on the past.

"From Angela's?"

"We've evolved, our relationship has evolved."

"Yes it has. A little." Bones said.

"A lot." Booth said.

"Remember when you tricked me at the airport when I was coming back for Guatamala?"

"I wouldn't say I tricked you Bones."

"You had me arrested and held by Homeland Security so that they would turn me over to you."

"Geez, I picked you up at the airport Bones and as I recall, you hated being called Bones back then." he said. "See evolvement."

"Yes that's true." she conceded. "But you did so to make me work with you on the cases."

"That's also true Bones. THAT's how we ended up together."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he said with a giant grin. "So are you saying now that we were meant to be together? Do you believe in fate now?"

"I believe that we're happy being together."

"We are Bones." he said contentedly. Booth's eyes flicked over to the glove compartment. Could it be? He'd been waiting a long time. He'd been so close at different times and then the moment had passed or been shot down by one of Bones' attacks of the Brennan variety of reasoning. His biggest fear was that if he chose the wrong moment, his chance would be lost forever. A little testing of the waters possibly?

"You used to say that didn't believe in marriage Bones." He said matter of factly.

"I did." she said without giving too much away.

It was like pulling teeth sometimes, Booth thought. "You used to say, that no one could guarantee how they are likely to feel about someone for life." he said. "Do you still feel the same way? Do you still think we're not a monogamous species Bones?"

"Do you still think that love is transcendent and eternal?" she asked.

"Of course!" he answered with absolute sincerity. "Do you? And you didn't answer my last question."

Bones sighed. They'd had this discussion so many times but she had to think to make sure that she got her wording right. "I believe that there are no words to explain the way I feel about you. The depth of feeling that I have for you is more than anything I have ever felt for anyone."

"That's what love is Bones."

"Then... I suppose that I must love you." she said. "I don't think this feeling will EVER go away Booth, because it only gets stronger every day. I don't ever think about being with another man. I only want you."

Booth could hardly see the road for the tears that ran down his cheeks. He swerved the car to the side of the road and stopped. He jumped out and ran around to Bones side and flung open her door and then the glove compartment.

"What're you doing Booth?" Bones asked with a chuckle.

"Seizing the day Bones!" he said happily as he found what he'd been looking for. He grasped the small velvet box and dropped to one knee by the side of the road. "Bones. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Bones looked into those brown eyes, the kindest and most sincere eyes she had ever seen in her life and she smiled.

"Yes." she said. "I will marry you Seeley Booth."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all for your patience...Hope you all enjoyed the holidays and I wish you all the happiest and safest of New Years! xoxoxoox

Chapter 26

"You guys look nervous." Lance said with his eyes narrowed. "What's up?"

"Well." Bones started.

"We, well we have something to tell you." Booth added. "I think you'll be pleased."

"You gonna have a baby?" Parker asked.

"NO." Booth chuckled. That's not the news.

"No." Bones giggled.

"Although one day maybe."

"Maybe." Bones said with a questioning glance towards Booth.

"Well..."

"You said that." Parker said.

"Last night I asked Bones to marry me and she said yes."

"Really?" Lance asked, his eyes alight with excitement. "You mean we're really gonna be a family?"

"You're gonna get married?" Parker asked.

"Yes we are." Bones answered, aware that the little boy was less than overjoyed. "Are you happy about that Parker?"

Parker shrugged. "Kinda." he said. Although his wobbly lip told another story.

"What's wrong Parker?" Bones asked the little boy, her eyes though studying Booth's. He had no answer. He was obviously just as confused as she was.

"Parker?" he added.

"Leave me alone." Parker blurted as he dropped his cereal spoon into the bowl and ran upstairs.

"Ok, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." Booth said.

"No." Bones said. "Maybe it's too soon."

"NO!" Lance said. "It isn't too soon Bones. I dunno what's up with him but you can't not get married because of Parker! He's just a little kid."

"What he said." Booth said. "Bones, I know Parker loves you Bones. I'll talk to him."

"No, I'll talk to him." Bones said. "He obviously has a problem with me."

"He has a problem with everyone." Lance grumbled. "He smells happiness and he has to find a way to ruin it."

"That was mean." Booth said.

"Sorry, Booth." Lance said. "But why couldn't he just be happy about it."

"I don't know. But like you said. He's just a little kid."

XXX

Bones got to the top of the stairs when she could hear Parker crying.

"Parker." Bones said sitting on the edge of the bed and tentatively putting a hand on the little boy's back. He didn't flinch so she allowed herself to rub gently circles. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know!" Parker sniffled.

"Do you not want me to marry your Dad?" Bones asked. "Maybe you thought that your Mom and Booth might get married one day..."

"No." Parker said. "It's not that. Mom said that was never gonna happen. Ever."

"Oh." Bones said. "I don't know why, your father is an excellent husband and a very attractive mate..."

"Yeah that may be far enough to go with the whole mate thing Bones." Booth said from the doorway where he'd been listening.

"Oh. Ok. I was just explaining to Parker that I understood if he would rather you married his Mom."

"Yeah...his Mom already has a boyfriend Bones and although I love Rebecca, because she's the mother of my child, I don't love her like that. I love YOU like that. Parker understands that."

"It isn't that." Parker said sitting up to face them.

"Then why don't you tell us sport, what's upset you."

"You two and Lance, you're gonna be a family now. A real family."

"Oh." Booth said, the penny finally dropping. "The FOUR of us will be a family." he corrected.

"But I won't live here with you. I'll be livivng with my Mom."

"Don't you want to live with your Mom?" Bones asked. "Would you rather live here with us?"

"Hold up Bones." Booth said. He could just imagine if Parker went home with that little suggestion. He and Rebecca seem to have figured the visitation out finally, he didn't want to piss her off so she made it difficult for them. "Parker loves his Mom."

"Yeah I do." the confused little boy said. "I want to live with my Mom. I love her." he looked at Bones. "But I love being here too. I want to live here too."

Bones giggled. "That's not possible Parker.

"Well not technically." Booth added.

"No." Bones said. "But we've been happy haven't we? You sleep here on Friday, Saturday and Sunday and you sleep at your Mom's on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well us getting married won't change that." Bones said.

"No." Booth said. The only thing that happens here on the weekdays is homework and school."

"You won't miss a thing."

"You promise?"

"We promise." Booth said. "I'll talk to your Mom, if anything is happening here through the week, I'll ask her if you can stay on those nights. The same on the weekend. Anything that's happening on the weekend at you Mom's and you don't want to miss it, you can stay there so you don't miss out."

"You mean it?" Parker said brightening.

"Yes." Bones said. "That's an ideal solution."

Parker through himself into Bones arms. "I'll be glad to have you as my second Mom Bones."

"And I already am proud to be your second Mom."

"So does this mean we're gonna have some kind of celebration?" Lance asked from where he was leaning in the doorway.

"Ang is gonna be so excited." Booth chuckled.

"Yes she is." Bones said.

XXX

"I brought Champagne!" Ang said bouncing into the house several hours later. "I can't believe it. We're actually going to have a wedding!"

"Hi Ang." Booth said. "Jack."

"Ang, I don't know about a big wedding." Bones said. "I was thinking, just a registry office. Something small and quiet."

"No way!" Ang said. "We have GOT to have a party. A BIG party."

"Ang..." Bones started.

"No point... she 's on a roll." Jack chuckled.

"OH definitely Cherie." Caroline said, having joined the party. "This is a momentous occasion. We need to have a party."

"Hi Caroline." Bones said looking curiously at Booth.

He shrugged. "I never would have heard the end of it if I didn't invite her." He whispered.

"I know. I don't mind." Bones said.

"Bones and Dad are getting married." Parker said to the room in general.

"I know Sweetie." Ang said. "Isn't that great."

"Uh huh." Parker agreed.

Lance was grinning from ear to ear.

"I can see your happy Lance." Ang said.

"We're already a family but it'll make it kind of real. You know?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "We get it Dude."

"You two are gonna make the cutest little ring barers." Ang said not noticing the look of horror that crossed Lances face.

"Come on there Miss Montenegro, the little one maybe. The big one we're trying to steer away from a life of crime not towards it." Caroline said, her face screwed up in disgust. "The big one could be the best man or an usher or something."

"Um." Jack said clearing his throat. "I think the position of best man has probably already been filled."

"That's ok. I'll be an usher. What's an usher?" Lance asked Booth.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Not sure there'll be enough people to require an usher." he said.

"Nonsense Cherie." Caroline said.

"Just let us know the time and the date." Booth said grabbing Bones' hand and towing her into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To celebrate in the kitchen on our own." he said taking a bottle of champagne from Jack on their way to the kitchen.

TBC

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to let me know what they think xoxo

Thank you to everyone who have bought my books. My new book My House, My Rules is about a widow with two children and her new next door neighbour who happens to write spanking romance/crime novels. Lots of fun and games and romance... All my books are available on Amazon.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 27

"Valentines Day!" Caroline said excitedly. "It's perfect!"

"I don't know..." Ang said eyeing her friend a little nervously.

"Why would Valentines Day be perfect?" Bones asked. She couldn't really see the point in this meeting but Ang had insisted. She tapped a couple of keys on her computer. "Valentines Day is a Thursday. Is Thursday a good day for a wedding?"

"It IS if it's Valentine's Day." Caroline said matter of factly. The remembering she was dealing with Miss Brennan and her penchant for having everything explained, she softened her voice. "It's the day of lurve Cherie...THAT'S what makes it perfect."

Bones giggled. "I never really understood why it was considered to be romantic." she said, continuing to chuckle. "Valentine's Day was originally celebrated to commemorate the death of St Valentine. He was beheaded by Claudius for marrying the soldiers. Claudius believed that single men made better soldiers."

"That's not really funny Bones." Booth said.

"The fact that people think that that was romantic is." she said explaining the joke to her gape mouthed audience like she was talking to a class of small children. "He left a note to the jailor's daughter that said 'be my Valentine...' like the greeting cards..."

Caroline finally broke the silence, waving her hand to brush away what she refused to acknowledge. "That being said Temperance...Thursday or not, Valentine's Day is traditional..."

Bones giggled again.

"Something else funny here?"

"No. Well yes." Bones said with a smile. "Booth and I did celebrate the Valentine's Day Massacre once...at the shooting range."

"Of course you did." she said looking at Booth like he'd lost his mind.

"Any objections Bones?" Booth asked pointedly.

"No not really." Bones said with a shrug. "We could go back there."

"Hell no!" Caroline said with disbelief. "That's just plain weird."

"Well good." Ang said. "So we've settled a date and we've decided AGAINST a venue."

"I'd like to have the wedding at the Jeffersonian." Bones said seriously this time.

"Ok." Ang said with a giant smile. "I think we could make that happen and we could have the reception upstairs. Is that ok with you Booth?" she had a feeling he would want a church wedding.

"I'd like to have my priest officiate." Booth said looking at Bones.

"I know how important your religion is to you Booth." she said.

"Well thank you Bones." he said leaning in to kiss her softly. "I'll talk to him."

"Looks like we're all set." Caroline said. "Miss Montenegro, Miss Saroyan?"

"Um...yes?" Cam said.

Ang's eyes widened.

"See about some catering." she said.

"Okayyy." Cam said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Daddy when's the wedding gonna be?" Parker asked.

"Valentines Day." Booth said. "The really good part is, you get to have the day off school."

"Yay." Parker said happily.

"Me too?" Lance asked.

"Yes Buddy, you too." Booth said. "We have to all get ready and get our suits on."

"We have to wear suits."

"Uh huh."

"And a tie?" Parker asked.

"Yep, the same colour as me."

"What do we have to do at the wedding?" Lance asked.

Booth blew out a breath. He'd been dreading this. "You both have a place, a job to do at the wedding."

"You are going to be a junior groomsmen." Booth said to Lance. "You're going to stand next to Jack. He's my best man."

"What about me?" Parker asked. "What's my job?"

"Your job is the ring barer." Booth said.

Parker's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"You're going to walk down the isle first in front of Angela and carry a pillow with the rings on it."

Parker narrowed his eyes. "Why does Lance get to stand with you and I have to walk down the isle with a pillow?"

"It's a VERY important job Parks." Lance said, trying to help. "Those rings are the most important part of the ceremony and you have to look after them."

Parker was looking a little brighter but less than completely convinced. "It's really important?" he asked Booth.

"Sure is." Booth said.

"But I have to walk with the girls?"

"Well sort of. You'd be walking in front of them...sort of leading them."

"Leading then huh?" Parker said. Now they were talking.

"Ok. I guess." he said.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Well aren't you two a pair of sweet little things." Caroline said as Russ's step children stood half hidden behind their step Dad and Mom.

"It's very nice of you to invite the girls to be in the wedding." Amy said with a smile.

"I wanted to have them." Bones said.

"Oh and they'll look just beautiful in the dresses we picked out."

"We?" Ang said out of the corner of her mouth. "Well at least we talked her out of the hats."

"You told her you wouldn't wear one." Bones said. "Although I have to say I was pleased. I don't see why anyone would need to wear a big floppy pink hat inside."

"That's right." Ang said. "We had to give with some things in order to get her to give up on even worse things."

"This is my wedding." Bones said.

"Yes, it is honey...but the role of Bridezilla has already been taken. Apparently Caroline likes weddings."

"Yes she does." Bones said. "And pink."

Wait 'til you girls see your pretty dresses." Caroline said. "We'll have you fitted this afternoon and we'll have the full dress rehearsal the day before the rehearsal."

"Two rehearsals?" Bones and Ang both said together.

"Why yes Cherie. We want to get it right."

"I'm just going to get Amy and Russ and the girls something to drink." Bones said. She'd had enough wedding talk for the time being.

"Russ?" She called heading for the kitchen with her brother and his family behind her.

"After we have our fittings, I think we should talk about the Bachelorette party."Ang said waiting until Bones was put of earshot.

"That can be all you." Caroline said.

"Why thank you Caroline." Ang said. "But you will come won't you?"

"Of course I will." she said. "Miss Montenegro...I know I might come across as a little bossy."

"Really? No." Ang said with a smile.

"I'm not young." she said. "I have to live precariously through others. I just love romance of it all."

"I don't think Temp minds." Ang said.

"Of course she doesn't mind." Caroline said. "That girl doesn't have a romantic bone in her body."

"Well..."

"But she should have romance at her wedding, so it's up to us to see that she gets some."

"That's really sweet." Ang said.

"Nothing says romance like lots of flowers, lace and a lot of pink frills."

"Um...yeah, I guess." Ang said. "And a butt load of champagne." she whispered to Cam.

"You know, I need to get back home...Michelle...needs me." she said. Her mind was so muddled that she just couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse.

"That's ok. We're nearly done here." Caroline said. "The dressmaker should be here to take measurements soon."

"Oh but I know my size." Cam tried.

"Sit." Caroline said. "It only takes but a minute to make sure."

"Ok." Cam said, and with a strained smile she sat.

BONESBONESBONESBONESONES

"Because I don't have Parker every weekend." Booth said. "It'll fit. That's his size. I know it'll fit."Booth hung up the phone and sighed. He would walk over broken glass to marry Bones and it felt like he was doing just about that. Who knew when he agreed to let Caroline help with the wedding that he was poking a hornet's nest. The woman was like Attila the hun in heels.

"Problems Booth?" Bones asked.

"No. Just Caroline in wedding mode again. Nothing I can't handle."

"You know, sometimes I think she wishes it was her that was marrying you Booth."

"Ew, really?" Booth asked.

"Well she does find you attractive."

"She is only human." Booth joked.

"Yes she is. It'll soon be over."

"Yes it will and you will be Mrs Temperance Booth."

"Oh. You think I'm going to change my name." Bones said with a wince. "To your name, because you're the man."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts. I really do appreciate them all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

I think to appreciate this chapter you may have to have seen 'The Patriot in Purgetory'.

Chapter 28

Bones walked into the large room at the Jeffersonian that had been set aside for the woman to change. She didn't mind her dress. It was a little fussier than she would have chosen for herself but it had already been clearly defined that her knowledge of weddings was limited at best. Of course she could state quite clearly all the ritualistic differences between cultures but everyone was s o busy they just seemed to get on with what they were doing. This though was a bit of a problem. Caroline, Ang and Cam seemed to be having a problem with each others choices.

"I have let you take charge of everything so far and I haven't said anything much at all." Ang was explaining loudly with her hands on her hips. "But THIS is where I draw the line!"  
>"Do I have to remind you who I am?" Caroline answered with narrowed eyes.<p>

"I KNOW who you are and if this was work related I wouldn't say a word. THIS is off the clock and THIS," she said pulling out a few layers of her pink crinoline dress, "is the ugliest damn made of honour dress I've ever seen!"

"Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel." Caroline spat back. "If it was good enough for Scarlett O'Hara..."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

Bones chuckled. "That was very good Ang." she said. She turned to Caroline. "She was making a joke because she thinks the dresses look like they came from 'Gone With The Wind'."

"I got that Cherie." Caroline said. "She is not co operating at all. What we need here is some organisation and we need to remember that this is a WEDDING NOT a Friday night club where you can boogie away in some little scrap of a thing that barely covers your skinny little behinds."

"You know, I have had some experience with people that don't work together well. What worked with my interns was making them work together as a team. "

"We've been trying Honey." Ang said.

"Truly we have." Cam agreed. "I have called the caterer six times already to change the menu."

"Because the menu was all wrong."

"There was nothing wrong with the food I chose." Cam said.

"It is NOT too much to ask for an ice sculpture of a cupid. It's Valentine's Day. They probably have one spare in the back of the freezer."

"Not one that's seven feet tall."

Caroline waved her hand around. "See what I have to deal with? All I should have to do is delegate."

"Ang," Bones said. "If we were to have the puffy sleeves removed would that help a little?"

"If I don't have to carry the umbrella." And said begrudgingly.

"Can you live without the umbrella Caroline? It isn't going to rain."

"I suppose so."

"What size ice sculpture can you get Cam?"

"Three feet is all." Cam said with a roll of her eyes.

"If we put the three feet tall sculpture on a table with some blocks underneath it, will that make it tall enough Caroline?"

"I suppose so if that's all we can do."

"See? Team work." Bones said walking behind each of the ladies and slapping their butts. "Atta girl." she said to a stunned Cam. "Atta girl." she said to an amused Ang.

"You put that skinny little hand anywhere near my ample behind and you gonna be wearing your wedding ring on the other hand." Caroline said with a stern glare.

XXX

Parker finally arrived the morning of the wedding. Caroline wasn't able to come up with a reason good enough to make Bones think she shouldn't spend the night at home with her family. So that's where she woke up and that's where they were sitting eating pancakes when Parker arrived to sit at his place where his plate was waiting for him.

"When are we going to the wedding?" he asked.

"Soon as we've had our breakfast." Bones asked.

"Mom said you go on a honeymoon when you get married."

"That's right you do." Booth said. "That's where you go to spend some time together and have a vacation."

"Are you going on a vacation?"

"Not yet." Bones said. "Maybe later when we all have vacation time."

"All of us?"

"Yes all of us."

XXX

They headed off to the Jeffersonian and the mood in the car was light and happy. The wedding was important but meant something different to all of them.

To Parker, who had been brought up Catholic by his Dad it meant that his Dad and his soon to be Step Mom probably wouldn't go to hell which made him happy. Also it meant that he had the day off school and got to spend another whole day at his Dad's house.

To Lance it meant that he was going to be a witness of them becoming a real that they weren't already a family but this meant signing papers and such which meant that Bones and Booth would be really married like a normal Mom and Dad.

To Booth it meant that he would finally have the love of his life, his best friend and his partner with him for the rest of their days. Not only that but this miracle that he had almost given up on praying for would be witnessed by God.

To Bones, this day was one of confusion. Confusion because she never thought that she would get married at all. She had never felt that a piece of paper, or a Priest standing there making a couple say ritualistic things to each other was necessary for a pair of mates to live together in a union. Yet she had agreed to this and it she was confused because it made her happier than she ever imagined that it would. She wanted to marry Booth today more than she ever thought was possible. She even had a surprise for Booth that he wouldn't be expecting.

XXX

"Come on, come on." Caroline said as she ushered them all inside. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Why?" Bones asked. "Why would you think we'd never get here? The wedding is planned and people are coming. Of course we had to come or how would we get married?"

"Figure of speech Bones. She means we're late."

"Don't you be talking to her." Caroline said shooing him and Lance in the other direction. "You shouldn't even be seeing each other today let alone talking to each other."

"Can't I go with Daddy?" Parker asked.

"No Honey. You need to come along with us. You're the ring barer remember?"

"I ain't getting changed in front of no girls."

"Well of course not. I have a room picked out for you all special like. Just for you on your own."

"Oh I do love your curls. You're gonna look so pretty in your clothes."

"I'm a boy. Boys don't look pretty. They look handsome."

"Of course they do."

"You go on in there Temperence. The hair and make up people are in there."

"What for?"

"To do your hair of course."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all again for your reviews and alerts. I do really appreciate them. Finally got around to writing the wedding. Hope you all enjoy it :)

For any of you that like to buy my books, I have two new ones out this weekend. Both are under my name Constance Masters. "His Firm Guidance" is available in Amazon US and UK. The other is "The Grass Could Be Greener." It's only available at Blushing Books for a couple of days and then it will be on Amazon too. I'll let you know what they're going to be on Barnes and Noble, probably a week or so. Check them out, the first chapter is free :)

Chapter 29

Booth stood at the top of the arch that had been beautifully decorated with roses. He smiled at the Priest who smiled back reassuringly. Every now and again he looked back nervously to see if they were coming. Nope. He shuffled his feet and looked at Jack who shrugged and winced back. They'd come here together. Surely she hadn't changed her mind. She was looking forward to this. She was HERE, so where was she?

"You sure she didn't run off?" Lance asked Jack in a louder than he planned whisper.

Jack frowned. "Yes." he hissed back. "It takes a long time for girls to get dressed."

"Yeah." Lance said.

"You really think that's what it is?" Booth asked. "They're like a half an hour late!"

"Fashionably late?"

"Bones doesn't care about that stuff."

"Just relax dude."

XXX

Caroline bustled into the room. "We have a problem." she said.

"Where's Parker?" Bones asked. "We're really late now."

"Well I know that Cherie. It's the little one. He's locked himself in the room he was getting changed in. I wanted to help him but he wouldn't let me in. Now the doors locked and he's cryin. Won't so much as even answer me."

"Parker's crying?" Bones asked wide eyed. She picked up her voluminous skirt and ran with Ang and the other girls running behind her in a comical row. "Where is he?"

"In there." Caroline said. "Maybe he'll listen to you. We need to get this show on the road."

"Parker?" Bones asked. "Parker what the matter?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at the door and cried harder.

"Parker are you ok?"

"I want my Daddy." he wailed.

"Are you upset about the wedding?"

"I want my Daddy!" he wailed harder.

Bones sighed. "Ang maybe he doesn't want us to get married after all."

"Now that's just plain silly. You're going to let an itty bitty boy stop you from marrying your prince?"

"Booth's not a prince." Bones said. "But if Parker is truly against us getting married then I don't see how we can just go ahead."

"Well of all the ridiculous..."

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Parker wailed.

"It's ok Parker. I'll get him for you." Bones said.

"You cannot go in there all dressed like the bride." Caroline said. "They'll set the carpenter's playin and it'll ruin your real entrance cos there will be an entrance. This wedding is going ahead. We've had enough shenanigans over clothes today. I'll go."

"That was yesterday." Cam said.

"You know I never realised, Caroline's a bit bossy." Bones said.

Ang rolled her eyes. She agreed with one thing that Caroline said. This wedding was going ahead. She'd carry Parker down the isle herself if she had to. "Parker honey...it's Ang. Can I come in?"

The only sound she heard was a shoe hitting the door. "Ok then. I'll take that as a no."

XXX

Finally they could hear movement and Booth, Jack and Lace turned to see not Parker or the flower girls or Bones, but Caroline. She bustled down the isle in her ruffly pink outfit and large hat towards Booth with tragedy written all over her face. Booth's heart just about fell out of his chest.

"No." he said as Caroline was upon him. "She didn't change her mind?"

"Oh hell no." Caroline explained. "It's the little one. I sent him in to get dressed. Now he's all crying and he's locked the door. Won't come out. He says he wants you."

"Parker?"

"Yes Parker. Didn't I just say all that. We don't have much time here Cherie."

"I'll go see what's wrong."

"I know we're running just a little bit late now Father but don't you go anywhere." Caroline warned.

"Oh I won't." he said. "I wouldn't miss the end of this story for the world."

"Parker?" Booth said through the door. "It's Daddy. Open the door Bud."

"Just you. I only want you."

"Ok just me. Undo the lock." Booth waited for the telltale click and then crept inside.

"Oh." he said looking at his forlorn looking son.

"Don't make me Daddy please." Parker cried.

"Ok I see the problem." Booth scratched his head. Poor Parker was sitting in the outfit that Caroline had told him to put on. She'd assured him that that's what ring barer's wore. He'd huffily did as she asked but when push came to shove he couldn't leave the room. He just couldn't.

"You promised that my suit would be the same colour as yours."

"It is the same colour." Booth said. He had to admit that's where the similarity ended. This kid could have gone to a royal wedding and been overdressed. His suit was navy blue like his Dad's but the pants were short, puffy and velvet. Underneath them it looked like he had on some kind of white stockings. His shirt had a round collar and his bow tie was an actual bow.

"I don't wanna wear it Daddy. Specially not in front of Lance and those girls."

"Ok Parks. I said I see the problem." Booth said. Seeing the problem was one thing but solving it was entirely another. "Ok here's what we're going to do. Marriage Parker is about compromise, being in a family is about compromise."

"I'm not compromising to wear these clothes."

"Now see, you didn't let me finish explaining. Here's what we're going to do." Booth rustled around in one of the drawers. Luckily this was an office. He came up with a pair of scissors. "Stand up. Take off these shorts."

"I don't have to wear them?"

"Let me finish." Booth waited and then when Parker was standing there in nothing but the stockings, he bunched them up enough to cut a hole and then cut all around each leg to turn what was tights into socks which he folded into hide the jagged edges. "Right put the shorts back on."

Parker did as he was told but looked far from convinced.

"I still have to wear them?" he asked.

"Compromise Parks remember?"

"Ok. I guess."

Booth then set to work on the shirt. He pulled of the large bow and untied it, standing the collar high and then slipping the tie back around it. He turned Parker around so he could tie the tie like he would tie his own then he tucked the round part of the shirt into the jacket edge so the shape wasn't as prominent. "See good to go."

"You can see my knees." Parker whined.

Booth sighed. "You can see your knees when you go swimming can't you?"

"Are we going swimming?"

"Just pretend." Booth said. "Unless you want me to see if Caroline has another pair of tights?"

"I'm at the beach..."

Booth blew out a relieved breath. "Me too."

XXX

"Oh thank God." Caroline said when the door finally creaked open. "What in heaven's name did you do to that suit?"

"I fixed it." Booth said giving her a firm stare.

"Ok then Cherie let's get this moving."

"Lets." Booth added. "Give the boy his pillow and we can all get started."

XXX

Booth stood at the top of the arch with a giant smile on his face. It was an hour late but it was here. The moment was finally here. The music was playing and all the others had managed to get down the isle without killing each other. Even though Parker in his bedraggled suit had tried to trip up one of Bones' nieces and Caroline had tut tutted from the sidelines. The isle was clear ow and the only person he wanted to see was standing at the top of the red carpet beaming at him and she had never looked more beautiful. Even if she looked like she was inside the wedding cake. She was his for ever and would have been if they never got married but now it was going to be official.

"Do you take this woman...?"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all :)

Just a reminder that my new book His Firm Guidance is on sale now at Amazon. Just search Constance Masters. The other book which came out on Saturday is called The Grass Could Be Greener. It's available at the moment at Blushing Books and is now UP on Amazon. Come and check it out please. Also I have a free story in the Spankee Doodle Dandy Blog Hop. Come along and check out my blog. There are lots of prizes to be one if you read all the stories on the blogs and comment.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 30

"Thank you Bones." Booth said, the smile still plastered across his face like it was a permanent fixture. It probably would be.

"What for?" she asked. She wasn't really sure why but her own smile was as big as his.

"YOU married me Bones. In front of my priest and the last big surprise just about knocked me off my feet."

"Taking your name?"

"Yes Bones taking my name. You are now Mrs Booth. Bones Booth. I like that."

"Me too." Bones said.

"Caroline didn't do a bad job. This is something isn't it?" Booth said staring at the large frozen cupid. "You know, I never really got why cupid was a chubby naked baby with a bow and arrow. It's weird."

"In Roman mythology...Cupid was the son of Hermes and Aphrodite. He was the God of love. That of course is ridiculous considering the overweight child has wings growing out of his back."

"I was referring to the nakedness and the weapons."

"Most depictions of Gods and Goddesses from that era are without clothes Booth. If we were getting married back then we probably wouldn't have worn clothes to the wedding either."

"That's nice Bones but I'm happy we're leaving out clothes on. I think Parker would have gladly left on the God awful suit if it meant his only other choice was to stay naked."

"Yes. I think you're right." Bones said with a chuckle. "Although, he may have liked the bows and arrows."

"He would at that. I wonder who's butt he would have aimed them at."

"Well it was Caroline who picked his clothes."

"Time for the dance now." Caroline said clapping hands excitedly to get the newlyweds attention.

"Come oonn Caroline." Booth whined. I just want to stand here and hold my WIFE."

"Nice sentiment their Cherie but get your boney behinds out there onto that floor."

"Yes Booth!" Bones said her eyes sparkling. "We can do the waltz. We perfected the waltz Caroline when we were undercover."

"I remember." Caroline said disbelievingly. "See." she said to Booth. You've already perfected it so mozy on out there and show us all how it's done."  
>"Please Booth?" Bones said sweetly.<p>

"Come on." Booth said tugging her out on to the dance floor. "Let me lead though ok?"

"Ok." Bones said.

XXX

Ang sat with her own smile splashed across her face. Watching Bones today so happy had been so wonderful;. She loved seeing her friend actually give up a little control. She'd finally admitted that she loved Booth, she'd taken on the reprehensibility of kids and she was even letting Booth lead...sort of.

Bones and Booth swirled around the dance floor. Well Bones dress swirled as she held it dramatically out to the side. Booth tried to keep control of his unruly dance partner as she dipped and twisted in her own style.

"Bones. Let me lead." Booth hissed.

"I'm just adding my trademark flare."

"What trademark flare Bones?"

"We.." Bones flung her arm out while she attempted to replicate a move she'd seen on the show.

Booth caught her just before she landed them both in a heap on the floor. "Bones." he begged. He tried to hold her tighter but she was carried away with the music and the crowd who were cheering the efforts of the amateur couple.

"Booth, we competed in a national..." she turned Booth around deftly seemingly not noticing the look of horror on his face as he almost fell. Again. " television dance competition."

"No we weren't Bones. WE were undercover." Good Lord how long does the song go on. The smile on her face faltered and he felt a stab in his gut.

"We weren't only undercover Booth. We danced."

"I remember." Booth said. "You were beautiful."

Her smile was back. "So were you." she said. "You can lead." She finally relaxed and let Booth take them one more time around the dance floor. She smiled into his eyes as they glided gracefully around the floor until the music finally petered to an end.

"Not bad Booth." she grinned.

As the number drew to a close another started up and the couple were joined on the floor by the other guests. Max cut in and took Bones in his arms for a father daughter dance. Caroline saw Booth alone for a split second and swooped on him. "May I have this dance Booth?" she asked.

"Ah yeah sure." Booth said a little warily.

"You're a lucky man." she said.

"With Bones?" he said. "Yeah. I know that. She's ...she's Bones. I love her Caroline."

"I know. And you have this wonderful family."

"Yeah. You know Caroline you did a wonderful job with the wedding. Thank you."

"Oh that's nothin Cherie. I had fun. Weddings are fun."

"Yes they are." Bones said. "Especially when you know it's right. Like really know."

"I do know."

Booth looked at Caroline and realised that he really didn't know that much about her. What he did know was that her bark was worse than her bite. She was a marshmallow."

XXX

By the time the dance was over Parker had managed to change back into his jeans. There was nothing that was going to get him to stay at the party dressed like that. Knees were for the beach not for parties. Apart from the pants this party was pretty neat. The food was good and the adults were too busy haven fun to notice what the kids did or ate.

"Hey Parks." Ang said when she sat down for a breather. "Pretty great huh? Your Dad and Bones getting married?"

"Uhhuh. I love Bones. She's real interesting."

"That's good Honey. I was a bit worried when you locked yourself in that room before the wedding. I thought maybe you didn't want your Dad to get married."

"Nah. I hated the crappy clothes." He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, realising he was talking to an adult. Angela was cool but she was still an adult.

Ang just smiled. "Wanna know a secret Parks?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"I hated my crappy clothes too. I only wore them because I love your Dad and Bones."

Parker giggled. It was always funny when an adult cursed. Specially when they did it on purpose. "Me too." he said . "I love my Dad even more now."

"Because he married Bones?"

"Nah, because he cut up the stockings and made socks."

"Those were stockings?" Ang asked.

Parker nodded. "I even hadda wear a bow around my neck. I looked like a girl."

"Oh no a fate worse than death."

"Yep." Parker said seriously. "It sure is."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

I know it's been ages since I updated this but I hope you all still remember it and enjoy this chapter. If you have a chance, check out my new boo Monkey Business. It's kind of a romantic spanking comedy. The link is on my profile page :)

Chapter 31

"A family honeymoon Bones? I was kind of hoping for a little, you know private time," Booth said, pulling Bones onto his lap. They were dressing for work and he was enjoying the feel of her half dressed form against his own bare legs.

"I know that a traditional honeymoon is usually a time for the married couple to consummate a marriage, and then copulate as many times as time allows throughout their vacation."

Booth chuckled. "I think they may get to sight see a little too Bones.

"Yes I know."

"And why should our honeymoon not involve any of those fun activities?"

"That's silly Booth. We have already consummated our marriage, I mean when work made it impossible for us to go immediately on our honeymoon, we were hardly going to wait." She half giggled half snorted.

"Hardly." Booth smiled.

"Not that we haven't already had plenty of sexual intercourse."

"We have made love a lot, as usual, but I don't feel comfortable using the word plenty. Plenty and made love don't seem to fit in the same sentence. It seems to have like a had enough…you know…loving. There's always room for more."

"Of course we would still make love on our family honeymoon. I just think that we made Parker a promise that he wouldn't miss out on anything."

"I don't really know that our honeymoon counts in that but I love your sentiment." This was why she loved Bones. For a person that on the outside seemed a little harsh and matter of fact, with him and with their kids, she was all caring."

"So you think I'll be a nice step mother and not a wicked one?"

"I think you couldn't ever be a wicked anything." He kissed her lips softly. "So where did you want to go for this family honeymoon?"

"There's only one place for a family honeymoon Booth, Disneyland!"

"In a honeymoon suite with a heart shaped bed?" He grinned and she missed the sparkle of humour in his eye. "Or a Mickey Mouse shaped one?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate Booth. WE would ave to get a suite with a second bedroom."

"Good thinking Bones."

XXX

"I don't understand honey," Ang said. "We would be more than happy to take care of Lance and even Parker if you need us to."

"Sure we would," Jack said. "Don't you want a little me time?"

"Don' task." Booth said.

Jack grinned. Now that was a sure sign that he _had_ to ask. There was always going to be an entertaining answer if Booth didn't want him to ask. "Really Bones? Most people don't take their kids on their honeymoon."

"I know. We are not most people," Bones said.

See now she was learning that there was a time and a place and things that you didn't say to other people. That was a good answer to Jack's question. Simple to the point and not revealing or inappropriate, Booth thought.

"We have already consummated our marriage and we manage to have sexual intercourse a lot even with the children…"

"In the house! She was going to finish with, in the house. IN a another room, soundly sleeping." Booth realised he'd stopped his wife at the wrong time and made the whole thing sound worse. He also realised that she was not yet as discrete as he would like. One of the things he loved most about Bones was her candour, sometimes. Not now. "I told you not to ask Jack!" he whined.

"I know, that's why I couldn't resist." Jack chuckled, enjoying Booth discomfort.

"What's wrong Booth?" Bones asked. "I was only explaining."

"I know Bones, I know you were. I just don't feel comfortable when you say…you know, that…stuff… in front of people."

"We're not people," Ang said, "we're your best friends. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything that Temp says."

"I embarrass you?" Bones said, staring at Booth.

"Okay, this has all been taken out of context here. I am not, embarrassed about you."

"But you stopped me when I was explaining to Jack."

Booth looked at Bones and weighed his words. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings. "Geez. Go ahead, explain. I was wrong."

XXX

"Really, we really get to go with you?" Lance asked. "I thought I'd have to go to Angela and Jack's house."

"Am I coming too?" Parker asked.

"Of course." Bones said with a beaming smile. Keeping this secret until Parker had come for the weekend had just about killed her. She had been dying to tell the kids.

"Bones has been just about busting a boiler to let you in on her surprise."

"Booth means that I have been impatient." She explained.

"I got that." Lance said with a grin.

"We know what Dad meant Bones. You were excited to tell us that you wanted us to come with you on your honeymoon."

"Not just me, your father too wants you to come with us," Bones said, "We have picked a place that has a _lo_t of educational value."

"Oh, great," Lance said happily. "Where's that?"

Booth grinned at Bones' joke. "Yeah, museums and art galleries."

Lance's face fell.

"So it's gonna be like a school field trip? Could we at least go to the planetarium?" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think they have a planetarium where we're going Bones?"

"I'm not sure." Bones said scratching her chin. I did research the place online…I think there's a place called…Spaceship Earth?"

Lance sat up straight and his eyes bulged. "Spaceship Earth? Like the Spaceship Earth at the Epcot Centre?_ Disneyland?" _

"Do you think that Disneyland would be a good place to have a family honeymoon?"

"Yes, oh my God _yes_!" Lance jumped up and down and was soon joined by Parker.

"I think this family honeymoon thing could be a hit Bones." Booth said with a grin. "I just hope they can behave on a flight across the country."

"Of course we can." Parker said.

"Yeah we're not babies." Lance agreed. "We know how to behave for a couple of hours."

"More than that!" Parker said. How long does it take a couple of hours?"

"Four and a half generally." Bones said.

"That long at least then." Parker said. "I love you Bones." He flung his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I know you said that you would make sure I didn't miss out, now I know you meant it."

Bones looked over tyne little boys head at his daddy. It had been worth it to choose a family vacation over a private one.

TBC


End file.
